Tarvos and Fairie: A Love Story
by saske-is-my-yaoi-kismesis
Summary: This stories about Tavros and Faerie; two trolls whom are madly in love. Along the way they enocunter alot of enemeys whom want to stop them since because there to nice to be trolls. This includes the evil Solex, the manuplative Friska and the sassy gay Erdoon. They also make friends with trolls like the elegantly debonair Koibito Minano and more. PLEASE RR the whole story! Thanks
1. Chapter 1: Under Da SEAAAA!

Tarvos and Fairie

A Love Story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**EDIT: Okay SO I decdided to edit some of my Chapters because TO MANY people are COMPLANING that they can't read it. BUT IF you CAN'T even READ why do you even BOTHER and how do you even tolerate to SURVIVE the tumultuous twisting throes of the titular INTERNET? ! ? UGGHH whatever. And ALSO I ADMIT I was being kinda lazy when I wrote this but I still want to keep it for nostalgical purposes and to check my improvement in writing so I will keep it at the bottom of the edited edition. So yeah hopefully it makes alot more sence now and its now more detailed like a legit ligature of literature! Also stop giving MEAN comments this is my very first fanfic and I would APRECIATE IT if you guys can all just give GOOD CRITICIM so I can actully improve GOD! ! ! But ANWAY here it is the new (and BETTER!) verson!**

**ENCHANCED EDITION COMMENCE INITIATION! ! ! :  
><strong>

Prologue

Hello, my name is Tarvos Nitram and this is a story charting an epic quest of love, gained, love lost, adventures, depression, strife, murder, hilarity, even rape, and, misery, and a plethoric multitude of more. It starts dilatorily and humblely but it raggedly culminates to the very single fate of the WORLD (AN: LIKE ACT 1-6 OF HOMETSTUCK!)and I fall in love with and I met a lovely impress named Fefiri Pixies, whom is my distined lover and we are both very cute and kawaii together. I was a low orange blood troll whom was born in a hive with my lusus-pet Tinkerbell which I named after a char in my fave anime PITA PAN NO BOUKEN (I just call her tinky though) and mostly everyday here in Alternia was kind of boring, especially because no one really shares the same hobies as me. Its also kinda depressing because I'm a cripple and no one really likes me and they all try to hurt me. I FLARP everyday in my room alone and theres nothing else to do but on my computer. I sighed in a angsty streaming steam of sultry swirling sadness. I thought that nothing could ever change and I was losing all hope. But then that one faithful day everything changed … **DUN DUN DUN! ! **Here goes!

Chapter One: Under Da SEAAAA~!

(Cue Persterchum log)

AdiosTorador began to pester CuddlefishColor (CC)

AT: uH, hEY I THINK YOUR SORT OF, uH,… ATTRACTIVE,

AT: cAN WE, HANG OUT? };)

CC: EEE- - -EW YOU CR- - -EEP! Whom is THIS- - - E?! 38(

AT: rEMEMBER, mE? iTS, uH, TAVROS!

CC: Ohhh…You again…

AT: bUT, rEMEBMER WHEN WE USED TO BE ALL, rOMANIC,? Oi MISS WHAT WE HAD,!

CC: Oh Y- - - EAH you were that ANNOY- - -EING one WER- - -ENT YOU?! 80

CC: I HAT- - -E THAT GUY! 38I

AT: sO, uH, ARE YOU SAYING YOU, uH, WHANT TO BE KISMESISISES?

CC: uh, TRAVOS- - -E NO! 8o

AT: bUT JUST, rEMEMBEMER! FAIRIE YOU _**HAVE**_ TO REMEMBER, uH, aLL THE GOOD TIMES, wE HAD!

AT: yOUR MAKING ME, cRY, };(

CC:AWW- - E! I feel BAD- - -E! 38(

CC: You know what? Your sadness and cuteness is actully very KAWAII- - -E!

/

CC: I'm kinda DRAWN- - -E to you even thought your a such a WOOBI- - -E! *blushes*

AT: oH, mY, I, uH, lOVE YOU BABAY~ };)

CC: Soooo S- - -EKUSHI~ 38*

AT: cAN, I, uH, cALL YOU, fAIRIE?

CC: AWWW- - -E WHY Y- - -ESSS! Thasts SO KAWAII (CUTE!)

CC: I THINK- - -E I LOVE you TAVROS- - -E~!

This sudden news was came as a rapid shock to me. My fingers initiated to convulse rapidly, and perspiration driped down my metoposcopy. My countenance was bright orangne blushning, and I just didn't know WHAT to DO! My thoughts were exclusively interspersed and I wanted to be all flushed red romantic to her, and since because maybe she would be my matesprite! But I just didnt now how to come on! So I did what my best friend and moiral taught me was best since cause maybey it could help me to comprehend my genuinest rapaciousness. This called for a desperative motivation!

AT: *bees smexy Gamzee mode* hEy, uH, bABBY, uH, dO yOU wAnT tO gO oVeR tO mY, hIVE? !

CC: Oh MY- - -E what a smexy GENTLEMAN! 38DDD

CC: Maybey we can… Fill BUCKETS! ! ! 3;)

(CC) CuddlefishColor has left

(AN: NOW what will happen! ! !)

Tarvos was very egregiously galvanized at the prospect of a au courant courtship however, it felt as if maybe Feferi was maybe going to fill bucket to soon! ! ! Was he too young tp be giving himself upto his precious little Fairie? ! But NOW Tarvos knew what he must have todo! SO he asked for parent permission first of course!

"uH, tINKY, I HAVE TO SEE A, eR, fRIEND, sO, uH, cAN I GO UNDERWATER?"

But unfortunateley! it turned out that Tinklerbell knew about the CHAT since because HE SAW IT as it was HAPPENING! ! "Your LYING your going to see the IMPRESS! ! !" Tinkywink screamed in horrorterror.

"aND, wHY CANT I DO THAT, , , i LOVE HER WITH ALL MY MIGHT, , , !" Tavros belted out passionately with all his strife. Tinkerbell simply shook his head in dismay and impassiveness. He continued to talk balk

"But a lowblood cannot descent into adultation and romance with the pre-Condensce! I donot condone this wretchedly warped wantonly wickedly wayward! behavior! You are GROUNDED for your incompetent disobedience! GROUNDED!" he repititioned curtly and scarily. But Tarvos decdided not to follow his parents advise so he grabbed his scuba gears and dived underwater before Tinkerbell could even say "HEY STOP THAT! ! !" which he actually made an attempt to do that but didnt succeeded.

Superiorly elevated up against and by the cerulean sea where the many breeds of vertebraetic sub-tropical, flamboyantly colorful sassy fish (AN: LIKE SASSY GAY ERIDAN Get it? ! ! ). Each individual creature containsed rectified fins that gracefully fluttered against the hydrogen dioxide bubbley foam; and decadently divinely dashingly delicately deluged against the profound, unfathomable, truthful brinies; possessing each and every shimmering spectral hue that resides in the object created by the light produced from the eternally glowing ball of light; and the dripping, coruscating liquids that descend from the grey, depressed clouds, known as a "rainbow." As I, THE future legend Tarvos Nitram, circulately rotated my two limbs in a spiraling fashion in order to propel myself swiftly and and daintily and dauntingly and through the glowing sapphire ocean, I confronted thousands of diversified species of undiscovered Alternian aquatic life.

Once Tarvos found the door; and he opened it… "hI FAIRIE, iM, uH, hERE!" he beckoned perilously out load. But it was already too late. Even the boucket of flowers he bought from the flower seller earlier that day had vindictingly been dropped on the ground manacingly from the initial shock. He saw something he did NOT like ONE BIT: SKRILLEX WAS WITH FAFERI ON THE BED! ! ! !

So THEN Tarvos even though he was struck flubbergasted with SHOCK and AWE went all up-front against his adverstity and antagonisting ex-moral and started to act all cool so to protect his new girlfriend. But it was true. It turned out that day that Fefairi had been surreptitiously swindled by the wantonly evil deed of… that lazy fatass hacker guy whom has a GAY LISPS and is stupid and incompetent? ! It cannot be! ! ! "sOLLEX, wHAT DOYOU, uH, THINK YOUR DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND YOU GEMONI MUSTARD BLOOD? !" Tavors voiced with vigors. "lEAVE HER, uH, aLONE YOU FIEND!" he shed tears emoticonly.

Solex chucked manacengly at Tarvoses futility attempt. "HAHAHA! im going 2 bee feferi2 NEW boyfriend NOW DOUHH!" It was clearly devastatingly evident that Sell-SEX was prob retarted and had a speach impeedment like Tavros accept instead he had an annoying 'LII2P' togo along with it. But Feferi was scared and decided to break the big argumentative brawl into. ")(- - -EY!" she screamed in her usually scream-like shout, "I )(ave a ID- - -EA! L- - -ETS BE AUTIPIEC- - -ES! That way we can all SHAR- - -E BUCKETS and no one will feel left OUT- - -E! ! !"

Sollex liked Fairies idea because he never gets to fill buckets accept w/ FIRSKA but only because shes a HORE. But Ill get to that LATER. However Tarvos didn't like that idea; beacuse before they actully used to be neighbors so they were morals albeit because SKRILLEX was an awful person to Tarvso and a such negative nancy so they had to break up. Even afterwords Slox used to beat Tavros up and even made fun of his lame Pita Pan costume and that's how he became crippled. But then Tavros decided to expose the truth by wipping the dirt and spilling the beans of their distantly removed past. So he explaned all that about how Solex was an abuser BUT THEN he revealed to Frderi, "nO DONT FILL BUCKETS W/ HIM uH, fERFERI, hES A CROOK WHOM ALWAYS FILLS BUCKENTS IN THE WRONG WAY! ! !"

But then Sol-SUX aggressed back anyway, "but there2 no wrong way 2 fill bucket222 you gog-damp prude! Gee2222…" Tavors blushed in humiliation after being called a prune so then he wanted to prove himself to Ferefi that he was NOT a pusillanimous lily-livered WUSS! SO then he had to agree and they decided to be austipieces and filled bunckets in a 3-SUM! ! ! (AN: The REASON that I didn't want to get to all the jucey detials was since because even though it could maybe be a possibly sekushi scene, is because why in the HECK would I want to describle a sex scene w/ _**SKRILLEX**_ OUT OFF ALL PEOPLE! ! ! GROSS ! ! ! ALSO how **HIGH** do you even have to **BE**? ! ? (AN: and YES I used sweet bro and heella jeff even thought I HATE that series but I'm still wanted to show that I'm a loyal part of the HOMESTUCK NATIONALITY)

"THIS IS FU- - -EN! ! !" screeched Fferi in pure wonder and udder ecstasy. Afterwords all there genetic material was concentrated as goooeeey brown sauce into the piles of buckets hidden under the bed; and as a result a pair of Feferis sister grubes were formulated along with some other grub.

BUT THEN! "OOPS2 MY BAD YOU GUY2!" laughed Slolox sarcastaly. He stepped on "2" of there grubs! ! ! "NOOOO HOW COD YOU- - -E SOX? !" screeched Feferi despairingly. Tavros even cried. AGAIN! Now for SHURE we know he's evil now! Feirfi had the last straw with Solex. So she summoned her lusus-pet whom was a giant squid whomse deadly cry can be lethal to a troll within the entiere radius of all of Alternia. So she made her lussus whisper something in Solexes ears and so then he died.

But even though it was supposed to make all of the lowbloods die, albeit Tarvos still didnt die! So he asked Fierfi, "uH, wHY DIDNT, uH, I DIE? i, uH, THOUGHT I WAS LOWBLOOD? ?"

But THEN! Feferi revealed some news that swept Tavros totally aback of his feet. "Its BECAUS- - -E…!" she paused. "YOU are… the CHOS- - -EN ON- - -E!" she cheered. "uH, bUT THATS SO STEREOTYPICAL," Tarvos complained. "WHALE" Fairie continued "I meant that your MY chosen one!" cutely. "ALSO- - -E, you ARE the REAL legind! Like Pita Pan the boy wonder! The monsters in my DR- - -EAMS told M- - -E! Maybe its cause your MAGICAL- - -E!" Tarvoses eyes bubbled in delight, "uH, rEALLY? wOW," he remarked astoundingly with childlike aww.

All of a sudden Tarvos realised his true destination; to destroy the evil SKROLLOXES (AN: HA! I didn't know his name at first but now I realise it dosent matter anyway since cause its just SO STUPID! !) dream self to place revenge! However, what he was still not yet cognizant of was what layed ahead in his new path as a LEGING! So stay TUNED to discover what could have happened NEXT!

**(UNCENSORED UNEDITED UNCUT VERISON):**

(AN: ok evreyoen so this is my first fanfic an im rilly exceited! i don do alot of japanse langauge stuff normely in my writing becuse not evryeone is japanses unfortnatley -_-". this is a romance bout my fave ship! but noone else seems to no bout it but thers is alot of canon proof. they r soooo kawai togther cuz thehyre the nicest trols but the other ones are rill MEAN somtimes T_T. anyway i hope u guys like my storey!1! here goes)

Prolog

Hi my name is Tarvos and i am an oragne bood troll and i am in love wit a bootiful impress. i am also a kirple who likes to FARLP when i am aloen in my room. this is the storey bout my lifve and how i get here to b my grilfiend. (AN: dose my story sound good yet pls coment!)

Caphter 1: Under da SEEEEAAAA~!

(Cue pestarcum log)

AdiasToriadoor (AY) began peresting Cudelfishcolor (CC)

AT: hEY BABY };)

CC: OMFGG CR-EEP! }8O

AT: i THOUGH YOU LOVE ME FEFIR!

CC: i OOSED 2 LAV-E YOU1111 bUT NOW I H8 YOU

AT: Sa you went to be kiss-mesisieses? ?

CC Travos noo! 38(

AT; bUT REMBER THE,, gOOD TIMES,

AT: wE HAD ALOT OFF FUUUUUUUUN,,,,,,,

CC: OMG-EEEEE i love you now TARVOSSSSS 38*

aT: i lurve you to babay,

AT: *bees smexxayyyyy gamzee mode* HeY bAbYy, CaN i CoMe OvEr To Yo hAvE?

CC; OF COOOORSSS-EEEE you littel smexxayyy pants you1 38====D

CC: WE WELL FEEL BUCK-ETZZZZ!

Cutelfishcoler (CC) stopped pessering adosTordoor

(and pseterchum) (AN: thats a good poot twist rite!)

then tavroos got of his compupte an put on scoba gears. "im goning under water to viset fairie, tinky/" said tavors to his looses Tinky Wink. "but Thats Forbiddon LOOOVEEe!" scremed Tinky-wanky. "what yo sayin?" asked tarvos confussingly." "alowblood cant love the impress. it dosent work!" she sad all angry. "its very sad

"bUT, I LOVE HeR WITH ALL MY MIGHT,,,!" said tavro emoticonly. tinkwink shook his head. travors didnt follor twinkwinks advise so he put on scoba gears agen and jumped into the water. he have to swim acroos the ocean now.

there was man feshes in the dep shiny blule sea (AN: is my metaphors good or to obscuer?)

trevor fond Farfaierys house an opend the door. "hI FARIY IM HER,E,," he screemd out load. sudenly he saw somhting he did NOT like one bit: Skrillex was in there with farfery on the bed!1!

"What you doin wit my girl firend you gemooni musatrd bod?" tarvos siad wtih vigors. "leave her alon!" he shotted "im2 want222 two bee feari2 boyfrend2 douh!" sellsex creed wit his usul anoying "LII2P". fieari juped into the big brall n said "LETS BE AUSPITIC-ES!" skrilx like that idead but tarvos dont. "Skrollox is bad at fill bunkets,,, trust me i woud no fierfi so lisen to wut i say" growelled Tavos. tavros n solex ar nieghdoors and theywere moriarails befor, so thast how they file bucks.

Tavros agressed anyway and they all filed buckest as auspieces in a 3SUM.(AN: sry i dont get to the jucey details ;P) "THIS IS FU-EN!" scr-EEched fefairy. the bunkets were all gooooey brown form groob sauce and ready to be fed to fefairys sister gurb and then they have 3 grobs.

OOP2 MY BAD YOU GUY2" said slox laughning sarcastaly . he step on 2 of dem grubs (AN: get it cause hes a gemoni?). Now for shure we know hes evil now! "SOX HOW COD YOOO-_EU!" shatted fearfi anf taros togeher. feari made her loososes wipser somthing in Slooxs ear on purpouse so then he died. "Wow, why i dindt die, faerie?" siad travors. "MMAAAYYB-_-E_ cause your magiclal!" sugested Faerferie.

all of a soden Tarvso finaly relised his desination; to distroy the evil skrollox's (AN: SRY I keep gettin his name mixed UP SO im not sure how to spell sry~) dream self!

(AN: thanks 4 readin chap 1. i worked rill hard on it. im alwasy sooo busy an dont do alot of revising so there might be alot of typos. Plese give me alot of reviews that are good! I apreciate it~! ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2: Skrillex come BACK!

**ENCHANCED EDITED EDITION: (Credits go to SashaOnTheMoon~! Arigatou gozaimasu~! o ^ _ ^ o )**

**Chapter 2: Sollux: come BACK! ! ! !**

(AN: even though my story only got a few reviews, I'm still going to submit this chapter because maybe it will help the people who didn't like they story to appreciate it. Also NO MORE MEAN COMMENTS I READ ALL OF HOMESTUCK SO I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! And I also said I was BUSY unlike some people so not everything has to be PERFECT! GOD)

Sollux didn't die he is immortal (but it's a SEEECREET) he was in Prospit and Derse now. He can choose which one to be in when he feels like it. Today he was walking around Derse because Feferi live there and find Feferi's sleeping body and rape it for revenge! In the real world, Feferi had fallen asleep. "What could be happening..." thought Tavros as Feferi's body was tortured by the evil Sollux. (Feferi is now the viewpoint character)  
>(AN: sorry Tavros fans! This story is now in Feferi's perspective.)<p>

I fell asleep in the real world, and now I am in a strange purple city. Sollux walked up to me, I think I was still sleeping, and he raped me! He made my dream self pregnant! Oh no!

(Cue Trollian log)

grimAuxiliatrix (GA) began Trollinh terminallyCapricious (TC)

TC: hEy BrO  
>GA: Hi My Black Soul Brother. I Have My Doubts About You Because I am A White Rainbow Drinker And I Am Racist But Pretending To Be Black<br>TC: oH mY gOd WhAt Is ThIs ShIt?  
>GA: I Do Not Know<br>GA: Hey Gamzee Why Are You Always High On Sopor?  
>TC: wHy ArE yOu AlWaYs RaCiSt?<br>GA: Oh  
>TC: YeAh ThAt'S wHaT i ThOuGhT. : o0<br>GA: I Am So Sorry Gamzee Please Pretend That Never Happened. I Was Just Joking shoutpole If You Are A Black Stoner That Is Ok shoutpole  
>TC: YeAh wHiTe AsS rAiNbOw DrInKeR anD bLack STonErS CaN bE FrIeNdS! ;o)<br>GA: Okay Three Cheers For Integration asterisk High Five asterisk  
>TC: oH yEaH mOThrEfuCker! *high fives back*<br>(AN: it's black history month on Alternia so yeah)  
>GA: We Should Not Argue Anyway Because Everyone Knows That Japanese Is the Superior Race<br>TC: tRuE tHaT mOThErFuCkEr! i HavE a SeXy JapAnEsE mAtEsPrItE nAmEd BeNgO aNd wE bOtH lIkE tHe SaMe AnImEs. iT's SO fUn CaUsE nOw I cAn Go tO aNiMe cOnVeNtIoNs WiThOuT mY lUsUs wAtChInG aLl tHe TiMe!  
>(AN: I feel Gamzee's pain, but I'm also jealous!).<br>TC: kAnAya HaVe YoU gOt MaTeSpRiTe YeT?  
>tentacleTherapist (TT) has Joined<br>GA: Oh No It Is My Annoying Matesprite  
>TT: I am genius so Kanaya will fill buckets with me. Lol, because we are matesprites remember?<br>GA: Yes That Is True Rose  
>tentacleTherapist (TT) has left<br>TC; sO iS THAT yOuR MatEsPrIt KaNaYa?  
>GA: Yes<br>GA: Oh Excuse Me Gamzee, I Have To Leave  
>TC: NoOoOooOoOo dOn'T lEaVe mE i'M LoNeLY!<br>grimAuxiliatrix (GA) ceased Trolling terminallyCapricious (TC)  
>TC: ...bUt sHe wAS mY OnLY FrEiNd... :O(<br>TC: nO wAiT I ReMeMbEr! I cAn TaLk To My OtHeR fRiEnD tAvRoS! iT's BeEn a WhIlE SiNcE I rApPeD wItH aNyBoDy! nOw I fEel aLmOsT aS eXcItEd aS FeFeRi!

terminallyCapricious (TC) ceased trolling grimAuxilliatrix (GA)

(AN: I wonder what will happen next! stay tuned and give me more good reviews please! o^_^o )

**ORIGINAL EDITION:**

Chaphter 2: Skrillex; come BACK! ! ! ! !

(AN: even tho my storey only got a few revews, im still goning to submit this chahpeter because maybey it will help the peopel who didnt like they story to aperecate it. Also NO MORE MEAN COMENTS I READ ALL OF HOMESUCK SO I NO WHAT HAPENS! and i also said i was BUSY unlike some peoppel so not everything has to be PERFICT! GOD)

Skrolex didnt die he is imotral (but ist a SEEECREET) he was in Prosit and Derpse now. he can chose wich one to be in wen he feels like it. today he walk ruond Derpes cause Fieri live there and find fieris sleepin bod an raep it for revange! in the rill wourld, fariey was fell a sleep. "wHAT COULD BE HAPENING,,,,,," tought tarvos as firies bod was torutred by the evil skrolex. fefirairy is now the main char

(AN: sry tarvos fans! this story is now in 2nd persona!).

I fell a sl-EEp in the rill woruld, and now i am in a straeng puple city. sleazix walk up to me, i think i sl-EEp still, an he rape m-E-EEE! he made my dremself perganent! Oh no!

(Cure Pesercuhm log)

grimAusticpices (GA) vegan pessering thermalyCarpicron (TC)

TC: hEy BrO

GA: Hi My Black Sole Broter. I Have My Douts Bout You Cause I am Wite Vampriere n Im Rasist But Pretenting Being Balck.

TC: oH mY gOd WhAt Is ThIs ShIt?

GA: I Dont Now LOL JK

GT: Hey Gemzee Why Do You Alweys Hi on Pot?

TC: wHy ARe yOU aLweS RAsIst?

GT; Oh

TC: YeAh THat'S wHaT I THoUgHt. :o0

GA: Im So Sorey Gamzee Plese Perentnd That Never Hapened. I was Just Joke! If you Black Stoner is OKEY!

TC: YeAh wHiTe AsS vApIRE anD bLaKe STonrE CnA Be FRiNdEs! ;o)

GA: Okey Three Cheers For Suffereges Rights *hi fve*

TC: oH yEaH mOThrEfCker!1! *hi fives back*

(AN: its black histery month in Alterna so yeah)

GA: We Sholdent Agrue Anyway Cause Everyoene Know Jappense is Surperior Rase in Uneverse.

TC: tRuE dAt mOThrefkcuer! i HavE an SeXxy JaPpEnsE mAtSpiRoTE bOyFrEnD nAmEd BENGO aNd wE hAvE tHe SaME aNiMeS iN CoMoN. iTs SO fUn CaUsE nOw I cAn Go tO aNiMe cOns w/o mY PaRenTS wAtChIn aLl tHe TiMe!

(AN: I feel Gamzees pain but im also jelouse!).

TC:kAnAda HaVe YoU gOt mAtSPeRItTe YeT?

TentekelThrepy (TT) has interpepted the convert

GA; oh NO Its My Anoying Matspreet

TT: I am GENIOUS so GAy will foil buckets\ w/ meeee! lol cuse we

matpirse rember?

GA: Yes That True Ross

TestickleTerrapin (TT) has went away

TC; sO iS THAT yOuRe MatEsPrUT KaNyA?

GA: Yas

GA: O Gtg Sorey Gamsee

TC: NoOoOooOoOo dOn'T lEaVe mE iM LoNeLeY!

GA (GermAuspisits) as lef

TC: ...bUt sHe wAS mY OnLeY FrEnD... ;O(

TC; nO wAiT I ReMeBER! I cNa TaLk To My otHeR MoRAle TARVOS! iTs BeEn a WiLhe SinSe I rApEd wItH aNyBoDeY! nOw I fEel aLmOsT aS eXcEiTeD aS FaIrEy!

(end pasterechum)

(AN: i wunder what will hapen next! stay tuned and give me moer good revews plese! o^_^o )


	3. Chapter 3: The legind of Tarvos

Chapter Three: The legind of Tarvos (aka: [s] Tavros: Be the legind)

(AN: Okey so I really would like to say this: Im not a troll and why the heck would this be fake! ! ! Trolls are supossed to be mean and Im NOT mean TT_TT ! Maybey its becuse not everyone agrees with my storys events that Im getting so many mean coments. But I can do whatever I want because its fanFICTION DUH! the reson I might spell alot things wrong is cause its my TYPING QUICK! ! And I'm not hiring editors because most likely theyll mess up my story alot so yeah. From now on if I'm REALLY not shure on spelling I will use google to check okay GEEZ! ! ! plus Im looking up new was to improve my writng skills with more advanced words and stuff. Also to everyoen who likse this keep readin' cause its about to get REEEEAALLY EPIC! ! No wa HAJIMEMASHO~! ! (LETS BEGIN) )

Kanyaya walked out of her room and put on a friley dress. "Ross Do You Think Im Look Fat?" she inquisitioned to Ross. "No silly you are smart! ! !" she canoodled encouragingly. "ARIGATO~! (THANK YOU!)" she blushed gleefully. "your welcome" shes wispered back silently. Roses and Kayana looked into each others eyes nowngily adn stated to make OUT cause their matespirts and because of their restraned sexual tension. This sis also why ross take lots of pils and cut her rist cause shes a goth vampire like Kanyay. But little did they know Equoos was secertly watching form the window outside! ! ! ! he also bring some extra towles just in case sinse because there was such a hot scene. He really want to masterbate now but he thought it could be to lewd for the situation. "oh my," he subtly bemoaned thoroughly while wipping his forhead with numerous STRNOG dabs. He was very tuned on because he also is secetley a hentai (PERV).

"That fun, mochido yate memashooooee (LETS DO IT AGAIN)!" gigled Rose gleefully. "Tee hee rose you are so mischievous and sexualy arosing! ^,,^ (AN: yes Kanyaya made that same vamprire face!)" squealed kanaya in a innocent child like maner. Sudenly Tarvos into Ross's hive heroically! ! ! "bE GONE YOU IMPUDENT CANIVING HUMUAN" he sounded w/ passionately. Tarvos was a "hib100d" (like eqoous says) now cause he also became legind (but we find out later cause thats a diffrent chapter tho.) "fEAR MY AMORPHOUS ARDENT AROSING PURPEL BLOOD,,,,," he wailed chivalrously. But he forgot kanaya is a vamprie and also she likes grapes and puprle blood so she sucked her fangs onto tarvos's succulent rare pedigree blood! "NIONONOOOO! shrieked tavors tavros is dead now.

But Fefaeriy found out so she and her new grobes (remeber cause she got rapped last chaper LOL) kissed tarvors gentley on the LIPS to become backto live (FIRST KISS ! ! !). "Ohh, my H-EROO! Fortunately now you're a liiiiv-E!" she cheered and celebrated to hereself in pure ecstasy. There was nothing like theyr love becuse it was pure magical like tarvos's favorite anime pita pan no bouken (PETER PAN'S ADVENTURES; its a classic). Tarvos then assaulted and murdred all rainbow dinkers very harshly with his big long pointly weapon thingey (AN: sorry I forget what its called) so they cant never suck blood ever agen! After that Rose was depperesed but tarvos could honestly careless. "Ross will kill herself eventulley anyway cause shes gothic so no one cares." Tavros thought thoughtfully to himself. "Hooray! the goths are all D-EAD! ! !" cheered fefaerie victoriously because she was extremeley exceited! fariere had alot of problems in her dark devious demented mysterious hiden past with UGLY DYKEY LESBO GOTHS cause they always want to steal her bucket colections but she need it for her not to be culled! ! ! ! and also she use the buckets to feed her tentecally looses and new baby grubs with specal sauce.

"You know what, you desserved to be wite blood; and I can help you do that!" sugested fefaeri morally. Since fefeari is the witch of life she can change a trolls blood color if she feels like it to make them lifes longer. But today gamzee was sad today. "TaVoRS WhY dIdJa YoU kIlL keNAyeA WeWeRe MOIRALILS" he cried in a big bust of tears. All his makeup was spillt down in his cheeks in dark despairing drops. "bUT I CAN BE YOUR, uH,,, mOI-RACLE" winked tavors in a cheesey pun. "bUt I thOugHt wE wErE nOw mAsTePrIsTs!" argued gamsee nostalgically. Fieri screemed out raucously with her shrill voiced and she proclaimed "YOU CH-EAT ON M-E TARVOS-E? ? ?" and now there was a big fight in fieri's hife.

Then Tarvos had an cunning clever ingenious plan that would defeat everyother plan in existense! so maybe that he thought

(Cue Pestrechum log)

cenotorsTestcle (CT) began pesreing creepyAquarim (CA)

CT: D -) Oh hey eriden what up man h_h (AN: thats smileys is like the perv handshake but in japane)

CA: ~~~wwoww this is vvery hott~~~ h_h

CT: D -) I t001d you bro?

CT: D -) kayana in ross was so se%y you should have been there tosee the e100sive spectacle

CA: ~~~ rosses mom is like my wwaifu but didnt you knoww I wwas GHAEY so I think wwomens are atrocious an gros! ~ ~

CT: D -) oh I'm sorry cause I forgot anyway. But did you fond your matespit yet?

CA: ~~~wwell of corse you big silly goose!~~~

CA: ~~~ you knoww wwhat they say.. h_h ~~~

CT: D -) no not really sorry again for the balderdash of my inconsistencies

CA: ~~~ wwell I do lovve my scavvres vvery vvery endearingly so I guess we filled pail wwith my buttocks ~~~

CT: D -) no oh oh oh…. Oh mygod…

CA: ~~~ i said wwhat wwhat? No jk LOL but seriousley WHAT? ? ? ~~~

CT: D -) i ran out again..

CA: ~~~ ran out of wwat ~~~

CT: D -) lisen d00d can you do me a favor? can i borrow another one of your scarf? it is having to do with a very inportanent matter recentley.

CA: ~~~ only if you can be my brand spankin new ghey matesprit okey? ~~~

CT: D -) aw yeah this is so the momst sugoi (COOL) momen in my life! thankyou highb100d!

cenorotsTensticle(CT) ended pasteycum

CA: ~~~ heeheh, SCORE~! Too bad he doesn't realize…s ~~~

(AN: DUN DUN DUN CLIFHANGER! ! !)

(Cut pesrerchum again)

DoubleTrouble (DT) (AN: I do not reemeber this name so i made it up just now so deal with it okay) pestering Adiosetoredoor (TA)

AT: wHY DUD YOU, uH, rAPE FIEFRI YOU SICK WHIRLING WANTON? ? ? yOU ARE MAKING MY FEEL MISERABLEY DOLOROUS IN MY APHOTIC MORTALTILY! ! ! (AN: see I told you I was improveing my skills and stiff!)

DT: becau2e iim relay wa2 enjoyiing iit; iit wa2 plea2urable; plu2 ii dont care about how you feel becau2e wiitblood2 2ckuck.

AT: hEY I AM LEGING SO DONT YOU, uH, dARE DISERESPECT,,,!

DTF: lololol 2she2 my woman now bee-yotch (AM: get it cause he likes bees or something like that)

DT: plu2 2he do2ent even like you anymore because you nad gamzee tryied to be boyfriend2 again. It2 evidentley cleat you dont like fefaerie the smae way i do! ! !

AT: tHATS NOT, uH, tRUE AND YOU ARE, uH, GOING TO DIE! ! ! }:U

(End passchum)

DT: ii know a plan… ii can recentley appoiint sekret agent frisky to do 2ome… "diirty work" heh ehh heh…

(AN: Thanks for the read and i hop you like this chater a lot! MORE REVIEWS NOW PLESAS AND MORE CONSRUCTIVE CRITISM!)


	4. Chapter 4: HOW Tarvos BECAME the Legend

Chapter Four: HOW Tarvos BECAME the Legend! PT. 1

(AN: WAKARIMASEN~! m=_=m (SORRY) I took along times to writing this chapther becuse I had alot of home work. I've also been uninspired lateley (That means I didn't had alot of ideas lateley) so I couldn't get any ideas for this chapter lateley. Also this chap fetures my OC! Its her POV this chapter too (because Tarvos gets waaaaaaay to much friggen attention so yeah)! And WAKARIMASEN again because last chapter I left out a REALLY improtant part abot tavroses ideas so that ill just add later. SO, enjoy the chapter!

Response to reveiews:

Anoneymouse: first of all I have to say that I really like your spelling of anonemous its really silly! ! ! but why the heck would I write a batman fic 'cuz I only like JAPANESE animation duh! ! ! !

Intolerant people whom (I'm enhancing my grammer as you can see) hate my fic cause they cant read it: ITS THE INTERNET WE WRITE THE WAY WE WANT TO OK?)

Hi! My name is Koibito Minano and I am a silver blood troll who is confronting many onerous problems. I like to talk to everyone and everyone is my friend EXCEPT FOR THOSE DOLTISHLY DEFICIENT JAPANESE CULTURE RECLUESERS. I have watched every single anime from Japan and I ADORE ALL OF THEM (exept for **_BAKA_** NO PICO). I have went though alot of acutely fickle romances with many sexxy male trolls, most of them bisexual Asians and not STUPID WHITE ANERICAN TROLLS like me. I would never go with a wemen eeeeewwww lol. I am 7 sweeps old (AN: That's 15 years right). I have black hair that looks kind of like Rina Akiyama's beautyful hair (AN: She is a really pretty Japanese module that I aspire to be identical to her appearance). I am a true lover of the Japanese Culture and I AM a Japanese Troll! My intellect happens to be so massive so I like to use fanciful and debonair vocubulary. I have powerful future revealing powers that are extremly useful and is the story about how I aid an ailing firend named Tarvos whom I will met in the distantly mysteriously abnormal future.

I drosily woke up from my buterfly cocoon and looked out the window. Today was like any other day; caliginously grim. The despiring black clods swirled across the sky, appearing as if they had depressed sad faces, wrinked with sadness. I looked on the mirror and saw my angelically dazzling face, which was blushing bashfuly. I am asian. I am also VERY VERY attractive for a troll for my age. My little beauty mark that lies on the lower half of my left cheek complemented my raveshingly adorable kawaii dimples. I put on a classy yukata decorated with a pattern of falling sakuras (AN: HAHA YOU PROBALY DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT I JUST SAID). I then put on traditional japaenes wooded sandals, and I also put my favorite Nartuo T-Shirt. It had a panorama (AN: Fancy word for pic) of Naurto, Saske, and Sakura, doing an intricately complex pose while Saske, the hotest of the three, was holding an ostentatiously elongated katana in the middle. It was one the most paramount purchases I have ever made in my entire lifetime, and it is what I wear normally unless I go out in public in which then I shall wear my monotonously lackluster black shirt with my symbol on it, which is of a kunai ninja knife. I don't like it as much because it is DULL and it did not go with my sugoi, fashonable clothes, but because I'm so pretty, I have to just fit in sometimes. Sometimes I wish trolls would understand the fundamentals of style and class and politeness.

I went on my computer and checked on pesterchum. Since I have a Beta verson of verson 9, I have the new "Look For Friends" accessory which allows me to look for people I may like to be friends with. I am a loner. No one understands me. The LFF feature (which is what most of my friends call it) is at the bottom of the friends list. After scrolling down, I clicked on the ablaze yellow butten and typed in some information about me. There was only one result. This boy called adiosToradore! I texted him.

(Cue pesterchum log)

overtOtaku (OO) began pestering adiotsToredor (AT)

OO: Greetings my bretheren ototo~ o^_^o (AN: ototo= BROTHER)

AT: eRM, hI, uH,,,, iM NOT SMART UNOUGH TO, uH, UNDERSAND WHAT YOUR SAYIN SORRY

OO: I hypothesize it is imperative thou hast to be aware that the actuality that we are destined to benefit to frends throgh befriending one another nano desu~ u_u

AT: sURE, i THINK YOU WOULD BE AN EXTREMLEY AN AWESOMELY ASTOUDINGLY, uHHH, TREMENOUS FREND TO HAVE,

AT: i DONT KNOW WHY,

OO It is for the reason that I am austerely the utmost supreme associate to possess desu yo~ u_u

OO: I established this by evaluating your perplexingly confusing mind~

AT: aRE YOU MALE OR FEMALE,

OO: I am of the feminine sexual category, arimasu~ w

AT: yOU ARE MUCH LIKE KANYA,

AT: bEFORE SHE BECAME A BANEFUL MONSTEROUS RAINBOW DRINKER,

OO: Your adversary whom was once youre supporter had respectable intentions as you may or may not know. She would have homocided the obtuse Japanese-culture intolerant baka homosexual hipster that you are cognizant with and is refereed to as Erdain with her chinsaw massively~

AT: uH, yOU KNOW ALOT ABOUT THE FUTURE,

OO: Positive nano desu yo~

OO: I acquainted with everything that will transpire and how it will occur due to the verity that I have the aptitude to see the prospect. In my mind of corse desu~

AT: cOULD YOU BECOME MY MORAL?

OO: I will certainly allocate that position in your quadrants the equevelent technique the clandestinely malevolent African American juggalo clown you discern well as "Gimezze".

AT: tHEN COULD YOU HELP ME WITH SOMETHING,

OO: I most certainly will. I will teleport to the locality in which your hive resides.

OO has disconted

(End pesterchum log)

(AN: Is my writing imporving? I really need more ACTUALY HELPFUL tips OKAY!)

I used my powerful mental powers to my greater advantage to find Tavros' hive. After figuring out the locations, I used my bafflingly cagey enchantments and warped to his hive!

"Greetings lowblood. It is I the girl you talk to" I said in my blissful, effeminate vocality. "Oh, wow! Your a silverblood Karkites is the only silverblood I recognize silverblood is extraordinarily highblooded it is even superior to pink blood that is so cool did you know I am white blood now?" he screeched in his tentative, kawaii and shy voice.

"The trouble I am dealing with is—" he began studeering with a major lack of confidence. "You are in a romantic situation in which your destined lover acknowledged as "Fieri" does not accurately find you irresistible and was stolen by the harlot identified as Sekret Agent Friksa since of her boyfriends guidelines." (AN: Those pesterchums last chapter happened BEFORE Gimzi appeared, btw. Btw the POV will change to Skrillex for a bit this is a long chapter so ya) I said, using my future prophesizing powers to my greater advantage.

I found Friska's location using my mental powers to my even greater advantage. With my mental powers, I found that she was actualey . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. ITS TO CONFUSIN WAIT NEXT CHAPTER

(AN: WHAT THE HECK HAPENED? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. Also, sorry that I lied about chapter legnth. Solex's POV will be next chapther. And it won't be part of the HOW Tarvos BECAME the legend saga, daijobou? (ALRIGHT)


	5. Chapter 5: HOW Tarvos BECAME the Legend2

Chapter Five: HOW Tarvos BECAME The Legend Part 2

(AN: Ok so I've been listening to ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS! Most of you are doing good and givin me god sutff. So as usaul, here are my REPONSES. OH, and wakarimasen because I lied AGIAN about chapters. The beginning of this chap is in Sollux's POV. Just the start because it turns out writing in his POV SUCKS! ! ! So, yeah, responeses:

PrussiaApproved: Thankyou for your seroius cometns I now what to do better now. Although I think it its oblivous that Koibito Minano is girl because she sayed to Tavrod that she s the girl he talks to. Also I dont' have a BF named Bengo I wish I did tho cuz I bet that Bengo is SEKUUUSHIIII~! KM/OO is a Japenese troll cuz obliviosly I said that she onley dates "bisexual Asians and not STUPID WHITE AMERICAN TROLLS like me" see how she sayed that she is "NOT STUPID WHITE AMERICAN TORLL" so seeeeeee? I read your fanfics and they were so sexy I think I might like yaoi alot morenow! Thankssssss~!

X X X zyLEETCALLOFDOODYPLAYERLULX: whats a sneker? And if you dont now what is hometuck than why you here!)

Friska was SLEEPING WITH A HERSELF FUTURE EQUOOIS AND FAIERY FROM THE FUTURE AND TERZEI? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Ok this chapter makes no sense right I now I codnt agree with you more. But anyway theres more to the story to revale so say tuned!

BEGIN SELLSEX'S STUPID POV

(AN: I'm not sure if I should do this part with the tiping quirk but I wont jut to be safe O/ /x/ /O )

(Que Pesterchum Log)

doubleTroble (DT) began asserting arachnidsGrope(AN: Shes a hore so YA) (AG)

DT: 2o friisky ii have a job 2+2(AN: Geddit cause 2+2 is "for") you frisky

AG: H E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E Y ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

AG: S6 what I have to d9? Geddit cause do means have lotsa SEX lol and thats ALL I d69696969! ::::::::::::::::::,)

DT: ok 2o ii comend you two 2teal fairiey from that 2iick ba2tard Tarvo and bring her two me heh hehe (AN: OMG HES SUCH A NERDY PERV UGHHH. but its also funny cuz theres this one weird geeky kid in my grade whom acts just like him AND HAS A LISP FREAKY HUH? sorey i just like coincidensees)

AG: S69nds g69d can I also sleep with her? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

DT: Go ahead, ii could hone2tly carele22

AG: you 6blivi9sly jeal69se s k r i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i i l e x !

DT: wow fri2ky you dont need two remind everytwo (AN: GET IT WITH THE PUNS LOLOL WHAT A BAKA DUMBASS) that your a hore.

AG: lol but thats why u wanted me to be ur matsespritie ::::::::::::::::::,) (AN: Im not sure if the smiley apeared so if there isnt a full smily WAIT OK?)

DT: … thii2 ii2 bull2hiit ii have better thiing2 two do now like 2leeping around wiit other womans now bye

DT(F) (AN: GET IT CUZ HE WANTS TWO BE A MAN HORE) Has left the convo

(AND PASTERCHUM LOG)

sellSUX got off of his computer but then came back on but then left yet again but then returned back because he must to do what ever men like todo which is survey masive collectons of internet HENTAI! He reviled to Frisky because he was embraced that he was a loser and so that he couldn't ever have sex with anyone except friska because she blatantly will rape anything that moves. Noone of the other troll girls or boys wanted to show there bone bulges and bukest to skellox.

Skylex masisturbate "2+2" the rest of the day cuz he was always so boted.

END SKRILLEX POV

BEGAN HOOKER FRISKY POV

(AN: Friska has a new typing quick she changes ou and oo to 69 (She's Canadan so she makes ou oo anyway also she no longer likes 8 she likes 69)

My creeper boyfriend told me to go back in time and steal Fiefer! so I used my warp powers in 69-fold full throtle and travoled forewerd in time to the time when Travos killd Kanya and pervended him form killing Kyayna. Then she steal Fairy an Equios oh and look Terezi happens to be right there I'll take her to! "Kansya c6me back t9 life as VAMPIER!" I shotuted out-loud. Then Kanyay's corpse Rose (AN: Geddit it cause she was all lezbo for Rosse when she was a live? Ok no more pun explainations, kk?) but Ross still dead? At least Kayana will have a MOTIVES for REVENGE! Now all I have todo was steal Farfie so that Tavors gets MAD like Kanaya and Im only stealing Equis cause he's STRONG and I like hot muscley men even though meek geeks (AN: Lol that rhymed Im GOOD with Similes, am I RIGHTTTT?) are better but ya know, there all guuuuud 'cause IM A T6P-N9TCH ALTERNAN C69RTESAN! Another words, I am very skiled and do a G69D job at my occupation (if ya know what I mean ::::::::::::::::::,). Any way I do just that as Tavors thinks of a good plan to do something I don't know maybe kill me LOL that just would be so stupid. Anyway as I traveled forewerd in time I got a pessterchum massege.s

(Cue Pesterchum Log)

overtOtaku (OO) began pestering arachnid'sGrope (AG)

OO: I believe it is in your best interest to liberate the people you have incarcerated to incessant reproduction cycles nano desu yo~

AG: Whom are you and what the heck are you talking ab69t? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

OO: That reservation occurs to be extraneous to this tete-a-tete and thus I shall not answer desu yo~

AG: Ok but I really want to rep all them then I will have Sox clone myself if that makes you happy so then I will experiense the pain t69.

OO: Proceed with that action but halt your holding of Kanye for she will not distribute any gratification to you desu yo~

AG: But I sekretly L69696969VE kayna!

OO: Thou must emancipate Kanyaya~

AG: ::::::::::::::::::.(

OO: Sore wa fukahitodesuyoo! Anata wa kanojo o kahu suru hitsuyou ga arimasu! (AN: IT IS IMPERATIVE YOU MUST LIBERATE HER)

AG: Fine but 6nly if y9u sleep with me ::::::::::::::::::,)

OO has left the chat

AG: awww bummer another missed 6pp9rtunity ::::::::::::::::::.(

(End Passivechum)

O k a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a y... that was weird but I let g6 9f b6ring 9ld Kanaya because that smart s69nding awesome Japanese silver bl69d troll that I just talked to telled me to and I felt I sh69ld follow her directions.

I absc6nded t9 my H6REKINGD9M CASTEL!

So then the f69r of us had the SWEETEST time in bed it was sexy for a little nap no we didn't fill buckest we're only six sweeps old hahahaha. but that doesnt mean i never touched one before like i said im a pr6fessi9nal . Equ69s was so EROTIC and ENJOYABLE I ALMOST got an orgasm but he just didnt do en69gh for me at the moment ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::./

END FRISKERS HORETASTIC POV

BEIGN PAST TARVOSS NOSATGICAL POV

I was stuck flubbergasted. Feriea and even the vigorosly STRONG Equous was SWINDELED by…. SEKRET AGANT(AN: More like HARLOT)FRISKA? I abhor Friska with the BLACKEST feelings a troll could ever have. I'm sure she would make the perfect KISSMEIS for me because she is just someone I HATE! She just materialized out of OBLIVION and HEISTED them. I bet she's going to rape them since that is the portion that is required to be done with utmost direness and is required in her occupation (LOL).

"What do I do Gemzi now that we can't fill buckets?" I inquired with mysterious. "hOnK" Gmazee honked notorously. I guess Gamese and I could just rap a bit..

(AN: I'm not good at rap 'cause I'm white unofrtunately so I'm not going to write out the rap, K?)

"oH mAn tHAt waS tHe BEST rP wE dOnE IN YEARS." Gami stated with confidence and glee and exhaustian. He lited a cigrete and wiped the sweat of his bro, "We should search for Feirie. Let's conjure up a assorment of leads to follow." I sugested intensely. Sundenly RING RING RIG (AN: My cellphone makes a RING sound kinda so that's why I CAN SPELL OK! ISN'T THAT BLATANT?). "whom is THIS doushebag?" asked Taros out loud with insanitey. He started texting BUT you'be already read this part so go back to chap. 4 if you forgot what happened (It's the only talk there, BAKA) "The girl says that she will go to my hive I will have to swim back Gameze! said tarvo with derpression and bravery.

"wAiT BRo! i GoTtA sHOw yOu sUmThin' ReAL qUIcK" pleased Gamsee deceivingly and secducingly.

END PAST TAVORS' PAST POV

BEGIN KOIBITO'S POV

The child whose burnt vermileon colored blood runs amongst his veins gazed upon me with his bubbly brown orbs. "We will really find Fairy HERE?" he inquisitioned timidly and reluctantly. I nodded my head upwards and then downwards several times so that Travors would comprehend my utmost imperative speech. He stared depresingly at a depression (AN: hahaha that was intentinal) and lamented depressingly. "I imagine it's imperative I inspect Fairie instantaneously," ingested I (AN: Personification Perfection. Geddit cause each word starts with I accept Farie?). Being a bisexual, I ponder girls are flirtatious and I ought to contrast my self to Fairie immeadeatly. But I don't like them that way ewwwwwwwwwww fuck off PERV your like SELLSEX. Aneway, we timidly sauntered reluctantly to the door that leads into the inside of Friska's disastrously magenta and azure hive-horecastle that's in the vast, perpetual HOREKINGDOM that contains the gigantic HORECASTLE in which Tarvos and I approached perplexingly.

"FRISKA WE ORDER YOU TO, UH, CEASE ALL REPRODUCTIONING! ! !" Tarvos ejaculated rapidly with vigors. "N69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 6 !" screeched Friska. "OH TARVOS YOU CAM-E TO SAV-E M- - - - -E!" jumped Faiery with her average, run-of-the-mill peppiness.

"Greetings lowblood. I presume you are the entity known as Feire. I am very covetous of your body, for it is the utmost beautiful nano desu yo~" I stated logically. Fieries' eyes started to bubble up as she declared "Are you a bisexual? I do not like bisexuals too much but that is fine since you aided my fiend Tavrus. I had terrible experience with LESBOS ugh" she terminated. "Gomennasia (SORRY)," I shyly apoligised. "OH NO WE FORGOT FRISKA!" shouted Tavros. Suddenly, Frisky snatched Arvos's leg excitedly and snatched him away and began humping his robot leg! "We have to save Tarovs!" scr-E-Eched Fefuri. I head butted into Friska's abnormaley large silicon chest and knocked her over. Then, Tarvod grabbed his LANCE (AN: I looked it up! His wep is called a LANCE it IS like a pointy sticky thing.) and stabbed Friska in the….. PRIVATE PART! "OMFG why did you stab her theire instead of her HEARTH?" shatted Firei. Travoor noded and said "She doesn't have a heart or a soul she is a hore a terrible hore whom breaks laws like the don't be a hore law. Thus, her "hearth" is ACTUALEY up in her HOO-HAAH" he explained expositionally. Suddenly, Tarvors felt an omnipotent feeling (No it wasn't Koibito, but close) surround him. HE WAS NOW A PUPRLE BLOOD LEGENDARY! "This means one thing: I must create a stable time loop and then become white blood again." He said.

"Prior to when you take a deparatation, we mustn't fail to recall the second Friska!" I pointed out. There she was; Humping the conch, of corse. "Friska you are an evil being but we must inquire," began Tarovs. "Where could we the force Tarvos to multiply into two beings and then stabilize the time loop while continuing our lives progresively without fail?" I inquired. "L69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 6L! Talk to Skrilex of c69rse!" she sayed bitchingly. Then, skillfuly utilizing my sugoi KUNAI NINJA KNIFE, which was lavished with beautiful violet and wisteria colored butterflies whom also can fly out of the knife and bother foes or pollinate flowers (which may be useful). I almost stabbed Friska HARD (Cause that's how she would like it). However, I didn't because I would screw up the timeline. Instead, I banished her foward into the time in which she belongs to. "I will now summon Skrillex." Then Skrillex came without pants because he was in the middle of "doing his thing" when he got telported. "2TUPIID A22HOLES I NEED PANT2" he shouted embarasingley. His BONE BULGE was so tiny that Tavros was LOLLING so loudly. I let Solex get his soiled, smelly, used red and blue bumble bee underpants and then he did that cloning thing and then I let him go back so I don't accidently screw up the timeline otherwise I would have to kill him.

End Koibito's POV

Begin Tarovs' POV

"Tavros, it is imperative you will kill Ross and Kanye. We must keep a stable timeline. While you do such actions, I will covet Vampere Knaye to our sigment." Koibito strated. I went through a potral Koibito forged off her magic. I had to find Ross's hive so I have an opertunity kill them both."

(NOW CHAPTER 3 HAPPENS REMEMEBR)

Tarvos now faked his confusion so he doesn't confuse Gamzie otherwise he would screw up the timeline! ! ! !

(Back to PAST TARVOS)

(AN: Caution little kids readers: YAOI SCENE COMIN' UP! THIS IS T-RATED SO THERE WON'T BE ALOT OF DETIALS. IF THIS IS TO INAPROPATE I MAY HAVE TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT SO PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! ! !)

Gamzee started to slowly unravel his clothes and revealed his… BONE BLUGE! ! ! It was huge like a HUGE STICK OF MILKY _POCKY_! ! (AN: hes black but he uses alot of powedered makeup, even down there) "We must, uh, fill buckets?" I requested. I stripped down my leather bodice filtariouslty and I saw Gamize get scarily aroused. He probly didnt know that I secretly wore lather bodices underneath my t-shirt everyday. Then, to surprise him even more, I proceded to nibble on his earlobe. "oOoOoOHHO," he bemoaned sexily. After the small stuff, we finally filled buckets. I groaned announcingly "oH, YES,," and YOU know the _rest_ ^_~. (END YAOI SCENE)

(BACK TO REAL TARVOS WHO DIDN'T GO INTO PORTAL)

Now, Koibito, Fefriey, and I had to meet up with Kanyea. "My powers are curentley at a state in which I cannot employ it well with deftness and thus we must walk daintily" intelligently applied the luscious silver-blood. "We _must_ defeat Skrillex; ONCE AND ALL! ! !" screamed Ferie with intense aptitude. We all noded at the same time up and down in blatant agreement.

"We must devise the most brilliant plan! More genus than the one Tarvod created when Friska snatched you, Fefiri" Kobito stated. "What should we now do?" asked Firferi.

(AN: Okaay, that was long but really good AM I RIGHT! ! ! ? ? ? SO tune in next time… There's going to be a really big plot delelopment in which… A BIG FAT (STRONG) MYSTERY OCCURS (involving gues wh001m?) ! ! ! ! ! )


	6. Chapter 6: WHOM IS THE FATHER? GWE1

Chapter 6: WHOM IS THE FATHER? ! ("GUESS WHO" EDITION!)

(AN: Misterys are pretty fun if you ask me so I decided to write this because I find misteries FUN. I think you shod be able to identify what is this mistery chap will be about cuz blatanly it says "WHOM IS THE FATHER" so you have to figrue out whom the father of Equoos's babby is (YES HE IS PERGENANT NOW BUT WE FIND OUT LATER). Is it Eradin? Friske? Fierie? Or maybe it was… NAPATA? ? ? SUSPENDE! R+R and EJNOY!)

(AN: CAUTION ONCE AGIAN _SHORT _YAOI ITS BETWEEN EQUIPS AND ERIDON)

In the dark desolation of the isolated night, Equios and Eridin decided to have some… FUN! Equoos was strong so he flexes and… RIPPPPPPP his cloths riped apart! "~~~ oh my that is so hot ~~~" gayed Erdrain. Eridran like most homsexual man was the striper one point in his life so he know HOW TO TAKE OF HIS CLOTHS OFF IN THE PROPER FORM! Equis blanatly got aroused and was dripping sweat balls. He grabbed his mastesprit and pasionateley kissded Eridran while holding him firmly in his muscely arms. Eridran swooned as Equoius nibbled genteley on the edge of his _aquatic _ears. "~~~OOooh, EQUOUIS! Let's go a little more… Wwaywward tonite. Wwe should go wwhere no othere troll has gone before… If you knoww wwhat I'm talkin about.~~~" For a second, Equouis wasn't really shrue, but than he understands. He wasn't exactley the brightest grubskewer in the draw.

As Eriden was about to go for the next plunge, Eqoius hestitated and managed to gentley push him away. It was blatanly oblivous that something was bothering him inside of his mind. "~~~Wwhat's wwrong sugarlumps?~~~" Erdan beckoned ass he smoothly ran his fingers against Equoius's twelve-pack. Equouis began to sweat and pant a bit more because he was nervouse "Erifain wait," he began while pushing him away again, "We sh001d stop. I have some bad bad morose news t001 tell you."

Eridern raised his head and gave his scarf a little twirl with this hand. He looked confussed but worried but also impatent at the same time. There was an awkward pause in the confrontaton. Equouois cleared his throt and begain to talk, "Eridean baby, I have some e%cruciatingley e%acerbatingly embarassingley bad news..." He looked down and waited for Erodon to respond but he didn't respond back. "I… I… I t001k the pergnancy test yesterday from the bo% and found out I am actualey… PERGNANT! ! !" Eridan smiled but then grimaced but then grinned manacengly. "~~~Wwell, I'm not realley ready to be a father yet. Howwevver, I'm positivveley shore that wwe can make this wwork if wwe prepare for parenthood in the distant future an everyfin. The onley thing I'm so vvery scared about is that it wwill ruin out bucktit filing routine! !~~~" Equouis siged. Eridan doesn't seem to get it yet. "You see Eradain," he sighed, "you got it all wrong." "You see Eridern… I'M NOT SURE WHOM THE REAL FATHER MAYBE IS! ! !"

Eridan looked up into Equoiss eyes and began to cry tears royal purple of melancholic emoness. He rememberded that one night that Equoiuis cheated on him with a highb100d kisimses named Meenah, and he slit his wrists and watched them slowly bleed in to colourful paterns and swirls of froyal purple blood. This couldn't possibly true. Equous made a life deal that he would never cheat again; but instead he already did the dirty deed. "~~~HOWW COD YOU?~~~" Eridan excalmed gayly. "I c001dn't held it," Equois explaned it all "it was all frisaks fault she draged me into an huge orgie. I t001d oyu bro" This made Eridain even madder. "~~~THATS IT IM LEAVVIN AND THAT'S A FINALE!~~~" He screamed directly into the air. "N001001!" Equois pleaded him to come back. But he didn't come back. He left Equouis alone pergant to fend for himself, or else he would die alone and afraid.

(END YAOI PROLOG NOW BACK TO ITS KOIBITO AND HER FRINDS AGAIN OK?)

Koibito, Tarvos, and Fairie were walking back from their epic skrimish. They had recentley defeated one of Friskas (Since remember Koibito told Friska to clone herself so Tarvos becomes stronger when he kills one of them?). "We shall attend a meeting that I will skilfully devise. While together, we shall discuss our floorplan layout in a tactical defeating of Friska and Skrillex. Whomse house shall we visit in the initial cycle?" interogated the dazzlingly beautiful Koibito Minano. "Perhaps we should visit YOUR-E )(OUS- - -E, Koibito!" peppily strated Fierie. "I bet you )(ave all of the latest and awesomest japanese stuff from the intrenet!"

"That would be certainly acura" stated the pretty troll. Koibito's hive was quite the distance form Friska's HORETASTIC HORE HIVE, so they had to traverse the terrain _really_ daintily. Nearly nothing negated the navigation's normalities.

"W)(-ER-E AR-E )(-ER-E! ! !" Fairi screamed with pasion. Koibito's hive was crafted from a sparkling silver that glistened like fresh rain dew so much it never needed any polishing or shinning. Even from theat smooth exterior, Koibitos' hive was distictinly beautifill. Upon the interior walls, each coridore was colored differently cause WHOM IN THE WORD WOULD MAKE EACH ROOM SUCH BLANKLY MONOTNOUS? Her steamy kitchen was built with a legitimet bambo tatami matt floor, to give it a nice Japanese flare. Its walls were a light, salmonella color since pinkish-red ALWAYS looks good with yellow! In Koibito's tokonoma (that's like the area near a fireplace were Japanese keep their art), she had a picture's of Saske (cause he's really hot!) and hanging scrolls with ancient Japanese troll poetry that Koibito wrote in Japanese vertical-wise with calligraphy pencils. She also had one Mizuya doko room in her kitchen because Koibito's real good at making tea with sakura leaves.

Koibito's living room was connected to her kitchen which also has a hibatchi grille, so there isn't a need to describe it really. Koibito's bedroom had her coocoon that use to had icky greem slime stuffs in it (Which she removed because it got her bedtime kimonos all dirty! What a hassel!), some Nartuo and Belch posters, her high-tech Makku computer, her troll ipad (Feirfe has one, OK? I know trolls dont have alot of human techs 'cause theres is better, but I have one so yeah), and a bookshelf with every single Anime and Manga in existance (_ACCEPT YURI_ AND HENTAI OF COURSE ONLY SLEEXS _READS_ THAT KIND OF **SHIRT**). It was painted in a hot, but still daintily delicate dreamy pink color cause pink is one of the best colors on Koibito and it suits her body type well even though its not even her blood color. It looks pretty much like my room acept with more anime and manga (since I don't have alot, actualley…). Koibito also has a Wii beacuse she only plays JAPANESE games.

"wOW, tHIS IS THE BEST, uH, hOUSE EVER,,," acknoledged Tarvos. ")(-EY YOU GLUBFAC- - - - - - - - -E! Feirie argued "W)(Y AR-E you studdering! It IS the best house ever not the best UH house –EV-ER!" "Please desist youre quarelling, you should be more sympathetic too poor parapalegic tarvoses speach impeedment." There was an akward silence but then everyone laughed like at the end of a kodomo anime episode. Koibito and her friends then gathered around Koibito's flat table, which was made from sakura and mahogany and very well designed in order to discuss their imenent plans.

"Oblivionly, our most skillful approach at apprehending Friska would be to first ensure that we can always find she and Skrilex. If we cannot locate them with easily, we can be lead to alots of trouble!" began Koibito expositionally. "ALSO! We wouldn't want FRISKA TO SPR-EAD, right?" pointed out Fieri. "I think I saw her impregnant Equoops!"

Everyone at that exact momint stared at Fierfi intentaly. Tarvose even sipped and spit out Koibitos fine sakura tea that she delicateley prepared along with some wageshi (SWEETS). "yOU WHAT?" Tavoros climacticly exclamated. Fieri shortly expositioned her encounter earlier about the orgie with the Firska clones, Equous, and possibly a troll named Meenah who may or may not have existed at that point cause they forget and it was to dark too see everything clearley anyway. They stared in awe at her tale. "mAYBEY, tHATS THE MAIN REASON EQUIS MIGHT OR MIGHT NOTS HAVE BEEN PREGNAT," "But we cannot be cognitive for a positive probability," the mysterious and softly clam asiatic troll emboldened.

**SUDDENTLY "RING RING RIG"** Tarvoss sell phone went off again. This time it was SPEAK OF THE DEVILE! EQUOIPS!

(Cue Pesterchum Log)

CT (CentuarsTesticool) began pestering AT (adidasToredoor)

CT: D - -) Highb100d, It appears that I must inform you of my sudden….. PERGANANCY!

AT: sPEAK OFTHE, eRM, sATIN, kOIBITO AND MY MASTESPURT AND i HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT YOU AND YOUR POSIBLE, eR, BABEY

CT: D - -) I do not know wh001m is the father maybe, so that is why I seek youre pilgramage.

CT: D - -) It is imperative Koibito and her allies figure this out due to the fact I am….. GIVING BRITH TOMMOROW! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

CT: D - -) I am still unsue of whom the fathers because it can be meal or female! ! !

AT: uH, yOU SHOULD GET TO THE HOSPITAL,,, qUICK!

CT: I will produce in the finest haste.

CT (Equoops) has left.

(End Pesterchumlog)

"It appears that Equoos is indeed giving birth soon. We should visit him, just in case." Explained Koibito with miraculos intelligence. They all got on her Isuzu (AN: Japanese brand of car fyi), which was colored a pretty pink and with detailed silver streaks, and headed for the hostipal with great haste and ROAD RAGE! They mat Equops there and then quickly got a room for Equoos before his water could broke.

"WHY DID YOu NOT KNOW ABOuT YOuR BABBY uNTIL NOW YOu IRRESPOSABLE HORSE FACE! tUMUt" bickered that "uu" thing hwo was interning as a doctor temprarily. (AN: What are those things anyway? ? ? Obvously, they aren't trolls cause they don't "troll" they CHEER AND JEER I mean COMMON! They only resemblance they have is orange horns and grey skin! That dosen't mean there trolls, they just look alien! So its to earily in the storey to know what the heck to call them.)

Equoiops was placed on the bed. "Do you personages perhaps like to solve a mistiry?" queried Equiops. Koibito and her friends nodded indignantly. "I believe I shall sport my new detective outfit." She said the beautiful leader of the group, Koibito. She briefly drived to her house to get her brand new suit (SINCE REMEMBER HER POWERS NEED RESPIT?). It was a sexy silver zentai (Japanese catsuit. Hers doesn't cover her face like most zentais) worn by those really hot secret agents. It kinda showed off Koibito's chest and hips a bit, and made her look even more skinnier but at least not anorexic ew. In her spare time, Koibito liked to wear it when she had to solve mysteries or go on a secret mission because it made her feel more sexy then she already was.

"WOW KOIBITO! YOU LOOK R-E-ELLY PR-ETTY!" screeched Feiri, "Please do not mention such phrases again. Sometimes, I feel that my beauty is not a blessing, but truly the opposite," sighed Koibito mournfully. She began to cry coruscating tears of wisdom and perplexing knoledge as she thought harder and harder about her curse. The akward glares from perverted men always made Koibito sad. She very seldom felt comforatble around men, accept maybey nice gentle but wimpy cute ones like Tavors, but she didn't like him in that way. Besides, he belonged in Fefries quadrent…

They now had to ask people Equois interactswith alot so they know whom the father is. "We should go to interrogate Napata first," stated Koibito. They began to think about where Napeta may live, since she can't be found anywhere a normal troll can be found. "i, uH, wONDER WHERE SHE LIVES," wondered Tarvsod.

(AN: Thanks for reading Chap 6 part 1! Part 2 ASKA CHAP 7 will be out on 4/13 because its Hussies birthday! !)


	7. Chapter 7: WHOM IS THE FATHER? GWE2

Chapter 7: WHOM IS THE FATHER? (GUESS WHO EDITION) Part 2/ CONTINUED (THIS WILL BE THREE PARTS TOTAL)

(AN: Today is 4/13, AKA our very own Mr. Hussey's B-DAY! In cellebration, the birth of a _true_ _miracle of a new beginning_ will occur! And giving birth to new life is a wonderful thing. That's why even thoght Equis was unwilingly in an orgie with an evil person like FRISKY FRISKA doesnt mean he should get an ABORTION THATS JUST WRONG AND UNCHRISTIAN! ! ! God looks down upon baby murders like probably SELL-SEX/ SKRILLEX/ STUPID GUY'S NAME I COULD REALLY CARELESS and FRISKA the HORE. Just always remeber that Homestick belongs to the HUSS and Octopinp they work really hard on Homestuck which belongs to THEN ONLY NOT ME OK? Also since cause this is a special chaper I thought that the two main fonders of homestuck deserve a special apearence! Tanjoubi omedetou (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) and soreja tanoshindeeee~! o~_^o)

"Tavros, I imagine that interrogating Equoips to find Naprata's house is a decent conjugation," stated the beautiful, intelligent Koibito in her debonair vocabulary. Koibito's hypnotically beautiful voice rang throught out the hospital, enhancing the hearts of every man and woman. Tarvos timdly pulled out his cellphone and called Equois.

(Cue Pesterchum log)

AT (adiosToreadar) (Tarvos) began pestering CT (centarsTestified)(Equips) at 4:13

AT: uH, wHERE DOES nAAPATA, lIVE?

CT: D - -) Right over there in that cave

AT: oH, oKAY, tHANK YOU,

(END PESTERCHUM LOG BUT THEY BOTH DIDN'T LEAVE)

"uH, nAPATA LIVES, rIGHT OVER THERE" pointed out Tavros. "OK, L- - - - - -ET'S GO!" screamed Feirfe in her shrill loud but endearing screaching voice. They stormed into Napata's cave while she was busty drawing on her messy shipping wall. Napta didn't know much about love so instead she just watchs people together and to predict the future (Not like Koibito, however. Koibito is often right, and Napata is just mostly as smart as a dumb **CAT**. However, besides Koibito Feirie and Tarvos she is also one of the nicest and cutest trolls so shes alot smarter then that gross HORE Friksa and SMELL-ox who only knows about computer stuff like how to move a mouse around and play minsweeper.).

"nAPATA, dOyou and Equoius often like to have, uh... _**FUN with each ohter? ? ?**_" inquired Tarvos nervously. "yeah! equoos and i have a lot of fun together! we watch anime and my little hoofbeast friendship is magic alot and also we play games on equisps' wii! :33" cheered Napata cluelessly. Napeta clearly had the wrong idae. Tavros shook his head back and forth in shame. Clearly this inocent cat cold not be the father.

"Do you know w)(at a BUCK- - -ETS?" questioned Faeriea. "eW, fAIRE, nOT HERE!" squeeked Tarvos. "whats going on? Are you two fighing? :33" asked Naprta. She was too naive and stupid to know abot the truth yet. Most of the time Napeta was to busy catching mice for Equois and doing things a normal nekojin would do like lying around the house doing nothing looking all kawaii and stuff. She was also much younger then the other trolls and didnt quit comperehend their complex mating rituals. u_u"

"Do not fall into the ruse, Napata. They are deviously constructing **FAKE **slang terms." Explained Koibito Minano, whose sleek, black hair and almond shaped eyes made her look even more stunning as the light and wind flowed in from the window. Her silvery eyes with pink highlights pierced into Napra's and made her realize her falsified honesty. "OK Koibito! :33" shouted Nepta. "Did you perceive the sound of Equiop's baby?" interrogated Koibito. Neprata's eyes wideneded and sparkled with adorableness. "does dis mean im gonna be a mother or father? :33" she cutely asked all kawaii and everything.

"We are trying to figrue out whom the father maybe is." Continued Koibito. Suddenly!

"_We are Fighting Dreamers! Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers! Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers! Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh-! Just go my way!_"

It was "Fighting Dreamers"; a song Koibito liked from her favorite anime; Naruto! ! ! That is Koibito's ringtone, so she had to pick up her phone.

(Cue Pesterchum Log)

CA (creepyAquarium)(Erdrain) began pestering OO (overtOtaku) (Koibito) at 6:12

CA: ~~~ok so i dont knoww wwhomelse to ask so im askin you for advvice~~~

CA: ~~~should i go ask Equios to get back wwith me but he cheeted on me twwice and has a baby~~~

OO: As you already cognizant, Equoos is preganant and needs alot of protection. Its your job as possible father of his baby to guard and defend for him and be there for him and defend him.

CA: ~~~wwell yes or no~~~

OO: Yes. However, you willnot heed my speech and instead follow Friska unwittingly.

CA: ~~~what no thats impossble I _**hate**_ Friska! ! !~~~

OO: Unwittingly. I know because I am fully cognizant and omniscient and you are reticent. (AN: She's really poetic so yeah)

CA has went away.

(End pesterchum log)

"That was just Erdoon nothing special" stated Koibito. "i don't like mr ampurra." Purred Napata. "BY-E NAPETRA W- - - - - - - -E AR- - - - - - - - - - - E L-EAVING! ! ! !" scremed Fairiea all shrilly.

The gang left the cave swiftly. "UGH NAPATA'S CUT- - -EN-ESS BOTH-ERS M-E! IM SO J- - -EALOUSE! !" groaned Firei. "Fieri, that's really condescending of you! Nepara is a mere child!" bellowed Koibito beautifully with grace. "WHALE I AM the _COND- - -ESC- - -E_!" she retarted back. Every one was quite. They walked daintily back to the hospital again. Today was 4/13, the day Equpis was giving birth to his abby. Every troll was there. Bengo and Gamzee were together all sexy, Knaya, Meenah (Equois and her is JUST FRIENDS now though OKAY) was also there because she had to, and everyone else there too. Only the STUPID people (You know whom) and Erdrain weren't there because he was sad. Even Andrew Hussey and Octopimp were there to bless the baby and christen it into the cannon story (AN: its and it cause they dont know the gensdr yet). They were close moirals (some even think theyre NOT close enough to be _**MATESPRITES**_ but i think that isn't true) and they always were together but not in _that_ way. Or so every on thought. ANYWAY... onto the big momint~! ~_^

"Greetings highb100ds, my water broke and I now must do the pushing. Please... 100k away..." maoned Equious.

"ARE YOu READY SIR? tUMUt" asked Doctor "uu" nonchallantly.

"_**PUSH!**_

_**PUSH!**_

_**PUSH!**_

_**PUUUUSSSSSHHH!**_" cheered and chanted everyone in unison.

Equio's bone bluge stretched out far and wide like the Earth. If someone other than the Doctor was looking, they can see the babey's horns poking out. They looked like two pointly wet arrows. But it was all hairy and gross and sweaty so i wont really go into detail. "wHaT A mIrAcLe! !" shouted Gamzee in retaliation.

"_**STRONG PUSH!**_" grunted Equious. Suddenly he baby slipped out and was catapulted foreward several rooms and even crashed in to the walls. But because the baby was STRONG like Equios he stomped back to the room, showing off his muscels and said "STRONG!" He had an eight pack and for some reason these weird eyes with eight dots in them. He was a 'b100 b100d t001', just like Equois had desired.

"Awww, he's ADORABL- - -E!" screeched Fefeirie noisily.

"ITS A BOY" remarled Karkat in his usul loud yell.

"And he even said his first word! 'Strong'! Just like his mommy!" Bengo chimed.

"so thats how babies are born :33 ! !" meowed Nepata while going aww.

"uH, wOW, tHIS IS PRETTY, uH, cOOL," mumbled Tarbos shyly.

"Oh my he Needs toget Some Clothes fast! ! !" Kanays groweled angryley.

"cHiLl mY sIs, hEs jUsT a GrOb, lEt hIm FrEe" Gamzee calmed his morial down.

"H3 SM3LLS L1KE BLU3B3RR1ES!" sniffed Tereizi inquisitiveley.

"Whale guses hes kinda cute, I GU- - -ESS." Meenah sighed jealousley.

"Your so mean, can't you 8e more happy now?" Arana made fun of her best friends meanness coyly.

Hussey stared blankly as usul while Octopimp had a silly grin on as usaul. However, they were really taking it serously but also very happy for their character.

Koibito grinned but didnt say anything since because she knew who the father was but was too afraid to say anything since she had dangerous future telling powers. She had a good reason to keep it secret. Finally, she said, "I feel obligation to state the imperativeness of how this baby must be preserved. For this young man is destined to travese grear distances in order to consequently find success in life." she said intelligentley and psychically with her special future telling abilities. She reached out her arms and treid to pick up the babey but he was far to heavy. So instead she reach out her arm and touched the babye's heart. Suddently he began to glow and every one gasped. Asthe Kunoichi of Soul, she had the same powers of a life and heart hero but with special ninja training as well. "I extended the duration of his life span." she explaned with brilliance. Every one gasped in awe.

Every one began to clap and cheer. This was the happiest momint in Equouiss life. He wondered out load, "Hmm, what sh001d I name this baby?" Every one immediatey looked at Hussey, who shrugged coolly and then pointed to his partner Octopmip. Octompimp grinned again while looking around shyly, since becaue he was a bit nervous since he was on the spot. Finally he gained confinedence and, he said: "From now on... this babeys name shall be... EQUIOS JUNIOR! ! !" declared Octopump trumpantly.

Finaly Husey said, "We shall NOW perform the ritual!" Then Hussey and Octopimp performed the ritual and Equois Junior officially became a proper baby.

Then Tavros turned to Koibito and studdered like usul, "wHAT DO, uH, wE DO NOW? iS IT ALL OVER?" Tarvoses eyes were filled with a bit of saddness and depersion in his tears. Koibito felt kinda bad. So she said, "Rest assured your misteries are still all unsolved! You must continue your quest to unlock the sercets." While everyone was still cheering and dancing this was also a specal momint for Tarovs and Fierie so they looked in to each others eyes knoingly and then held hands. Faerie blushed tickled pink. Tarvos was also happy too. Even Gamesee was abit jelouse even with his boyfriend. Karkat was a bit anoyed since cause it was too much like in the redroms he watched alone and Hussey didnt really like couples either, but otherwise everyone was happy. Equois Junior cooed in his mothers arms. Today, 4/13, was the birth of a new beginig and evryone looked foreward to whatever could happen next. They were prepared for whatever adventures were coming up next.

(AN: AWWWWWW isnt that ADORABLE! I hope this may also convince people to be against killing babys since they are such a precious thing. NO ABORTION if its against the law in alternia it should be AGAINST THE LAW HERE! Please give more reviews please.. Im gettin abit discouraged since cause no ones giving me any tips or complemints.. TTnTT )


	8. Chapter 8: WHOM IS THE FATHER? GWE3

Chapter Eight: WHOM IS THE FATHER? (GUESS WHO EDITION) PART 3

(AN: OKEY so this is the final chapter for this mini-storey ark. WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO SEE WHOM THE FATHER REALLEY IS! We are going to be able to slove the mystery this chap cuz we will know whom the father really is! Tanoshii desu ne? (AR-EN'T YOU -EXCIT-ED; as Feirfie would say LOL) Gomenasai cause I took so long cause I'm just BUSSY I was going to rivise but whom really needs dat anyway since cause I have actul stuffs to do cause I AM BUSSY UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE! (LOL rember when OBMA said that shitake in hiss speach or something like that LOL but I don't really care bout American poltics since cause whom needs that baka bastard being our beligerent black (NO RACAL I JUST NEED A NOTHER "B" WORD TO FINISH MY PRESONIFICATION) bully because hes a AUTOCRATIC TYRANTICAL OPPRESSOR whom only cares about stuff like raising taxeds and being AN ILLEGAL EMIGRANT and RUNING OUR COUNTY UGH! )

"I presume it is now time to cease and desmiss our insolent session of incontinent indecision," indicated the intelligent Koibito Minano. The stunning kunoichi of soul possessed a rather lushious extenseve winding black hair, that stretched down-low, like a curtain in the finest estate. Her delectable, almond shaped eyes blinked as her voice freeley ranged out. It sounded like a large assembly of birds, chirping and twittering the dashingly delightful phrases she spoke delicately, whitch was "I presume it is now time to cease and desmiss our insolent session of incontinent indecision,", which were also the words she just said.

Koibito assembled a GUESS WHO board in order to organize the secret plan. Even though it is not from the Japaneese organ, Koibito often loved to play with simple American alien games that requied almost no skill or advanced technolology or anything whatsever because it made her look superiorly intelligent to unskilled unscrupulous mean trolls like you know whom. It also alowled her to elaborately alleviate the pressure of using a crappey pen and paper only to map out the suspects of whomever rapped Eqauis and then gave him a babbey. She aligned their pictures with perfectley pinpointed presision and awed her amiable addled associates in astonishing amazement. They meticulously mapped out the marvelos machinations. (AN: WATASHI WA... GIJIN-KA NO MAJUTSU-SHI DESU YO~! ! ! ! ! (●◕∇◕●) ) The list they forged were as followong:

1.) SKRILLEX 2.) Napata 3.) Fefari 4.) Terzei

5.) Karkat 6.) Tarvos 7.) Firska 8.) Area

9.) Fefefari's Sister Grub (?) 10.) Octopomp 11.) Kenaya

12.) Menah 13.) Gamasee 14.) Bengo 15.) Erdoon 16.) Hussey

Tarvos and Ferie possibilities for the plan. There was a lack of evidense, so they had to use alot of there logic skills. "tHE FATHER, uH, hAD TO BE IN THE ORGIE, i THINK,,," asked Travo. "W)(AL- - - -E I THINK YOUR RIGHT! ! !" screeched Feirie. That means that the productor of the baby maybe is:

1.) SKRILLEX 2.) Fefari 3.) Terzei

4.) Octpimp (Him and Hussey are the creators so they could do anything they could be there even if they werent you never know)

5.) Menah 6.) Area (It was to dark to see so she could be there to along with Skrillex and Meanah for morail support)

7.) Friska 8.) Hussey

After looking at the lits, someone injected loudly. "8ut why am IIIIIIII one the list? I don't even know Equois all that good!" It was. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ARENA? ? ? "I was sucked into the vast orgie but I don't think I was near Equoos. He was to swaty and it starting to make a STINK! I didn't even do much to anyone; I was kinda of a wallflower" she clamed. "I believe it a splendidly recherche conjuration to remove Area from the Guess Who(m) Board." asserted Koibito. The list is now:

1.) SKIRLLEX 2.) Fefari 3). Terzei

4.) Octopimp

5.) Meena

6.) Friska 7). Hussey

"uH, wE SHOULD INQUISITION MEENA AT HER HIVE,,," murmed Tarvos. Meena has left the celebration they had after the ritual which was after the berth. Tarvos knew the plan had tobe flawless right? But Koibito was knowingly evident that the speculatons were accusingly false and she knew whom the father whom he really could be. Koibito knew whom the _**real**_ father really is was! Grudginly, Koibito reluctantly followed the group reluctantly.

They went to Menah's house. Because Meenh is Feiera's cousin from another mother grub they hda put on sucba gear to travel from across the sea."I'm going to c)(eck on my sister grub! ! ! !" screamed Feirie. Feire has departed from the travels for a temporaryily short amont of time in order to check on her sister grub so she left the party in order to tend her sister grub.

Koibito has water-breathing powers so she didnt need scuba gears to travese the 7 seas. "Greetings lowblood. We are present at this current moment inorder to ask you afew questions about the orgie." integrated the stunning troll Koibito intelligently. "i wasnt there so please CLAMSCRAY!" schrilled Menah. When Tarvos and Koibito came back, they met up with Feirie. "GUYS I KNOW WHOM T)(-E FATH-ER IS MY SISTER GRUB TOLD M-E!" screeched Feirie. "ITS. . . . . . . . FRISKA! ! !"

Tarvos was all like "}:O" and the shocking development. "That is most certainly accurate.. However, that you discovered it too early turns out that it split the timeline!" expositioned Koibito. This was bad. Really really _really_ bad. Something had to be done to fix the

(Cue pesterchum log)

arsenicCatnips (AC)(Naprata) began pesterin carcatGentleman

AC: napata walks up to karkitty and purrrs :33

AC: napata asks karkitt curously "wets ur favorite anime" :33

CG: I DONT WATCH ANIME.

CG: IT IS A KIND OF JAPANESE CARTOON FOR MORMONIC CHILDREN.

CG: I DISLIKE CARTOONS. JAPAN IS A CONTRY. JAPAN IS ALSO SOMETHING THAT I DISLIKE IN PROFUSE QUANTITIES.

CG: I BELIEVE THAT CARTOONS ARE FOR DUB CAT GIRLS WHO WILL NEVER FIND A DATE EVER BECAUSE NO ONE LIKSE THE.

AC: napata thinks that karkat is being an ingorant meanie and should watch a romantic one with me :33

AC: napata sands karkitty a link to a Narto sub (AN: Cause OMG dubs aspecially in ENGLISH SUCK UGHHH WARUI DESU NE! ! ! v_v" )

(AC sent CG the link)

CG: THE BLONDE CHARACTER WITH THE METAL HEADBAND IS NAMED NARUTO.

CG: HE IS THE MAIN CHARACTER.

CG: AND THE SHOW IS NAMED AFTER HE.

CG: THE SHOW IS NAMED NARUTO.

AC: napata asks do you like it? ? ?

CG: I THINK IT IS A MERELY MEDIOCRE MEDITIATION OF MEDIA.

CG: IT IS AN ACTION ANIME ABOUT ABNOXIOUS NINJAS.

CG: THERE IS NOT UNOUGH ROMANCE. SO IT SUCKS SWEATY USED UP EQUOIS BALLS.

AC: thats mean karkite! equois went through alot in the last three chapers! but also thats why napata does shipping :33

AC: napata is trying to decide what her FAVE otp is :33

CG: I INSANELY DISLIKE SHIPPING.

CG: IT INVOLVES FORCING TWO PEOPLE TO MAKE OUT. SOUNDS LIKE FRISKA HOREMONGERING TO ME. (AN: foreshadowing? ! ? ! ?)

AC: oh karkat napata thinks your so silly what a cutie :33

AC: my best ships sofar are Nartuo(heart)Saske and Saske(spad)Sakura :33

CG: BOTH ARE EQUALLY DUMB. AND I AM NOT A "CUTIE" I AM A ANGRY TROOL WHOM NORMELLY TYPES IN GRAY TEXT TO HIDE MY BLOOD COLOR SINSE BECAUSE IT IS THE TRUE MARK OF EVIL

AC: nepata cock her head and says wha? :33

CG: I JUST SAID SOMETHING OFFENSIVE THAT TOOK UP THREE LINES. BUT JUST PRETEND I SAID NOTHING K? EH YOU PROBABY WILL NAYWAY CAUSE YOUR JUST A DENSE CAT GIRL WHOM KNOWS ONLY CUTE STUFF ANYWAY.

(AN: My next fanfic is goin to be a Nartuo one I need your help decidin on a ship napata and I have the same ships in common. But which one do you think is better? I relay want to make a yaoi but also I can't decide which is better? Maybe I should do both but SEND ME YOUR SUGESTS!)

AC: napata purrrs on Karkittys lap until he decides :33

CG: NO. GET OF MY CROUCH.

AC: (heart)

CG: ...

carcaticGenicist (CG) has left awkwardly

AC: (;m;)

(AN: Well thats was it! I hope you were enjoying your read! Now that the GUESS WHO quest was completed but timeline was messeded up by Feirie! ! ! And will Friska and Faeries cousin and sister grub make a return apearence? WHO KNOWS! ! ! Aneway, FAVE MY STORY AND GIVE ME MORE COMENTS NOW PLEASE ARIGATO~! ! ! o^_^o )


	9. Chapter 9: RETURN OF THE HOREMONGERER!

Chapter Nine: RETURN OF THE HOREMONGERER! (ALLIENCES ARE FORGED!)

(AN: whew! I feel so significantly superior since I submitted the spire of the several storeyline sigments (AN: meaning "Whom is the Father"). Anyway SO there will be no more arcs for now sinse cause there abit painful to write. Also I started my devantart account so feel free to check it OUT! UNFOTUNATELEY, everyones really mean there compared to here (≧σ≦). Also people are CONFUSING me telling me that Koibtio is WRONG for a FANtroll and that OCTOPIMP IS NOT A FOUNDING FATHER! isnt that crazy! every thing every one is telling me is all like resverse and stuff its so confusting! And its so WARUI (BAD) I cant go back and fix all that stuff but at least I'm CORRECT in that octopnip DID contribute to HOMESTUCK. UGHHH people are so mean on the internet I cant even TAKE it! ANYWAY, you guys (my fellow fanfic fanatics) are in for a TREAT! Cause this chaps events will be a suprise for you, so I won't spoil it in the AN so that it'll be shocking and surprising! !)

"My juncture here with you will take a brief break nano desu yo. My powers (AN: SHE DOESNT NEED MORE RESPITE!) tell me that you two require more time alone," conveyed Koibito beautifully. The pretty troll with ashen-black black sable hair flipped her hair. It spread out everwhere, breifly hit Koibito, and then returned back to where they should be resting upon her sholders.

The graceful, glowing, theandric Koibito than used her usul cagey teleporting powers to warp back to her hive at warp speed. After that she said "I will leave you two to your own devices arimasu yo~". Koibito dispeared and went to her house.

"uH, wHERE SHOULD WE, gO," inquried Tarvos. "W-E S)(OULD GO TO TH-E N-EW JAPANESE CAF-E THAT OPEN- - -ED UP! ITS CALL-ED CAFE M-EW M- - -EW! ! !" screeched Feirie. Taros and Fefieri arent REALLY japansese but they wanted to relive the nostalgic memories of their friend Koibito. tarvos said, "oH, uH, oKAY," and then blushed as he shyly took fefires hand in his. Fefieri smiled and they walked together side by side arm and arm down the street. Tavros thought to him self, "gEE I SURE DO HOPE THIS MOMINT NEVER ENDS," because it was very specal.

When they got there they sat down on a table outside across from eachother so that its more romantic. Then a waittress whom had short pink hair and cat ears and a cat tail with a jingley bell. She had large pink glisening eyes that radiated with sheer intesnity and she reminded the two a bit of like Koibito. But they didnt miss her. Yet.

ANYWAY the perky young wattress smiled at the cute couple and winked at them cutely. "What would you like to eat?" she asked. Tarvos was really shy so he was all embarased and stuff and said 'uh' alot and it made the watress laugh and smile alot cause it was so kawaii as usaul. This made Fieferi also got annoyed but was obligded to translate anyway. "H-E WOULD LIK-E SOM-E... CONFID- -ENC-E." she screeched meanly but jokingly while pating him on the shoulder and winking coyley. Tarvos blushed abit more and suddenley sighed sadly. Then Ferfie apologised for her sudden coment then and said, "OK, )(e actualey wants some wageshi and sakura jasmine tea for the two of us!" The waittress whomse name was also Ichigo then said "And for you, madame?" and Feirie just nodded and asid "I'll tak-E the cod! ! ! and the SAM-E THIN OKAY! ! ! ! 38)" since all Fergi eats is fish and sweets and stuff like an impress should eat like that stuff.

(SUDDENTLY ICHIGO'S POV!)

I went into the kitchen and made some food for the cute couple! I'm thinking of them not having to pay for some of the food because they are a cute cuple so they don't need to pay for everthing! also they look realley familiar maybey there from another ANIME TOO like ME!"

(END ICHIGOS PO)

Ichgo came back and said "You don't have pay for the wageshii it's IN THE HOOOOOOOUUUSE ,NYA~!" since she saw that Tarvos and Fairie was such a KAWAII couple since they were together like a cute couple should be! "uH, tHANK YOU,,," mumured Tarvos.

Tarvos locked into Feferie's eyes nowingly and stared. "uH, wHEN WE GET TO MY, hIVE, wILL WE KISS ROMANTICLEY?" he beseeched quietly. "Sure! We are MAT-ESPRIT- - - - - ES aft-Er all!"

SUDDENLY, roses started to fly rapidly into the room, knocking furniture over, a long with a bajilion pretty sparkles! "uH, wOW, iTS LIKE, i'M IN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! ! !," Travos shouted. They _had_ too kiss. It was inevtable. it was the perdfict event for a shoujo anime scene and it was so romantic. They had to kiss!

Fefieri reached out her two arms and locked them into Tarvos' arms, and then bent them inwords. She puckered her lips, but not from the mounds of wageshi she had. As she moved closer to her matesprite, she felt an everlasting eternal etherial eye (AN: As in _feeling_. I learned about this word today!) as she attached herselves lips with her matesprite. She moved closer to her matesprite in order to lock lips with him. They then tumultuously tilted the top-tract of their twisting torsos (AN: That would be there HEADS), turned tacitly towards the tainted tapestry, and togetherily transported their teleorganic tongues, timidly tolerating them to touch tender tessellations, thereupon tasting tonitruous thalposis. (AN: SEE; I'm a AWESOME WRITERER! ! !)

Suddenly, Jake flew into the outside area of the Cafe Mew Mew! He growled and barked manacingly, wagging his tail hostily. He pulled out a gun, and started shooting all around the wide agape vicinity. His aim was really bad so he missed everyone. Ichigo had to protect the couples, but Jake was a dog so she was to scarred! "uH, i GUESS I HAVE TO, uH, dO SOMETHING," confessed Travos. Feirfefe was unsure whether to be -EXC-EIT-ED or SCAR-ED for Travos; for this is was an exceedingly exposed enconter! Then before anyone can act Jake decided to used the ultimate atatck; RED MILES! ! ! ! !

"Muahahaaha! said Jake Noir "_Nobody_ escapes the **MILLS**! ! ! ! ! !" There was a bug mass of red electricity everywhere, preventing the patrons and employs and the cafe from running to safety! Everyone was all screaming and scared and stuff. Ichigo couldn't transform and neither could her friends in order to save everyone from the evil Nori. Fefierie was a dasmel in destress. "CAN ANYON- - -E SAV- - -E US? !" she excalmated shrilly. As the red ten drills sored across the sky, a lone tentacel reached out and grabbeed Fefierei! It almost like the gross disturbing garbage that turns SOX on in anime form called HENTAI! "AAAHHHH! ! ! H- - -ELP M- - -E! ! !" she screaed. Everything was in suspense!

(SWITCH POV TO ERDOIN)

Erdoon was all mopey like usul and his black emo eye liner was dripping desperately every where.. He couldnt find true love agian since Equoos was the only man whom would ever LOVVE him. AND he even CHEATED ON POOR ERI WITH AN WOMEN! There was no hope (AN: Genddit cause he's the Prince of Hope? ? ?) and he was hopeless. Suddenly, a solem tune started to play, which was Erifain's rigtone and theme from AlterniaBound.

(Cue Pesterchum Log)

dobleTrouble (DT)(SKROTOM-LEX) began pestring creepyAquarium (CA)(Eridain)

DT: 2o ii here u r having trouble gettiing love... _**DOUBLE**_ trouble? ?

DT: ii know that feel

CA: ~~~ yeah wwhets it to ya ROLEX? ? ? ~~

CA: ~~~ you dont knoww wwhat its like you mean baka~~~

CA: ~~~ its not like... i like you or anyfin... ~~~

DT: wat? (AN: SEE CAUSE HES TO AMERICAN HE DOSNET EVEN KNOW AND CANT TELL ERIDONS BEIN TSUNDEERE?) ii can covet you two beiing my mart2piit

DT: you know you want me all the biitche2 want thi2 (AN: LOL HES SO '2TUPIID' NOONE **REALLY** LIKES HIM CAUSE HES FAT LAZY AN EVIL! ! !)

DTF: ;-) ;-) (AN: LOL HE USED BAKA AMERICAN SMILEYS INSTEED OF SUGOI JAPANSE ONES OR HOESTUCK ONES! ! !)

CA: ~~~ wweerent you wwith friksa ~~~

DT: ii am wiith her ii love her and 2he2 hot and stuff and all but ii need a second love cuz that2 my lucky numer

DT: PLU2 ii can ju2t convert her to my ki2me2i2

DT: 2o you game dude?

CA: ~~~ no wwhy wwould it matter i mean sure i wwil but i dont just get it ~~~

CA: ~~~ i wwill be your matesprit... sol-kun ~~~

DT: heh heh thx whatever sol koon mean2

DT has left the converstain to go watch gross _**anercian**_ hentai (AN: as improtent as it is to show you like your conutry SOLEX GOES SO OVER BOARD! **PLUS** _why _dose he even have to wear red and blue glasses_ just because he likes america so much_? Japans waaaay better anyway I wish i was japenese = x =; )

(End pesturechum log)

Eridin was so elegantly enchantedly elated at the prospect of his newfound LOVVE. If this were to be a manga from a actual homestuck panel, you could see a little teeny tiny little thought bubble with a huge _**RED**_HEARTH on it that zooms in! It also looks something like THIS: (3). Anywaym Erifon was feeling was different. He felt like he shoulds visit. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . FRISKA? ? ?

He rode on SeahoersDad and traveled to the HORETASTIC HOREKINGDOM CASTEL. "~~~ stay here noww daddy ~~~" he said a little daintily as he absconded while tip-toeing gayly. He knocked on the large mote that stood in front of the castle. "H E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E EY! Who is it? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?" languished an familiar voice. "wwell its me eridainn i decided to join you... OH COD IM DESPRATE AINY I?" eridon replied. The door became agrape and allowed the swishy, fishy violet blood in.

"~~~ friska i wwant to join you because i hate EQUOOS ~~~" stammered Erifain. "L 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 6L I made him pregrant!" she gigled manacingely. "O_O... ~~~ wweel i guess i havve tothank you i reely hated that BASTERD!" he grutned with vigors.

"Anyway I h a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a ave t6 tell y9u wh6else we let j9in our aillence!" she said. "C69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 6LME here B.C.!"

Then... FEIRIE'S SISTER GRUB APPEARS? WHOM IS SHE REALLY?

(Back to Tarvos POV)

As soon as Tavrso looked in to Feirefes eyes he knew what he must have has to do. Her eyes were portruding glissening rays of inocence and sadness and that made him feel really bad about the recent situation. Suddenly Tavros looked inside of himself and realised an awesome power. As soon as the Red Miles was quickly aproaching Tarvos he reached for his lance and whipped it out of his pocket. When the tendrills were going to grab him he skilfully and daintilly sliced the enemys attack in halves! ! ! "AHHHH! NOO! **WHAT HALF YOU HAVE DONE!**" Jake Noir screaned in horrorterror. His arm was severed by the attack nand cut off from the miles! Then after that Fefieri was set free! Feriefi went and got her trindent thingy after giving Tavros a big HUG and chucked it into Jake Nors face! Suddenly there was huge yowls and a huge pool of candy red blood rained from the sky! Terzei was so exceited that she ran and slid across the pavement and started licking everything with her tounge. "YUM! ! ! K4RLK35 C0M3 CH3CK TH15 0UT! 1T5 50 YUMMY JU5T L1K3 Y0U :] ! ! !" Trezei grineded. Karkat grimaced and shouted at a loud abraisive volume, "JAKE NOIR IS DEAD. HE WAS MY FRIEND. HE HAD RED BLOOD LIKE ME EVEN TOUGH I USED TO BE SILVER BLOD. YOU ARE LICKING HIS BLOOD. THAT IS GROS." he shouted. "G05H K4RKR4B Y0UR3 50 53N53T1V3 :[" replied Terzei wistfully.

While the scene was sorta distrubing Tarvos and Feirie reached over to eachother and made out. Their toungs were like vines in a jungle whom were ment to connect into singularity and intertwin and become one. There love would become the ligature of romances in the distant future. The, Gwmzee and his boyfriend walked up to the kissing couple. "hEy mY bOYfRiEND tOLd mE tO MEET uP wItH yOU hErE! hOn;!" honkled Gimzee. "Its imperative for me to state my true identity!" began Gamzee's boyfriend. "I... am Calamassis!"

EVERYONE GASPED. The true hero whom would rise up against evil was always right infront of them. "U (AN: His quirk BTW is too replace "You" with "U") all must comprehend this. Friska and her retreated goons have allied with a great threat. I do not know whom it is, so we must ally with Koibito once again in order to find out whom it is! Also, if you didn't know, I'm pretty much just like Koibito but a bit weaker and sexier and half-troll half human." explained Calamassid.

(AN: WHAT A SUPPRISE! Gamzee's boyfriend was really CALAMASSIS? Whom would of known? ERIDON REALLY JOINS _**FRISKA**_ AND BETRAYS HIS BF AND FREINDS? And WHOM THE HECK WOULD EVER DATE... _**SKROLLEX? ! ? ! ? !**_ Anyway, I promise that I will make Koibito less strong or whatever cause the doltish people on deviantArt are telling me to change her. ANYWAY I hope you liked my chap! Please review since I really want people to know I'm a GOOD WRITER and that's shown by reveiws and story length. And, maybe if you review, I'll read your stories and review them to! ANYWAY I hope you liked the chap!)


	10. Chapter 10: s Calamassis: Rise Up!

Chapter Ten:

[S] Calamassis: Rise Up!

(Betty Crocker Formulates!)

(AN: ok SO I decided what I will do to change Koibito to. I don't really have much tosay other than the fact that Im trying to be a bit more organized with my text with lines. So here are some responses to reviews.

filterthejunk: THANKS FOR BEING A HONORABLE HARDCORE FAN! I'm going to send a friend requiest if you want.

Son-of-a-Pantskat: MY WRITING IS NOT LIKE SWEET BRO AND HELL JEFF OK I MEAB WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SHIRT ANYEAY? Anyway, I looked at Homsetuck High and it's _**SHITAKE**_ thats what. Dont comprare it to my fanfic cause its SUCKS! and I mean sex scenes are hot and all but its not even like they have tohappen like _**THAT**_ its SO AKWARD.

Enigomatic and monochromeXdreams: I intentionally spell Solex's name as Skrillex (AN: I hate that band! and I HATE SOLEX. plus hes not that memerble really. So naming him **"Skrillex" **is basicly KILLING TO BIRDS IN ONE STONE!) and other shitake since cause I HATE HIM! ! ! ! Plus he deserves it. ALSO JUST BECAUSE I'm not the BEST typerer, in the world, DOSEN'T mean my writing is _**BAD**_, OK? but thanks for the read anyway I guess.)

* * *

><p>(THIS IS IN KOIBITO'S POV)<p>

I was adapting my intentions for conquesting Friska and Solex and that novel associate but not Eridan because he has to be killed by Kansya so that the timeline would not screw up. I will once again adopt the attire I wore known as a zentai in order to cache into the HORETASTIC HORECASTLE.

Because Firksa is a STUPID HORE she placed a bunch of blatant traps and easy to find secret entrances. Navigation was nearly nothing to negotiate nefariously.

Then, I sighted a commodity of some sort from the corner of the darkenss. It was. . . . . . . . SOLEX? "hey koiibiito? gue22 what? CHING CHONG CHIN CHANG! 2ee? ii told you i can talk in japane2e!" he mockingly maliciously muttered. (AN: I _hat_ it when people mistake japanese for chinese! ! ! The two contries aren't even _**near**_ eachother! Plus they have different cultures chiniese people are lame since cause THEY STEAL ANIME AND MANGA AND MAKE BOOTLEG STUFF UGH! ! ! ! ! Also they support Obsma and his commie agendas and dictartorship and socailisim!) ANYWAY becuse I was _**enraged**_ I sheathed my kunai ninja knife and summoned a bunch of BUTTERFLIES! They came fast to Sollex like raging cars. "2hiit not the butterfliie2! ! NOT THE _**BUTTERFLIIE2**_! ! !" he screamed. I guess that taked care of him.

I couldnt kill Solex because he has to do something else in the future and THAT would SCREW UP THE TIMLINE! ! ! plus he has SO MANY DUMB CLONES like other gemoni mustrad bloods that its almost impossible to kill him cause hes near immortal. Maybe he's going to... nah. " EY! What took you so long?" inquired Friska boorishly out of no where. She noticed my trumphant truculent supremacy in defeating Solex so briefly. "I am presently extant at this location to stun you and Solex, therefore so preventing you two from unleashing havoc and trouble furthermore" I expositioned. I got my knife again. Leaping rapidly, I got onto Friska's body and prepared to stab her one and only senistive weakspot. There were no flaws in the timeline. Suddenly, I felt a sexy, distrubingly gross ominous thalposis embody my body. It was like a hore was raping me, except it was an arcane species of painful rape through magic enchantments from Friska reading her "HORE NECROMOMICON" spell book. This was really bad. I felt weaker and weaker as I was drained by Friska's mysterious sort of power of some sort. I fainted briefly and she went away some where I dont know. I changed dramasticaley.

"Oh NO! WARUI! ! It appears I have been... DILUTED! ! ! !" I shouted with the last of my breathe while looking intensely at my quakering finger tips. I was now a blue blood like Friska and Equoos, I could no longer use my abilities to breath underwater or teleport with my magic, my God Tier is now the Star of Zen, and I am no longer Japanese! My only power passed down from gerneraton to generation is my bloodline ability from the blue blood village which is forseeing in the future and stuff. My red fox lusus Kichona is probably getting severly injured from the curse Friksa placed on us, too. 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

* * *

><p>(CHANGE POV BACK TO TARVOS)<p>

Calamssis was determined to venture over to Koibito's hive along with everyone else. The party assembled to travel towards the house of Koibito Minano. "W-E should fly on Calmas-ES' lusus! 38D! It's a FLYING SNAK- - -E WITH WINGS ON A TR-E- - -E BRANCH! 1 !" screeched Feirie in a overwhelming rush and burst of ecstasy. They all hopped on top of the Snake that he named "Tobu" and started to fly. "uH, tHIS IS KIND OF, sCARY I HAVE A FEAR OF HEIGHTS," squeaked the diffident Tarvos timidly.

When everyone arrived at Koibito's they noticed somehing rather stranger. The house was blue and not silver and pink? It was a bit smaller too, and parts of it are missing and the shingles were weird and falling off and it wasnt Japanese anymore so it made her look poor and stuff. Her iPads was also missing, probably being humped by the HOREMONGEERER to research porn files for _Skrilex_. ")(-EY where is Koibito's )(ibac)(i and stuff?" wondered Feirife sadly in her solemn solitude.

Calmassos leaped infront of everyone to provide an exposition to everything. "I beilieve that Koibito was cursed by the abhorable FIRIKSA, thus therefore her house is in "HORE"-endous condition. It is imperative for us all to do something about this crippling cringe-worthy calamity~" expositioned Calmasiss entrustingly. "Are any of U cognizant with a potential solution~?" he inquired.

Suddenly, Koibito appeared? She was all blue and derpessed and snifling from crying tears and stuff. Her yukata were now a somber sapphire dress with somber teardrops instead of sugoi sakura leaves. Plus she didnt even know what a yukata is she just thinks its some old dress now that she found herself wearing. She looked somberer and depressed than usal. "_there is no solution to my currently pressing callous calamitic calumnic qualms..._" she stated smugly with sadness. Every on looker in the complex stared in awe at the dolorous development. Was this the new era of a TERRIBLE HEINOUS INIQUITOUS DEMISE!

* * *

><p>(CHANGE POV TO PAST KOIBITO THIS IS A IMPORTANT BACKSTORY FLASHBACK)<p>

* * *

><p>(Cue pesterchum log)<p>

timaeusTestified (TT)(Dirk) began pestering overtOtaku (OO)(Koibito)

TT: ~`Hey there`~

TT: ~`Do you remeber me, swetie?~`

OO: I apologize, but I am not familarized with whom you maybe are.

TT:~`I'm the one whom taught you about sugoi anime and japan and stuff`~

OO: Anime? Japan? ? ? I apologize deeply, as I am not famliar with thos term.

TT: ~`OK then, check this one out`~

TT: ~`Its bout this really hot ninja dude named Naruto whom likes adventuring`~

TT: ~`But he's not as hot as my hot kawaii bf Jack English whom likes adventuring!`~

TT: ~`He's really hot so I know you'll OLVE it!`~

(TT sent OO a link)

OO: Hm. I do must concur.

OO: This is very pleasurable method of entertainment inded.

TT: ~`I thought you might know about it since because your an 'overtOtaku'`~

OO: I was not familiar with the term while creating my pesterchum name up.

OO: What exactly is a otaku?

TT: ~`It;s a huge anime fan like me~! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !`~

TT: ~`My kawaii bf doesn't like it as much~ ^(︶︹︺)^ `~

OO: Because since you sent me that wonderful miraculos media, I must inquire What is your name?

TT: ~`Dirk Strider~! I know you are name is Koibito Minano`~

TT: ~`This is our first convo togther in your timeline`~

OO: o^_^o

TT: ~`I see you are getting the hang of using sugoi smilies like me`~

OO: I believe I have discovered my true typing quirk, desu~

TT: ~`And your learning Japanese~!`~

TT: ~`Anyway I have to go now`~

TT: ~`Jack wanted to meet up were going on a DATE NANO DESU YO`~

TT hast disconnected.

(End pestercum log)

* * *

><p>(BACK TO TARVOSS POV)<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh dear~! I think I know what the problem is! Do any of U know any good anime fans?" inquired Clamssis. Everyone shook there heads in dark dismal dereclit dismay. "I believe that Koibito lost her powers because of the destruction of her link to anime, her energy source. As a Sburban Kunoichi her powers are directly linked to the power emitted through anime~. The more animes exist, the stronger Koibito is because they are able to provide her with careful nurturing and vitamins fortified."<p>

"_but i am no kunoichi im a star../_" cried Koibito in sad turbulent remorse. Koibito knew she was really good at playing Sburb, since she already easily beat it twice in the past. She was used to being a hero of SOUL rather then ZEN, which was now confusing to her. Also this problem of change through the curse made her sburb accont expire. As a recent Star of Zen, she is able to stay balanced at all times. But her powers curremtly were uneffective. The blueb lood began bawlling bashfully. "_why can i no longer be my true real self...?_" she inquires desprateley. "_i must get my revenge on frisk..._"

Meanwhile back at the HORETASTIC HORECASTEL, eridon was impressed. Feiriefe's sister grub was actually a troll? She was... THE REAL CONDENSE (not Fierfie) AND BETTEY CROCKER? "wwell its time for us to get a revenge!" shouted Eridin asif he was the leader. "HEY! Not s6 fast! We still have t9 get chinagirl back int6 her original blue self! BC, g9 back into hiding with Fefiri, it's imp6rtant we can spy in them f9r as long as we can! Eriadn, y6u must kill Equ96s and bring Kanaya t9 me!" said the evil malingering Hore.

Betty Crocker went down into the deep blue sea. There were many vibrant vertebratic fish in the deep, glistening seas. The Condensce then transfored into a sister grub and used her powers to watch Feirife. ")(m! It looks lik-E S)(-e alli-ED WIT)( CALAMASISS!" she stated. This was bad for her because only Clamassis can defeat the Battrewitch, whom was she. Atfer figruing this out, she vowed to never use the letter "U" again.

Edrian had idea/ plan in order to stage the asasination. MAYBE while he now dates solex he can get back revenge on EQUOOS BY PRETEND DATING HIM! ! ! this was sure to be a ruefully risky raunchy endeavor. But the might not work? Only time can tell.

* * *

><p>(cue pesterchmu log)<p>

creepyAquarium (CA)(Eridan) began pestering centaursTestecless (CT)(Equoos)

CA:~~~ hey baby lets get back togeta knoww wwhat im sayin dude ~~~

CT: D - -) d001d i though you t001d me t001 never come back agina!

CT: D- -) i expected you t001 cheat on me

CT: D- -) i love you s001001001001 much i miss y001

CA: ~~~ i luvve you too babbey ~~~

CA: ~~~ wwe need to havve good ol fashioned fun again ~~~

CA: ~~~ wwith... BUCKETS ~~~

CA: 3;) (AN: does Eriadn have a special smiley? I think the 3 applies to the seadwellers but im not shure?)

CT has disconuted in rapid excitement!

(End pesterchum log)

* * *

><p>(AN: wow! So much has happenened! But, I think even MORE can happen now! also my SUGUI TOMODACHI Mikuru-chan whom is going to read my fanfic (AN: if your reading this your so sugoi I love you~! BUT NOT IN <strong>THAT<strong> way, ew lesbos are gros) soon will get a devantart accont so please support her too! ANYWAY hope ya guys liked it.)


	11. Chapter 11: The Hive

Chapter 11: The Hive

* **WARNING:** THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A SPECAL CHAPTER SEE THE END OF THE LAST ARTHURS NOTE IF YOUR CURIOUS AND WANT TO SUBMIT YOUR VERY OWN FANTROLL TO BE IN MY STORY FOR THE NEXT CHAPER AND ON! ! ! ! !

ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ

(AN: COULD SOME ONE PLEASE EXPLAN THE SUDDEN INCREASE OF VIEWS? ? ? ? ? ( O m O ;; ) I mean arigato for showing this to fellow otakus you know BUT once there was like 270 vistors IN ONE DAY? ? ! ! ? I think there maybe is a conspracy but at least its in my favor so thats good i guess. Anyway in this chap I'm going to intoduce some new CHARS! If you read Homestick form the start (AN: WHICH YOU SHOULD even tho yeah it IS really kinsda boring and sloooooow most of the duration of the start), you should know just whom indeed these people are. ALSO, I just wanted to point out that I WAS RIGHT about Callborn and Callipoe (AN: That's 'uu' and 'UU" if you forgot)! THEY ARENOT TROLLS SEE! !1 ! Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ

ALSO, I apologise for the looooooooong abscence I have taken at the current past. o(╥﹏╥)o My parents forced me to go on A LAME ASS TRIP TO FRANCE CAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WOULD LIKE THAT... FOR A MONTH... My parents probably want to kill me with ennui (GEDDIT CAUSE IT SOUNDS FRENCH) or something. There like "Lol France is "LIE"-ke (Gettit cause it's a LIE) the captal of THE ARTS!" I think they should of taken me to JAPAN cause that's the REAL CAPITAL OF ARTISTIC VALUES. Don't they know I'm a REAL artist anyway? ? Also I couldve learned how to be a TRUE MANGA-KA (Magna DRAWER) if I stayed long enough and took lessons with Masahi Kishimoto (artist and arthur of Naruto). I'll just write what happened on my deviantart later so I have more dairy entries if your curious. Now, here are my resposnes to reviews:

Almostnever: Arigato gozaimasu~! Youre review was so indepth I feel like I learned about my own writing. I saw that you read chapter one did you read the other ones because those dont have as many critiques?

"Erifan": ok SO first of all I have to say that we all know that youre not Erdrain but thats obivous. Uhm... So whom are you REALLY?

The Gemini: Skrillex is a SHIT character that's why theres alot of hate on him I DONT HATE GEMONIS ONE OF MY NON-HOMSTUCK FRIEND IS ONE! Also canadans are OK I GUESS I never met one but I only made Friska cause I always picture her as a Candan for my head cannon but I don't know why?

Willow: UGH it's people like YOU whom mess up my lives! I don't use Google to check my spelling anymore because I CAN FREAKING SPELL. Ugh it's people like YOU whom make me write less... ALSO Koibito is a GIRL I make it more than obvlious GOD!

And also there was this other person with a long two part review I forgot their name but I just have to say I didn't read your review cause it's too long lol)

* * *

><p>"Due to the fact that we lack any good methods of reviving Koibito, I hope U all know that I am sending over two humans, Dace and Jad, over to our universe in order to help us." expositioned Calamsis. Tarvos kind of knew Jad and felt a little pail for her (AN: Geddit cause pail is another word for BUNCKET?) so he was excited but not quite like Fierfi. The only problem was that he was now with her Fieri the girl of his dreams.<p>

"Also, I require you three; Tarvos Ferifi and Koibito; to stay at Tarvos hive for the time being." continued Calamasis. "Also Tarvos, U should put in an anime DVD on tv or the wii while she's sleeping, that way Koibit might maybe have some more respite to survive; since because that's her sole lifeline~" He expositioned briefly. Then, Calamasis and Tobu flew. However, but he left his boyfriend Gamnzee with the gang. "uH, i GUESS WE BETTER, gET GOING," decided Tarvos decidedly. Then he pulled out the paper map that Calamassis gave him and pointered out where he wished to go. Because there was no good means of transportation, they had to walk. Walking wayward with winding white walls while weary was woefully wistful.

Upon reaching the large, tall, slendter, vermilion, hive, Kobito started to get dizzier, almost like Skrillex when hes drunk too much JACK DANIELS except Koibtio would most likely probably just chose Sake instead. "_i require aid because i appear to be nearing to my final demise... i simply wish to wither away like a dry leaf so do i implore you not come to help me..._" she muttered. " Tarvos? S)(OULD W-E H-ELP H- -ER?" screeched Feferi inquisitiveley. "uH, i DON'T KNOW,,, iF WE CAN," he replied astoundingly. "_no..._" jabbed in the poor, somberly incomplete angle whom was known as Koibito Minano, Star of Zen, or previousley the Kunoichi of Soul before she was cursed by FRISKEY FRISKA THE EVIL FRISKY FRISKING HORE. Her now saffire blue eyes glistened ravenly, seeding a sad, somber depressing emotion into the eyes of her secret crush, Tarvos Nitram. Except, no one can ever know about her feelings since because then Fefeiri would get furious and Tarovs' life could be RUINED INTO DESTRUCTION AND DESPREPAIR! Also Fiferi would probaly cull him after becuase otherwise he could break alternian law by exposing a legendary blooded troll to the pubic. And because shes sad.

The two starcrossed lovers left Koibito in her current dilapidated state but turned on a copy of Fullmetal Alcemist in the backround, for that was her only wish. "uH, fERIFI, dO YOU IMAGINE THAT WE SHOULD, kISS, aND, uH, fILL BUCKETS AGAIN?" shyly asked Tarvos coyly. Excitedley nodded did Fairie. (AN: I'm trying out new sentence structrues so do you think I should keep writing sentences like that from tim to time?) SUDDENTLY GAMSEES BUTTED IN! ! ! He swooped Tavros away with vigors but it was because he neds to 'dish out' some "bRo tO bRo AdvICe"

"lIsTeN Bro." he begain, I haVE a LiTtLe SoMeSTHinG fOr YoU,"

"oH NO, nOR THE BUCKETS AGAIN,,," said Travis.

"No MaN iTs tHiS lItTlE mIrAcLe In A bOrTlE tHaT mAyBe CaN hElP yOu WiTh YoUr MaReSpIrIt." Gamzee handily dugged into the bottom of his codpiece and appearified a little vile of brown gooey potion from his capture log. Ever since he reached his god tire as the "beard of rage," he gained the abilty to make and sell an assortmint of potions, a skill of which will maybe come in handy for the future even though its not an attack.

"wOW, wHAT IS IT," marvelled Tarvos in a state of pure euthanasiac wonder. His eyes googled and sparkled like a chibi in the glissening light that broke through the glass and muddy goo potiony stuff since cause he was turbulently transfixed and it was filled of so many insurmountable ingenious mysteries.

"tAkE tHiS pOtIoN aNd DrInK iT iMeDiAtElEy, FoR iT wIlL mAkE yOu A HeLlA aWeSoMe KiSsEr, BrO." Articulately eyed the straneg bottle with nervoseness did Tarvos. "AlSo DoN'T wOrRy It TaStEs LiKe CoPpEr MiXeD wItH cOloN cAnDy AnD aLsO iT pRObAlY wOnT mAkE yOuR lEgS fAlL oF sInCe CaUsE tHeIr RoBoTic AnD aLrEaDy AtTaTcHeD tO yOuR bOdY aNyWaY."

Tavros gulped down every last droop of the potion and chugged down the entire glass bottle passionately with all his might. Then he felt this enternal etherial eye elliptically emit esoteric energy, endlessly evolving extraterrestrially into his lups. "w-wOAH," he began studdeering, "y-yOUR RIGHT GAMESE, uH, tHIS STUFF REALLY IS A MIRACLE, mAYBE, wE CAN USE ANOTHER ONE TO HELP KOIBITO,"

"No PrObLeM bRo, YoUr My BeSt FrIeNd AnYwAy," retarted Gamzee back with his usual jolly 'HONK.'

Them Tarvos ran back to Fairife and said that he was readier than ever. Then after that she reached foreward with her two arms and hugged Tarvos, her matespirt. The two corally-cerise carnation cirruses clasped cheerfully. About to go on their bed and maked out they were, when suddenly... _**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCH.**_

"uH, wHOM IS IT?" asked Tarvos. ":33 napata says its naapta!" cheered napata blithfully. ":33 napdta askes can i join?"

"UGH NO NAPATA! T)(IS IS PRIVAT-E!" screamed the impress to be.

"uH, dO YOU HAVE, eR, aNYTHING BETTR TO DO?" further inquisitioned Tavros.

":33 napada answers no not really thasts why im here"

"W- - - - - -HAL-E TH-E ANSW-ER IS NO! L-EAVE US ALON-E! THIS IS A BIG KIDS ONL- - -EY ACTIVITY! ! !" Fairie screened with raging madness.

":33 napata says but I want to join in with you guys!"

"pLEASE NAPATA, yOU MUST, uH, gO AWAY"

":33 napdata responds awww ok i but still have hivework to do from Grubschool anyway"

and then Napdata left boredly without a sound. After they finished kissing and other romantic stufffs, the couple went to sleep and had a good nights rest. (AN: Aww arent they so KAWAII? ? ?)

SUDDENLY, a broad jade portal appearified into the room with rumbling rushing relentless rapidity! "uh hi! i hope im not intruding lol :D!" It was Jad! "so whats up with you to? :)?" she continued. "Oh, were FIN-E! 38D" said Ferfie in a sort of saddish way. "you dont sound good, whats wrong? :(" pressed on Jade. "uH, nOTHING'S WRONG," answered Tarvos dully. "wOULd YOU, uHM, cARE FOR A DRINK?" he asked quickly with terseness. "yeah sure! i heard that a friend of yours made good sakura tea, huh! her name is koibito right? everyone in all of Sburb knows whom she is! :D" said Jad. It was a secret profession of Tarvos tomake really good drinks so he took some of Koibito's tea while she was busy watching Full Metal Alcemist. Tavrod even took a good, agile glance at the show since it's a legit ligature of liturature (AN: meaning the manga and script, since of course everyone that is actually smart knows ANIME IS NOT WRITING! I hate it when _anericans_ and bakas mix up manag and anime HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?). While preparing Jase's tea, Fefire and Jade has a GIRL TALK.

"Oh hey JAD- - -E!" screched Ferefi dismally.

"lol oh hi Feirife :D" remarked Jade,

Fefiri looked kind of wistfully woeful wallowing in her weary worn-out worriments, so Jade aksed her, "whats wrong lol :P? tell me!"

"Jad, DON'T T-ELL TARVOS, but I think he's getting a bit too boring, you now?" complained Fefeiri distastefully.

"but isnt tarvod like your distined lover or something lol? :) why wont you love him anymore? tell me! :O" farther inquried Jad sillyly.

"ug)(, t)(ats w)(at Koibito t)(inks; you know, about the distined lover thing... But I don't think its true. Its just that Tarvos maybe cute like a little chibi tinkwink lusus but thats IT! theres nothing ELS- - -E to himn hes just so... BRING! ! ! So also I think I like someone else more..." muttered Fefeiri under her breath to her privacy.

"well whom off all people is it? tell me! :O" shocked Jade deliberately.

"Its... … … Well, GIMEZZ of COURS- - -E!"

"but why do you like gimzee out off all people lol doesnt he get kinda crazy sometimse when he eats waaaaaaay too much green slimey pie lol? :D and also isnt he dating bengo I mean Calmases anyway? ? xD" lolled Jad in suprisement

"I KN- - -EW BUT! It's just I know he's gets so CRAZY but I just love it when hes all VIO- - -ENT and stuff hes such a kakkoi BISHIE tavros is too gentle and kawaii like a little kiddy kodomo even in BED! ! ! but on the other hand with Gamzee I kinda snuck up on )(im when he wasnt looking AND SL- - - - - - - - - - - -EPT WITH HIM SO HE STILL DOSENET KNOW! ! ! It was actually better then I exp-Ected! ! !"" shouted Fefeir in a bright fanfare of revelry.

"wow, what a story Feferi lol! :D" sad Jade.

"I think I am going to BR- - -EAK UP w/ Tavros in a few days and try to get GAMEZEE ALL TO MY S- - -ELF! ! !" continued Fairefi evilly in visceral ultimate burning bliss evilly.

"but why would you do that lol! dont you realise what your doing? your going to DISTROY TAROVS! ! ! tarvos is such a god troll! he supports you and provides for you and stuff like a true bf! his position and ranking as a new highblood is very secrue. and if you know you cant be w/ Gazmee you know that as the impress you cant provide your self alone :( ! ! !" panicked Jade with intensity and hyperness to her princess fiend.

"Your WRONG! Tarvos is just NOT good enoufh ! ! !" suddenly complained Ferfari edgingly in response. ")(es not the )(ighest bloodline level like Koibito AND )(e keeps crying to )(imself lateley everynight like a WEENIE! So I also HIT HIM! ! !"

Jads eyes widened and peaked with curiousity and confusion. "but after he became purple blooded i never saw Tarvos CRY!" questioningly chimed in Jad pointily.

Ferari crunched her teeth together and let out a big growl. "I DONT LOV- - -E TARVOS ANY MORE I DONT EVEN LIK- - -E HIM AND THATS A FINALE! ! !" Farferi truculently jutted-in intensley with charge.

Then, unwittingly, Tarvos and Gamzee returned to the scene...! "uH, i HAVE PREPARED YOUR TEA, JAD,,,E" he mumbled and muttered timidly to himself with fearr. "oh, thanks! but it isnt as good as i thought, thought lol :( i think koibito would make it better but i hear that shes sick and procured an amnesia about Japan and anime in some weird way! i hope she gets better soon and so does everone else over in my world! there all counting on her convalescence!" Jade responsed back in a manner.

"O)(, t)(ats cause TARVOS only PRETENTS to likes the taste of tea he but he really HATES the taste of tea especially Koibitos' so he doesnt know how to make GOOD TEA! ! ! and he only pretends to enjoy it so that he can make Koibito EMPRESSED!" screeched Fefeire with an abrasively above-average angry agitated aggregated blushed a bit since because he knew it was a bit true. Then he broke down and burst into tears since becasue he could no longer hanfle anymore of Fefrie's meanness.

"yOUR, uH, tEARING ME APART, fIERI! ! !" his voice ached and cracked in depresseed tears that descended into a dark, gloomy descent of darkness that echoed and transcended all other sadness and misfortune in the entire planet and game of Sburb. Taken aback, Fefire and Jade can only stare in awe and feels sorry for doing that to poor Tarvos.

.

Suddenlt, a whale of a large red portal appeared and out walked... DACE! WHOM IS JAD'S BF! He stuck out his middle finger to greet everyone ironically as his black shades glistened daringly in the light. but it was a actually friendly and ironic sort of jester (HE WASNT TRYING TO BE MEAN, OK?) "oh hey dace! :D" greeted Jad excitedly with peppy peppiness. Dace nodded coolly and said nothing at the momint since cause he was supposed to be a cool person like Andrew Hussey. Then he pointed his chin in Tarvoses dirtection and said in a intimidating low sexy voice with lots of swag, "COOLKIDS REPRESENT YO!" Then he shot a gang symbol at his gangsta brother Gamzee by x-ing his arms and nodding a few times silently, to which Gamzee honked back to the tune of one of their favorite second-favorite band Snoop Dog's songs (AN: I DONT KNOW WHICH ONE SORRY CAUSE IM TO WHITE TO KNOW BUT NOT GANGSTA EITHER SO I DONT KNOW) and x-ed his arms and nodded back immitatingly.

Then Dave fumbled around in his pockests and reveled... A BPX THAT WAS RED AND SHAPED LIKE A HEARTH? ? He showed it to Jade and she gigled and blushed awkwardly and sentimentally. "aww thanks dace your so thoughtful! what ist it lol? :D" she inquiried lovingley to her faithful otoko tomodachi.

Then Dave carefelly opened the box and randomly cleared his throat and breathed in and opened his mouth and raped climactically in a hip-hopesque rhythm, "yo, dave say dat youse dont gotta worry man cuz dog food be a ironic symbol of love to bitches or some shit DAWG" (gettit cause Jades a DOG?)

Jade wagged her tail in joyous awe while panting like a adorable CHIBI KOINU and her eyes then epically enlightened with bubbly highlights in the light. "oh boy dog treats! thanks you dace! wan wan :3 (AN: thats the sound INUS make in NIHONGO like arf or woof in English)" Then they spontaniousley decided to maked OUT in love as Faifri as Tavros looked on glaringly in intense seething jealousy. Tarvos said angryly to himself frustratingly, "tHIS IS, uH, _**BULL**_-shit, fEFERI NEVER MADEOUT W/ ME LIKE, uH, THAT," (GETTIT BECAUSE HES LIKE A BULL? ?)

AS SUDDENLY AS DACE APPEARED A NOTHER RED PORTAL APPEARED ACCEPT IT WAS DARKER? It was... ARADA? "wHOM IS THIS DOUSCHEBAG,,,?" requested Tarvod.

"hahahaha! i am a bad fantroll AND I AM HERE TO HELP FRISKA AND SOLEX TRAP YOU ALL! ahahaHAHAHAHHA!" and then a cage fell ontop of Tarvos's hive. "OH NO SOM-EBODY )(AS TO SAV- - -E US!" yelled Fefeirie grittingly across the hallway. Koibito was frail, yet weakened, but she tried her best to grab her old dusty kunai (she just thinks its a normal kinfe lol) but she coudnt quite reach it. _"hey... gamzee...? … may i inquire you assist me in obtaining my dagger-esque weapon and relinquish it from your possession and transmit it into mine...?" _ Koibito made an inquiry to her stoned black juggalo comrade while indirectedly motioning her fingers around in a circuluar motion.

"sUrE tHiNg sIs!" Gamzee announced and handed the thing that was actually a kunai ninja knife to Koibito. She then used her strengthened accuracy and skill and precision to throw it at the stupid fantroll whom WASN'T really in the cannon story. It hit the troll whom was actually made-up by some retarted devantart user WHOM I WILL REFUSE TO MENTION and dirty poor people blood came spurting its way out. After that, Tarbos began to taunt his wounded adverstity by flailing his arms wildely and making cluckbeast noises to anger him as he began to died quickly and painfully.

"NO! why did you kill me? i'm only doing my job cause I'M POOR AND I CANT DO ANYTHING ELSE OH WAIT NEVERMIND I JUST REALISED IM TOO _**LAZY**_ TO EVEN GETA _**REAL**_ JOB CAUSE IM _**POOR **_REMEBER? ? ! ! !" hallowed Arada dumbly and blankly. (AN: Poor people are SO USELESS it' not even FUNNY lol. They can't get anyother job other then STEALING stuff and ROBBING banks and PROSTITUTING like FRISKA stuff like that and then shooting up DRUGS for FUN. That's why I think we should tax them more cause they only detract from goverment, but our mentally deranged dummy DICTATOR wont ever tax them HES TRYING TO TAX **US** NORMAL BLUE COLLAR PEOPLE WHOM ACTUALLY WORK HARD! ! ! !) Then he died. But then there was more problems to worry about.

"uH, tHAT DIDNT REALLY DO ANYTHING WERE STILL TRAPPED," sighed Tarvod hopelessly. There was simply no escapade. The doors were all locked, and there were no secret exits or entraces. Though the window Koibito was able to see a shadowy silhouette of a mysterious new troll. Because the walls were too thick, Koibito was the only one able to hear him say, "Don't worry, I know how to get you get out! You can trust me, ok?". Everyone was unsure because noone knew whom he really maybe could be... COULD WE ALL TRUST THIS MYSTERIOUS MAN? ? ? ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ TBC!

* * *

><p>(AN: CAN WE TRUST THIS NEW POTENTIAL HERO? ? ? Well, I'll tell you whom he is! He's... YOUR FANTROLL! so OK I decided that I'm going to do a contest on devantART inwhich people can submit their (MALE) fantrolls and see whom I like best and makes into the mysterious character! I'm <strong>NOT<strong> writing chapter 12 until I get at least 3 entrees or just something reall good stuff, so even if you don't have a DA account MAKE ONE AND SUBMIT TO MY DEVIANTART saskesmyyaoikismesis OR FANFICTION PM BOX IF YOUR A TRUE FAN! so YEAH ok see you all next time!)

*:.｡.Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ.｡.:*


	12. Chapter 12: THE HARBRINGER OF DOOMSDAY

**Chapter 12: THE HARBRINGER OF DOOMSDAY**

(**AN: WARMING; I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY SINCE CAUSE IM ANGERY. ALSO BESIDES THE LONG ARTHRUS NOTE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VERY VERY LOOOOOOOONG SO PLASE BE CIRCUMSPECT.** Greetings once agina everyone. This is my twelveth chapter already YATTA~ ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ I think in this chapert it will be CHOU-EPIKKU since because the plot really** thickens**, alot is revaled about the antangonists plans, maybe I can even call it my **MANGA OPUS (so far)!** and SO with good news always comes BAD NEWS... I read the reviews I tried to neglected from before and OF COURSE I regret it after since beacause everyone on there prob from DeviantART is ganging up on me and I have to defend my stance with expeditious formidability and posthaste. And I have A LIT TO SAY. So HERE IT IS! The reponses to reveiws:

ASBusinessMagnet: SO the first thing I saw wrong when I saw your review was you said I "STOLE" a CANNON NAME from you, whitch is technicley impossible like what the HECK. You just came out off nowehre and I didnt even know whom in the heck you ARE (until later when I rememebred a username on devaintART w/ the same name as you whom trashed my politcal poetry several months ago)! Then the second thing was that you actually MENTIONED YOUR fanfic and said you told me to write notes in it which makes no sence? ! ? So then I decided and went and take a look at your Homestuck fanfic that wasnt the gross yuri one and I didnt get it at ALL. So INSTEAD of being nice and givong you a review on your page just for that wierd comment I'm goimg to dissect every thing single problem w/ YOUR FANFIC in return. HA!

1.) YOUR JUST COPYING ACT 6 BUT WITH SHORTER DIALOG! ! ! That requiries NO ORIGINALITY whatsever and then you accuse ME of copying YOU? ! Pfffft LOL. How incredulously egregiously asinine! Also YOUR the one that stole my WHOLESOME ENTIRE idea w/ the "sekret agent" pun accept you put AREANA as a evil secert agent char insetad of VRISKA. Yeah, SO imagintive! And by that I really meant so PATHETIC! !

2.) What is even the POINT Of your FANFIC?! I don't undestand it other then its the four second generation kids talking to Caliolpe like in the real manga. We know every thing that will alteady be to happen in the future story already! At least in mine its a diferent storyline then the CANNON and a UNIQUE ship and cute chars and action scenes, and plus even some yaoi too. Plus in mine I even use actually REVELENT ALLEGORICAL refrences to liberal polticians subjuggulation of our country, and sensorship, and corruption in our current media crazy era.

3.) I know people accuse being a troll and mostly on my DevantART BUT just because I'm not afraid to THINK DIFERENT then every one else dosen't mean I AM one. But on the otherhand, when I was done reading your fix I suddenly saw on the bottom a 'seroius note' were you technicley ADMIT it that YOUR a troll and you think my fic SUCKS! And as much as I like when people are brave enougfh to fight sensoring and say there oponion you can't just ATTATCK a random individual user online w/o actually TELLING THEM FIRST! ! ! Its you people that have to learn MANORS GOG. THATS "trolling" and cyber bullying and its not cool especially when in it's extreme form..

concernedCitizen: That was my OLD stuff and OLD STUFF IS ALWAYS EMBRASSING so it doesnt matter now anymore since because I now IMPROVED; I learned my mistales and NOW I'm actually FIXING THEM GOD! ! ! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

"TAVROS": YOUR NOT ACTAULLEY TABROS AND THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAPPENED! Last time it was Eridain! ? =_=;;

Bob: Ha ha HA. VERY funny. 凸(｀⌒´メ)凸 ALSO that was SARCASCM.

Yourundoing: Your opinion is simply your opnion and your opinion loinly. Also stop talking like Karkat cause your obiously NOT. And btw I never said I had a typing QUIRK I SAID I TYPE QUICK UGHH! ! ! !

Okay look: what kind of name even IS 'OKAY LOOK'? ! So my commentary is FIRST OF ALL you only got ONE thing right.. The truth is that I admit I kinda frogot whom Aradia is since because when I first started reading Homestuck I kinda skimmed it abit and only went to the fun parts. But even though now I'm going back to read it again, then when some dousche was talking about her fantroll and how its 'better then mine and I should use it for REF' after DEPFECATING KOIBITO IMMENSELEY I thought it was there fantroll instead of a actual cannon char. SO I named him after 'ARADA' instead of the REAL fantroll name and they were just a cameo villain but they also end up doing alot of damage to Tavors, Koibito and the gang (you'll see). Kinda like how youre saying about Koibito accept I'm going to ignore it cause SHES NOT A SHIT CHARACTER and how dies she NOT have a PERSONALITY? ! Also I looked Aradia up and the other one (the fantroll) is a MALE but SHE is a FEMALE! Even so they BOTH lack charisma and are really boring. Also why in the HECK would Tavros be a LOWBLOOD in my story since cause he ASCENTED to be a LEGINDARY (like Koibito before she was cursed and almost like Fiferi). I dont have Microsoft Word yet (I just use Word Pad) since cause my computer crashed some times ago but I'll get it again son. As for all you dirty poor people out there whom use the money you 'earned' in a mug just to buy heroin all I have tosay is... YOU REAP WHAT YOU SEW!

... okey Im done venting (;x;) )

* * *

><p><em><strong>CONTEST RESULTS! ! !:<strong>_  
>Okay SO I was actualey really suprised at all the entries I got on devantART and in my fanfiction PMs. I got SEVEN total but most of them were just SHITAKE (even a GIRL TROLL, a HUMAN and a gog dam whiny TRANSFROMER) and most of them SUCKED so I only THREE but will include the worst one (the mecha) to make a camel apearence just because the creator was getting all angry and complainy so I felt bad. But anyway a BIG CONGRADUATIONS TO ALL THE WINNERS~!<p>

1st Place: mikusfruitsbasket (on dA): Shes my *~CHOU-SUGOI TOMODACHI~* IRL aqnd she made a fatroll called Toshii Kitano. He will now be one of the new MC']s! ALSO check her out on devaintART she's really a SUTEKI artist and even thought she only has one devation so far, I have a feeling shes going to make some really god stuff!

2nd Place: naturochick1999 (on dA): There new to DevantART and I dont know them so good but they seem really cool and nice and made a really cute fantroll named Saskus Uichaii~! HOWEVER he will appear in the next chatper or two and have a real big supporting roll.

3rd Place: gracethekat (on ff): They were the first one to submit a fantroll and I really liked the idea of Emant Atoile SO he's going to be in this chapter as a miner character and possibley the next few as well.

LOOSER/ Runner Up: Cowskee (on dA and ff): okay SO this is the person I felt bad for because IM BEING COMPLETELY HONEST AND TRUETHFUL AND I DONT LIKE TO SENSOR MY OPONIONS: there fantroll looks like a stupid pink transformer with hearts or something but I decdided to include him in this chapter for sympathy pointers. The fanrolls name was Mega Tronisu-chan and he will be Equoises robot creation accept hell be abit different in the story.

* * *

><p>(THIS IS IN ERDAIN'S POV)<p>

Machines buzzed in the distence as the sultry silent seclusioned steam flowwed ominously through the stationary air. As I toyed wwith the contraptions like my ex-matesprite whom cheated on me taught me to once, I thought. Today is the day in wwhich I shall finally acquire my one true desire besides true lovve whitch is... REVVANGE! My neww alies Solex (whom is now my neww mastesprit and the one controllin all the evil machinotions behind the scenes) and Friska (whom wwas onces my kismesis and does all the 'dirty work' wwith her manuplative HORE/ 69-fold powers) previousley have sucessfully summoned Betty Crocker AKA The Condensce to fully formulate nad are helpin her to expend her evil cooking empire. All my life no one has evver LOVVED me so I used to be VVERY LONELY so noww I am FINALLY happy to be expected! Actualey even tough I have Soliex here wwith me this buildin machines stuff is makin me start to remiss about Eqouisu vvery endearingly. Hell, I evven glubbin miss KOIBITO and she made me think: gee maybey Japan and nice human culture and animes aint so bad after all! But I could not dwwell on those painful but nostalgical mamories NOWW since cause noww I have to finish a vvery improtant project involving the fate of the WWORLD and stopping my enemyes.

Suddently footsteps wwalked into the room. It of course wwas... fRIska and Solrex! "HEx69Y! (AN: for SOME stupid reson it stopped working and I cant do Friskas typing quirk with putting 69 es in "HEY" to hold it out really long) S6 h9w's y69r d69msday device thingy/ whatver y69 p6rmused me c9ming? !" I didn't wwant to automaticlay response since cause Friska frankly is pretty atrociously annoyin an gross but hey at least shes noww a my FRIEND so its okey? So I wwaited and then Sol retaliated to me instead. "hehehe well ii have no fliipiing iidead but it look2 liike hes ju2t 2crewiing around beiing lazy a2 usal. eriifiain you can take your tiime but don't be a effiing 2lowpoke jee2! even that iinfectaciiou2 lo2er every one avoiid2 named karkate can type fa2ter then you. typiing requiiers lot2a 2kiill" he blankly snarled disingenuously in one of his famose 'HII22YFIIT2.' Then he talked back again, "btw BC i2 back from 2pyiing on that dumba22 TARVOS and hi2 friend2... and 2he mean2 bii2ne22 thii2 tiim caus=2e one of our hench man ii2 down, a2 he2 '2' iincompetently defiiciient. 2o iim thiinkiing of combiing my black blood army with BCs cookiing empire to reinforce forces." Then all of a suden out of no where these bunches of carpacians and a gang of black people came.

"WERE THE MIDNIGHT CREW HERE FOR RE-CREWTMENT!" one of the four black people stabbed loudly and jaggedly. "exciilent," Solexes smile curled mischieviously on his gross hairy LII2P2 while making an evil skeming jester with his fingers. SUDDENLY! There was a noise coming from Sollizes pocket... It was... HIS CELLHPONE!

_"Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is_  
><em>Everything I do, I do it big<em>  
><em>Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing<em>  
><em>What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting<em>  
><em>Repping my town when you see me you know everything<em>  
><em>Black and yellow [x4]<em>  
><em>I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in<em>  
><em>Black and yellow"<em>

It was SKRILLEX'S FAVE SONG that annoying song Black and Yellow by Wiz Khafila! (AN: Getit cause of the retreated BEE FETISH he has or some shitake? !) He picked it up lazily and grumpily and answered his leader BC to the best of his already LIMITED ABILITIES.

C(ue Pasterchum) Log  
>CC (CalamatousConch) (The Condencse) began pestering DT (DoubleTrouble) (Solec)<p>

CC: So I asc-ERTAIN THAT MY LOYAL CONTING-ent hasn-ent got th-E N-ew on-E TO FINISH MAKING THIS DOOSDAY D-evic-E Y-et? !

DT: sorery my liiege iil get 2 that iin a biit he ju2t need2 2ome good ol fashiioned flaglatiion subjuggulatiion to whiip hiim into 2hape.

CC: Good boy. B-EST FRI-end. Thos-E INSOL-ent C))(ILDR-en dont know waht th-ER-e g-ETTING T)(-EMS-elv-ES INTO.

DT: hehe. yeah.

DT: waiit... what doi you mean? ?

CC: What I m-EANS THAT T)(-er-ES A MONST-eros thr-ET HIDD-en amongst thos-E FOOLISH C)(ILDR-en that thr-ET-ens us as a hol-E!

CC: Th-EY MAYB-e s-E-em harml-ESS )(OW-erv-ER; THAT ABSTRACT-ed anath-EMA WONT HOLD BACK THAT -earth loving landw-ELER STALL-ed away... That wr-ETCH-ed... KONITO MINANO.

CC: T)(-e imm-ENS-e pow-ER S)(-e holds insdi-E MAY B-e now r-EPR-ess-ED... ALB-eit if oth-ER INCOMP-et-ENT FOOLS AR-e not virgilant, th-EN W-e may b-E IN FRO SOM-e int-ENS-e imm-ERSIV-e inser-ECTION! ! !

DT: 2o wat2 actually her power2 be2iide2 2iight2eeiing and 2tfuf?

CC: That is... CON. FIN. D- - -ENTIAL! ! ! ! ! GOODBY- - -E, M- - -ER-E SOMNOL- - -ENT TRIFLING P- - -EON! ! ! !

CC (CalamatousCouch) has goone away

* * *

><p>(END ERIDANS POV ENTER TARVOSES POV)

Currentley my confounded credential comrades and I are cornered. Compulsively capsuled in a constraining clandestine cage, caused by a certain crazed cringe causing cull-worthy cheerless now cadaverous common creature completeley concerened with coin-capturering called "ARADA." Certanley this crucial chancy circrumstance craves a couple clean complete clarifications to circumvent this confusing corrupted conspiracy! But we tried every single method to escapade and yet nothing still worked. and so we were continuing to stuck. However, from far away we could soon perceive this enigmatic cryptic abstruse euphony organating from afar. Soon after the shadow came into view, and it was finally REVALED! ! ! ! !

The mysterous unknown troll whom was seeking to asisst the gang in their ardous actions was standing right infront of the cage! Everyone was encapsulated in awe by his dashing dote-worthy apearence. THEN in an abrupt juncture he began to exposition himself.

"I am... *TOOshii* *KitanOO*, Page *OOf* Space! ! !" charmed the rather dashing young male troll. "I crashed here in Alternia on a *metOOrite* with my sister/ *mOOrail* but *lOOst* her in the crash and *dOOnt* *knOOw* were she maybe is..." he siged wistfully with sadness. "My earth kid friends *frOOm* the *seccOOnd* generation, especially an individual called "Drink" *tOOld* me all *abOOut* *yOOu* *KOOibitOO*... it *sOOunded* like *yOOu* were in *trOOble*!" he panicked caringly.

The newly appearified troll's stature was rather average, although it was otherwise pleasing to Koibito since because of his *cOOOOl* demeaner radiated. He looked kinda like Erdoon (AN: Sorry Mikuru but its TRUE!) but onetheless NONKE and w/o the wierd hipster scarf thingy. His shirt had a purple NORTH NOD symbol and kinda exposed his rugged chest abit and he had this chraming smirk but that made him look kindsa HAZUKASHII (SHY). It was like love at the first site. DOKI DOKI (AN: That's giongo (ONOMONOPEA) in NIHONGO, its like when you make sounds with your writing) were the sounds her kokoro (HEART) vocally produced, similar in contrastion to a thunder storm raging intensely with charge through out the dense, pitch dark ashen night moon lit sky. Koibito's still, beating heart also felt enchanced, as if this mysterious new bishie's surreptitiously serenely sekushi allure was capable of manuplating Koibito's heart to make it feel magical. Accept unfortunateley Koibito recentley depleted all her knowlege on these vast vocabularies, therefore procured a most curious amnesia on how to think and say them; and now has no words left in the world to say her daunting drifting despondencies.

_"you... you are the one..."_ the cursed troll girl muttered softly and delicately while attempting to regain her signature alluring soft echo, like a lone sakura petal leaf descenting drasticlley down the soft carbon-dioxide air under her breathe._ "you are the one... the onlye one... that supposed to heal me..._" she strugglingly continued passivley, for her intricately ingenue intonation was delectibley delicate. Her fingertips was wiggling wildely with her unassailable death wafting across her bloodstream, whitch was once rich with a coral-ish silver-color, but now contains frail dark blue navy blood, resembling to Koibito's everlasting deperession.

Toshii and everyone and even Fierfi were astounded on the matter that Koibito has conjured to the vicinity. Heal Koibtios dramasticaley derelict state? Was how that even possible? ! "W)(AT IS TOS)(II GOING TO DO, KOIBITO- - - - - -E?" requested Fefir. _"toshii... please... place youre two feet along with your body on the location to my left... and reach out with your lims and grab my hangs... come on, toshii..."_ pleaded Koibito as her voice faded more and more, like a ghost whom is disappearing, especially since because Koibito was so sick she is about to become a ghost. The slim well built young troll gentleman followed the ex legindary blood's directions, for she was truely the most knowledgable troll out of the many trolls in existance, even more than Calamassis, and they both knew all sorts of unlimited spells and secrets and parts of the future.

_"gimezz, i require one of your... potions... perhaps preferbly the lovely fuschia one will do the finest..._" she continued. Gamezz tugged into his trusty codpiece again and got a large, fushia vial that contained thick liquidy slop that was brightly dazzling.

As Koibits mouth absorbed the potons dripping continents, causing her eyes to began to glow ragingly, and magic spurts sparked out of them like a wild garden hose berserking out of control. Then for some reason, Toshii's eyes began to glow too and inderictedly linked with the light of Koibitos as they held hands togetherily. They accidentley brushed arms against eachother as each of them blushed secertly and hid their faces with there hair in embaresment. There love was the cusp of the jointer of the two lights like two astrological contellations floting in the night sky, and it united because they were the strongest love can possibly hold. It was even stronger than Troll Jegus's and Napdata's ancestors love because those were crusty and OLD now and thus did not contain as much love, as being irrevelent causes ancient unimprotant history stuff to fade away. A pinkish-silver stream was Koibito's, and a purple stream was Toshii's. With the two oppositive lights, Koibito began to levetate and then eventually stood up, all consequently thanks to the power of love. Destiny was becoming true.

"Everyone, I am pleased to announce that I am now remained in a general median mode, thanks to the power of Toshii's love and dedication to our causes~" said Koibtio gleefully. Everyone was surprised at the concept of a true prospect for Koibito. She now had love, and was now in a healthy condition. "uH, wHAT JUST HAPPENED," inquisited Tarvos. Everyone was in aww but remained silent.

"Let us put these enigmatic esoteric engagements aside and begin our quest to finally defeat Frisk... once and ALL~!" Koibito cheered but spook to soon. Everyone looked up after an evil cackling cacophonous laugh was shattered thrashingly in the distence. Standing in front of Toshii and the cage was... FRISAK? !

" HEx69Y! ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,)" she introductioned her annoying catch phrase intrusiveley. Toshii stood on his ground and grumbled his teeth scaringly to defend himself and his friends. Then Friska pulled out her HORE NECRONOMICON and summuned a demon from the cursed grimoire in order to defeat the gang. It also appeared thatf rom last chapter Dave and Jafe DISAPPEARED? ? ! ? Something was suspectible in the air!

Suddenly a cerulian poof of smoke appearified behind the cage, and it turned into another one of her new evil assistents (AN: more like CUSTOMERS am I right? ! ?). Behind the cage was her sumonned new minion... NICK CAGE! ! ! "...wats the plan?" he aksed dumbly. Friska replied in her bratty nasality naggingly, "T6 give them a ragging B9NNER, of C69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69RSE ha HA!" So that was the plan, to give them a bonner ? ? (AN: I dont know thats what NICK CAGE in that video when Karkat got a bucket said; and sometimes villains logic are dumb so whom even cares anyway) But then instead of doing something pervertedly GROSS he went all actiony like in those films he's in with lots of expulsions (AN: And no PLOT LOL! I hate moves with NO PLOT WHATSEVER!) some intensified electric guitar music to the tune of UN OWEN WAS HER from the Tohou Porject came on! "The battle is *OOn* ? ? !" Toshii confused, and he was pushed then into a epic BOSS BATTLE! ! ! ! !

Toshii grabbed his trusty harpon, and Koibito got her old kunai ninja knife in which she thought was a dagger, and every one else grabbeed their weapons swiftly and daintily. Nick Cage was sure to be a tough adverstity because he was a human whom had alot of experience with battles like this in his action movies. Then Nicl Cage appearified a large expulsion but it missed the two trolls not in the cage trying to attatcking him; and instead destroed the cage but also minorly injured Tavros and Ferferi in the big boom. "Ya SONOZE YA LOOSE!" laughed the ugly creepy acter in his sweaty hairy tanktop huskily. This made Koibtio and her new friend repulsively ornery.

"Perpare *tOO* face *yOOure* invitable death, Nickolas Cage! I will *shOOOOt* *yOOu* *tOO* the EXTREME! ! ! !" mouthed Toshi cooly like a huge pile of snow. He shot his harpoon towards the very brink of his cardiovasicular organ. Unfortunatley, Nick dogged the attack and it attacked his arm and cut it right off instead. "owch," he grumbled frustratingly in agonizing apathy.

"Come on Toshii~! Do not fret, for I have preemptively intercepted this~" clamly stated Koibito. She tossed her 'dagger' alacritously before Cage could even noticed it and the lavender butterflies returned in a beatiful acrobatic piroutte of the handle. "Noooooooo! You have GENOCIDED ME ! ! !" There was no blood but he disapperead into a cerulian poof of blue smoke again anyway. After Tarvoses hive became quite, Friska abscoonded so rapidly that a strange object flung out of her spiderweb thong (AN: THATS WERE HORES PUTS STUFF INSTEAD OF POCKETS) and on the ground. Albeit nobody noticed but Toshi and he picked it up. "The cost may be perceptable," Koibito began to exposition "... but I have a premonition our path is being traced by more then just a meandering hore and a obese indolent inattentive computer zombie~"

After everyone was reunited they all gave eachother friend hugs and began to disgust the plan in a team huddle. "W- - -E HAV-E to distroy FRISKA AND SOL- - -EX before ist to LAT- - - - - -E! ! ! !" nagged Fefri screechily. Tarvos debated punchily, "uH, i, gUESS WE NEED TO, tHINK UP OF A GAME PLAN OF SOME SORT tO FIND THERE WEAKPOINT,"

Then Toshii expositioned briefly while tumbling for the object in his pocket, "As *yOOu* all *knOOW* I was the *OOnley* *OOne* *OOutside* of the cage," and paused and continued banteringly while holding it up "I saw that Friska was carrying a *cellphOOEN* with *variOOus* *imprOOtent* *infOO* that maybe help us *OOut*. And look; she *drOOped* it!" he flawlessly ended cautiously.

"hEY, tHIS MIGHT HELP US, uH, tRACE THE WEAKSPOT AND, uH, MAKE A PLAN!" Tarvos sugdested hopefully. However, when Toshii opened up the cheap crappy razorphone emboldened in gaudy blue BEDAZZLES, there was a four digit PASSCORDE REQUIERED! "Chikusho!" he snapped curmudgeonly. "*LOOOOks* like well just have *tOO* begin with our *OOwn* plan instead.." Koibitos head perked up at the sound of the strange Earth word he mutered with rage, enamoured with the familiar hypnotizing sound even though she forgot what is was.

So then he helped them map out more floorplans and machinotions to break into the HORECASTEL once again in odor to find the evildoers WEAKSPOT and DERSTROY THEIR PLANS! However, they were unaware that much more than just a mrere cellphone was to meet the eye... But in order to finish mapping their plans, more help besides Toshii was required! So they went to someone whom was very diligent with their hands... Someone whom was skiled at building from the machinotions and can maybe help them to crack the code to the cellphone... EQUOIUS!

Equouis's hive was dull and robotic, almost resembling his life after his ex lover Erdrain left him preganent alone to fend for himself."Equoos, I, Koibito Minano, have have arisen once again." stated the dashing sapphire Koibito elegantly as she, Toshii, and her friends walked into the creepy and single troll-mother's hive. Equoos Jr. even waddled falteringly towards Koibito and give her a big hug on her leg (since he's to short to reach her body cause DOUH HES A BABBY! !). "I-itai~!" Koibito jumped suddenly at the pain the strong babbey accidentaley caused. She had no idea what she just said since because it was just the first thing that subconscientously pooped into her mind.

"D -) Oh greetings highb100ds... d001 y001 wish t001 break bread with us?" he welcomed hostily. Then he said "D- -) it appears that y001 all are in time for my newest e%quistite inventoin; the voice-changer." raspily coughed Equios. "*OOh*, that's just what the thing we need!" rejoyced Toshii ecstaticley. They needed the voice changer since because they had to pretend to be Firksa when they get calls so they need the voice changer to change their voice in order to fool the evil side into feeding them informaton. "I believe that I shall experiment with the device in order to ensure that the device is curentley functioning correctly." demanded Koibito with her recentley regained logicstical abilities. Then Koibito wrapped her lips around the large entrance tube readily and began to blow thorugh it as her vocalisation ranged out like a fleeting lavander butterfly from her 'dagger' (AN: the KUNAI DOUH). The speaker on the other end of the tube transformed her transmitted thoughts into the voice of none other then... SEKRET AGENT FRISKA? ? ?

When Koibito was really thinking of uddering, "Greetings, highblods~" through the tub, it was transmodified into a big annoying, "HEx69Y !" in Frisaks horishly ear grating voice!

"Aaahh, yes... It currentley appears that the device is perfunctorily functioning in its most pristine condition!" Koibtoi annoucned profoudly. Everyone cheered and suddenly his morial Napeta and another troll wallked into the room arm and arm to see what's all the ruckus is about. " hi equois! hi koibito! hi travos and fairie! :33" she started, "what are you all doing with that new machiney-thingy? :33" she inquisited curiously.

"Oh don't worry Napets :83," the boy troll began "there just working on a new machine to overthrow the Condensce is all, wan wan :83," he woofed doggily. The new troll had little star-like horns smaller then Koibitos. His cloths was baggy jeans with a shirt with a star on it, and a kawaii dogleash tied around his neck. He turned to the group and announcingly proclaimed, "Oh I almost foregot :83! My name is Emant Atoile, wan, and I'm Napera's new best friend :83" Then he turned to Koibito and flirted pervily in a tail wag and eyebrow wiggle, "Hello wan, and what is YOUR name h_h? ? My name maybe Atoile ya know, but you can call me anytime, wan! 83" Koibto then studdered nervousely and uddered "Ano... Eto... " under her breathe scaredly and awkwardly. Then Toshii stepped in in front of her with his arms out protectively and yelled, "Leave her *ALOONE*!" and then Emants tail lowered guilitly. He's kinda a hentai like Equois and Eridan but likes to flaunt it more.

Just when everyone became silent, a mysterious noise suddenlty went of in the distence! It was... FRISKY FRISKA THE FRISKERING HORES RIGTONE! ! ! "yOU GUYS, sTOP AND LISTEN!" yelled Tarvos to meditate everyone and calm them down. They shooshed again and then heard an awful song crunch through the blinged out ghetto phone like static on a hillbilly's stolen satellite TV.

_"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,_  
><em>and there like,<em>  
><em>Its better than yours,<em>  
><em>Damn right its better than yours,<em>  
><em>I can teach you,<em>  
><em>But I have to charge"<em>

It was that GOG AWFUL SONG that used to play on the radio everyday many years ago and made you want to block your ears and also it is FRISKA THE HORSES FAVORITE SONG! ! ! Every one looked around the room scaredly expecting someone to pick up nervosely. But instead Koibito quickly grabbed the voice changer dashingly with charge, and then opened up the phone to answer with the straw like machine inserted in her mouth and set the settings to spekerphone so the gang can hear it all.

(Cue Pestchum Log)  
>DT (DoubleTrouble) (SKROLEX) begain perstering "AG" (ArachnidsGrope) ("Friska" whom is actualey Koibito)<p>

AG: HEx69Y! S6 whats this all AB96T? ! ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,)

DT: 2iigh. why ii2 everyoen takiing 2o LONG 2 do there thiing2? ! and where are you.

AG: W ll, S6LEX, I cant TALK right n9w cause I'm BUSTY w/ a CLIENT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

DT: 2eriious2y, what do you NEED 2 do that 2hiit 2+2?

AG: Rember that we need the M6NEY I get fr9m this? were s6 p96r and stuff lol!

AG: 69h yeah i fr6g9t t6 tell y9u that I f6rg9t my ph6ne passw9rd! ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.(

DT: … WOW iit2 obvii "6969" what el2e would YOU make it 2? ?

AG: 6K s9rry ab69t that Im g6nna be back s969n!

AG ceased pestering DT

(End pesterchum log)

"qUICK KOIBIOT," gallivanted Tavros weakly "tYPE, uH, THE PASSCOD IN THE BOX!" So then Koibito typed in "6-9-6-9" grudgingly and... it WORKED AND OPENED UP THE! "uH, hURRY UP, wE HAVE TO FIND, uH, tHE DOCUMENT FLIES ON THEIR PLANS,,,,!" breaknecked Tarbos as he retched hastily. Koibito's hands were slender and swift, so she can navigate the obsolete technololigy very nimbly.

"Ahh, YES~! I have found something that occurs to be relevant to our current dilemnas and ordeals~" graciously gratified Koibito astutely. She zipped-up open the file, and clicked on a program entitled... A "THE HARBRINGER OF DOOMSDAY"? ? ? ?

"Oh no, my sightseeing was unfrotunately accurate once again... Frisk is dictating and commanding Erdoon like she's OBASMA to build a Doomsday device and destroy everone..." she gasped quakeringly at the misfortunate brooding communiqué.

"D -) 001, MAN! That means that Frisak was manupulating my d001d Erd001n t001 break up w/ me! ! And that m001st mean hes now... PRETEND DATING ME? !" screamed Equips in gelid realization as the babby cried in his rams. This was a truely horrific torment! Equios stated crying and swating profusely in severe amounts, so he asked his robot servent that he built named Mega Turonisu-chan to bring him some towels.

Equoos Jr. cooed in his mothers arms gently as he breatsfed on Equoises pectorals, which encouragingley lactated muscel milk so that his babby can become STRNOG like his mother. Because he heard the name of his bilogical father Friska and fatherly figrue Erdoom he got really upset and neglected. Babeys need a fatherly **AND** a motherly figure in his life, and this babby yearns for his daddy Frisak or Ediran to come back to him. This is precisionly why HOMOSEXUALS (especially LEXBOS ew) should not marry on Earth (AN: but they can have sex or date or hold hands or whatever as long as its BEHIND CLOSED DOORS or in MANGA), but i GUESS it's OK in Alternia cause theres barely a difference between males and females anyway and thats why they date regradless of gender and how they got perganent. "d-) i want a daddy mommy not another mommy mommy!" Equois Jr. teethed brattily while squeezing his mothers chest greedily for more milk. It was even the babyes first sentance!

"It Appears That All Of You Have Forgotten About My Existense. I Am Very Offended." said a unfamiliar voice. It was... KANAYA? ? ? What's SHE doing her? "I Want My REVANGE For Friska Killing MY GF ROSE!" she stated bluntly. Anyway, everyone and Kanaya decided to come to the HORETASTIC HORECASTEL so they can save Erdoon.

When they approached the castle which was poorly coloured in peeling azure and maganeta pant, everyone entered through one of the many OBIVIOUSLY PLACED secret entrances and followed the directions to obtain the docuemnts on the phone. When they came into a big secret basement in which there was sevral electronic devices laid out all over the place, a comparitively larger one was in the center of the room glowing manacingly in green. ERIDAN WAS UNDER IT HOLDING A WENCH AND A TOOLKIT! "*EveryOOne* *lOOOOk*! I see Erdrain, he's *wOOrking* *OOn* *sOOmething* strange!" pointered out Toshii silently. "I wonder what it COULD B- - - - -E?" inquired Fefeir. "D -) Well whatever he's d001ing his technique is simply e%quisite...!" Equios bellowed romantically. Equoius and Kanya sauntered towards Erdoon as Tarvos, Fairie, Koibito and Toshii stayed stationary at a distence.

Equoius and Kanya sauntered towards Erdoon as Tarvos, Fairie, Koibito and Toshii stayed stationary at a distence. "D -) 001 my... I believe that's a... d001msday device! ! !" acknowledged Equoos. "I Do Not Believe That Is Positive." stated Kanara in retaliation. "~~~ yeah an wwhats it to ya, kan? ~~~" flamboyantly harrumphed Erdrain. "Nothing I Just Wanted to Acknowlege." coversed Kanya.

Suddenly, Skrillex spotted Kanye and Eqoous through his old fashioned security maybe was one of the most intimating enocounter yet. "black blood, yellow 2triipe... iit2 tiime to _**BUMBLE**_ (AN: LOL instead of 'rumble' hes so STUPID with the whole bee fetish thing) ! ! ! !" shouted Skrillex in order to summon his henchmen. Suddenly, a bunch of ugly black blooded trolls with spikes started to come from every direction and cornered the group into the center of the room. It was a trap!

"YEAH! UH-HUH, YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! BLACK AND YELLOW BLACK AND YELLOW BLACK AND YELLOW BLACK AND YELLOW! ! !" chanted every single one of the soldier drones while performing a stupid choreographic dance manuver that Skilex commended them to do. "ahaaha! ii have come BACK!" shotted SKRIELX mercilessly. For Skrillex is like the boomerangs... He ALWAYS make a COME BACK! (AN: Obivious ref to chap 2 LOL).

"Oh no, once again, I have sighted this massacre incoming with my limited sightseeing powers." expositioned Koibito.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and started to agress. Toshii shot some trolls with his harpoon, Tarvos whipped out his lance and stabbed them violently, Ferri got her trident-thingie and did the same, Napata and Emant got their koneko/ inu claws out, and Kansya got her chainsaw all reved-up. It seemed almost as if an everlasting eternal war has been brought into place, and that it shall never end. It was like that one war between the Axis Powers and the Allies in Hetalia, except there is... a massive amount of GENOCIDING and DEATH! ! ! ! !

Koibito then used some of the bloodline abilities (AN: kekkei genkai) and ninjutsu she accessed from her home, the blue blood village that she was able to recollect from her normal self. "WIND RELEASE! DANCING SAKURA KUNAIS!" she excalmed wildely while doing a hand seal manuver with impossible speed. The flow of her chakras vibrated climaclitey through her veins. Then her eyes begain to flash pale and diferent colours from the rushing of power and she said instinctiveley yelled without thinking while doing the hand seals, "INU-TATSU-TORA-MI-HITSUJI! ! !" and then it was followed by a big 'CLAP'! Kunais flew everywhere and a big gist of wind flung every troll arcross the room, stabbing them mercilessly as Koibito floated gracefully and was varried welcomley by the wind she created. The black bloods wimpered in fear of her presents, and most likely could not even stand the fact that their COMMIE COMRADES are also dying in a MASS EXODUS. Toshii stayed by his potential matesprit protectively and made sure that none of the other trolls got to hurt her. "Your SO good at this, Toshii~!" Koibito remarkled.

Tarvos and Fefir used their pointy weaponds and pricked all of their adverstities. "You KNOW- - -E? T)(is is ROMANTIC IN A W-EIRD WAY, TARVOS!" Feferi said awkwardly but also a bit happily as they fought back to back. Fefeti always keep her heart saved for her Tarvos. Tarvos smiled a bit, since because he knew that when the battle was over, that he was going to kiss his matesprit with passionately instead of having a big argrument again. The rough patch was over, he thought all smiley to himself during the big action.

On the other side, Napata and Emant tackle-pounced and clawed all of the black blooded trolls that tried to attack them. Kansya chinsawed most of them in half and insulted their poor fashion choices (AN: Yellow stirpes ARE stupid but thats the only thing I agree with with Kanya) so they kinda stayed away from her (plus she was a ugly lesbo so only a few gros PERVS went near her anyway), and Equoos was just TOO STRONG so he just stomped and caused a mini-earthquake which decimated them destructiveley and then dismembered a few of them blackbloods with his bear hands.

The millions of corpses split a large pool of black blood that looked like icky tar dripped from the corners of the darkest ghetto. "~~~ oh my cod! wwhat, wwhat, wwhat do you think happened? ~~~" questioned Eridon sassily with fishiness.

"Yeah, what's d6 y96 think this all ab96t? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?" Friska called out boorishly in her trademarked Candan accent. SHe stepped in on all of the racket with her partner in crime SKROLEX. "oh my gog my entiire balck blood army iis gone! ?" shocked Slolux denouncingly. Then, the two evil leaders glared forward and noticed the group. "6H, 9f c69rse! It was THESE TWERPS again!" notoriously noted horishly did Friska. Friska lunged overtly to Koibito, since cause she knew that she was the true leader and the most powerful of the group.

It was requisitioned for Koibit to react immediately, for or else she could maybe get cursed again. Implicating her "dagger" (AN: Its really a freakin KUNAI if you frogot ALREADY), she impetuously cleaved Friska's PIRATE PART murderously and killed her deservedly, for there were no known flaws in the timeline with the occurence of that said event.

"tough lick, you medliing highblod2! there2 ANOTHER Friska and ii know where she ii2. you can thank Fiiferii for that, cau2e 2he 2pliit the tiimeliine!" recalled Slox stupidly. Since he's a dumb timid fraidy cat DOUSCHEBAG whom cant even FIGHT for HIMSELF AND NEDS A ENTIRE ARMY AND A HORE TO DO HIS DIRTY WORK, he began to pout and whine blatantly like a five year old girl. Fled the vicinity with consternation did Sell-SEX, since because he was to afraid to face his invitable death just yet.

Finally, Tarvos and Fefire destroyed the Condensce's unfinished Doomsday decive togther so that Eridan couldn't finish it. "~~~ Equoius! i... i havve so much to tell you dude! ~~~" sobbed Erdain gayly in a trail of tears while he panted out of breathe. He ran scaredly into his ex lovers arms and almost fainted from the shock of so many bodies (AN: DEAD ones you PERV!). He along with all the other good guys were abit woonded from the rush of the rapid scene as well.

"D- -) Erd001n babby, why where y001 f001owing Friska and S001exs advise?" Equois pondered out load to himself with vigors. After a pause Eridean wailed fantabulously to everyone, "~ ~ ~THEY WWERE USIN ME AN I WWAS THE FOOL! ! !~ ~ ~" Then Eridan looked up into Equois' eyes and began to revel his pure and true feelings.

"~ ~ ~Sorry for pretend datin you dude... Solluc told me to. but the truth is ivve always lovved you, Equios no matter wwhat obstables could blocked the path. My sky only rumbles for you, babby.~ ~ ~" They continued to looks into eachothers eyes knowingley as the rest of the group looked on while going all "awwww." Then Eridan cleared his thrat and continued as Equoius cried chokingly in manly STRONG tears. "~ ~ ~Now I wwill be takin back all the lies I said. Evven though in my life I havve perfectley wwitnessed the wworld around me... i feel as if noww im bonin to soon fade out. My mind is just so numb, distracted wwith these regretful thoughst left not said. Equouis babey, theres just something that has been holding me dowwn all this time...~ ~ ~" He paused agian for dramatic affect, but not on purpose. "~ ~ ~The truth is they wwere playin me as there prisoner, the fool. They tricked my, coerced me dangerousley. I had to fight unwwilingly through wwith dissonant dolorous days of bloodshot eyes and bloody cuts from my wwrist. They wwere tryin to make a new slice of paradise after blowwin up the wworld, but it ended up to bein only paradise lost... You knoww, lateley ivve been thinkin of our storey wwhile you wwere gone, Equouis... Evven though they wwere days wwasted believvin you wwould take back the awful thinks you did like cheatin, it wwas all wworth it... Just day dreamin bout you and our babby and our future... I wwant to tell Equoos Jr. I lovve him... And speakin of our future... As for our future, its all in your hands, Equois, its all-"

Suddently, _**BBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT! ! ! ! ! ! !**_ Just as Edrian was uddering his heart felt speach to in his one true lovers arms, KANEYA MASSIVELEY MASSACRED HIM IN HALF WITH HER CHINSAW! ! ! Purple royal blood was spilling every where as EQuosi was still left in sharp shock.

"IS )(-E D- - -EAD? !" Ferri shocked gaspingly.

"Alas, it is just as I had predicted eight weeks ago~" Koibito sighed under her breathe morosely. Her sightseeing powers were truely a terrible curse, having to see loved ones being homicided in her visions when she tried to go to dream in Propsit.

"i KNEW IT," grasped Tarvos, "sO YOU REALLY, uH, aRE A BANEFUL MONSETER WHOM ONLY CARES ABOUT RAINBOW DRINKING! yOU, uH, bETREYED US! !" as Kaneya tried to drank some of the yummy grape blood on her chansaw.

Then she said blankly "I Aplogise Albeit I Believed I Was Meant To Kill The Erindo Since BEcause Thasts What Koibito Told Me Was The Prophercy." But Tarvos just couldnt believe she would do that this time. "bEGONE YOU, uH, dEMONIC GOTHIC LESBIN BEAST!" Tavros tried to shoe her away and get rid of her forever. Then she left and no one cared because she is gothic and therefore unimprotent and responsible for all this miserableness.

Everyone could do nothing to comfort Equios because everywhere was so bloody and just watched sadly as he begain to sob griefingly. They thought Eridan was an okay friend so they were also real sad but not like Equois. "D- -) d001d why w001nt y001 come back t001 life? !" Equius morned as he tried to shake Erdrain and put his two halfs back together. "WAKE 001P ERD001N! ! !" he remorsed somberly in grave despairing derpression. As this was hapening SOLEX must have been LOLLING from behond the scenes like a HEARTLESS LIBRAL LIBERTINE MISCREANT. Then the screen faded like in a movie and everything went to black.

(AN: So yeah that was the end of this chapter, sorry to y'all out there since cause its SO LOOOPOOOONG! ! ! Anyeay I know this ended in a sad note but it was prob cause of my mood recentley today. So YEAH the next chaper wont be as long and as epic but it will still be god stuff and might kinda like another MISTERY TOO!)


	13. Chapter 13: The Green Plaque

Chapter 13: The Green Plaque

(AN: n/a)

(THIS IS IN GAMZEES POV BTW)

"_oOoOoH mAn, ThIs ShIt iS sOoOo ReCkeD~" _i ThOuGhT tO mYSeLf TaCiTlY aS i WiPeD sOmE gReEn sLiMeY gOo sTuFf FrOm My MoUtH. eVeRYtHiNg BeCaMe sOaKiNg WeT iN mOtHeRfUcKiNg RaInBoWs aNd ShiT. EaCh AnD eVeRy cOlOr anD HuE aNd ShAd pReSeNtEd ThErE AsSeTs iN eVeRy MoThErFuCkIn LoCALiTy. I aLsO lEaRnEd ThAt a RaInBoW iS maAdE oFf ReD, BlUe, tHe PiNk (wHiCh CaL n I lOvE cAuSe wE gAy :o) ), oRaGEn (wHiCh TaVbRo lOoOvEs), GrEeEn (CaL's fav color :o) ), aNd mY faV: PuRpLe! HONK!

tHe GliStEnInG gOlDeN GrAsS wAs AlL lIkE "hEy GiMeZz: I lOvE yOu :o)", tHe tReEs WeRe SwAyInG aLl HaPpY, tHe KaWaIi WoOdLaNd CrEaTuReS wErE pAcKaGeD iN iT aLl TiGhT, aNd oThEr WiErD sHiT, dAwG. iT wAs A rRrRRrREaL mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrACle! aNyWaY i WaX jUsT STiNG tHeRe WaTCHiN tHe ClOdS MeTaMoRpHoSiZe LiKe In A rEaL liFe HeNsHiN aNd StuFf. oNe WaS eLeGaNtLy ChIeSleD likE tHe SmOkIn AbS oF mY mAtEsPRIte, BeNgO/CaLaMaSis AnD hIs BoD, AnOtHeR lIkE a BoTtLe OfF RaMuNe, mY nEw FaVe SoDa (NoT FAYGO EWWW), aN aLl oF mY fRiEnDs lIkE kOibItO aNd ToShIi SaYiN Hi In ThE cLoDs. SUDDENLY mY oLd ToMaGaTcHi mAmEtCHI vApOrIzEd ToWaRdS mE. "hEy bRo hOwS iT bEeN?" i InDiGnEnTlY iNqUeStEd My DeCeAsEd LuSuS-pEt iNcEsTiNgLy.

"_gamzee... why you abandon me.. for __**glory**__...?" _he SoBbEd tHiCkLy In HiS pLaStIc ImPrisMeNt. tHe cLeArIsH liQuId EmMiTeD fRoM hIs PiXeLs SpUrTeD UpOn My FaCe RaPiDly WiTh ViGoRs, PoUnDiNg LiKe A wAtEr BlAsTeR, bUt In NeOn PoOlS oF rAiNbOwS. tHe TeArS wErE aLl SaLtY aNd YuMmY aNd ShIt, So I LiCkEd oNe Of mY cHeEks TaStIngLy. ThEn I cOmPlAiNeD, "bUt MaMeTcHi, YoU wErE aLwAyS oN mY hEaRt FrOm ThE vErY sTaRt. AlSo YoUrE tEaRs ArE dEliShOuS! :o)" ThEn MaMeTcHi SaId "_so desu ne... arigatou then! jaa mata ne!"_ aNd FlOtEd AwAy OuT oF pReGnAtOrY aNd InTo ToMaGoTcHi HeAvEn (AN: ANIMALS DON GO TO REAL HEAVEN BUT THEY HAVE THERE OWN BTW).

fOr nO rEaSon oR sOmE rEaSon I fOrGoT, CaL'S cLoUd wAs eXtRa dEtAiLeD sO i CaN sEe OtHeR pArTs ToO lIkE hIs BuLgIn BoNe bLuGe eXcEpt He WaS wEaRiNg SkInNy PaNtS tHaT sHoWeD oF eVeRy cOnToUr oFf hIs gIrLy-iSh BoD. "hEy BrO!" i ExCaLmEd!

"I believe U must lodge Urself on me, because I am ~`CAH-RAY-ZEE`~ for U, 'GAY-MZEE'~!" (AN: Cause he's gay, DOUH!) mY bF gAyLy rEsPOnDeD. aFtEr WiGgLiNg HiS bAcK, hE sTaRtEd tO sPrOuT wInGs mAdE fRoM a ArRaY oF cOlOrFuL cHu ChU bArS ANd BeCaMe To LIVE! ThEn He dEsCeNdEd wItH oPeN aRmS aCcEpT... O~M~G He WaS sHiRtLesS! HONK!

(AN: Yeah...WARINNG It's another yaoi *_**soon**_* scene not now SO LITTLE KIDS STOP READING OK?)

CaLmAsIS rEaChEd OuT hIs ArMs AnD gRaBbEd Me AgGrEsSiNgLy. I rAvEnOuSlY cLaWeD oN To hIs ShOuLdErS AnD pAlPiTaTeD hIs MUScElES eArGerLy WiTh vIgOrS wItH tHe BaLl oF mY PaLmS. tHeN i ToOk A cHu ChU brA (JAPANESE POPSICKLE) fRoM hIs WiNg AnD bEgUn To AbSoRb It SuGgEsTiNgLeY wItH tHe TiP oF mY tOuNgE iN hIs FaCe. "I have been frequenting this specal work-out routine, just for U Gameze" hE sAiD aS i FeLt ThE rUgGeD cOnToUrS oFf HiS lUsChIoUs bOD. "oOoOoOoOoOh yEs" I mAonEd PlEaSiNgLy. i ReAcHeD mY HeAd FOuRWOrD aNd ReAchEd mY hEaD sO tHaT I wOuLd kIsS hIm PaSSiOnAtLEy wItH cHaRgE. I mAnAgEd To GeT mY tOuNgE iN tHeIr NiCe AnD gOoD aNd I cOuLd EvEn FeEl HiS kOkOrO bEaT eAcH gEnTlE dOkI aCrOsS mY tOuNgE. tHeN hE TouChED mY cHeCkS- BUTT cHeCks- aS wE cOnTiNuEd LaNcInG wItH oUr sLiPpErY ToUnGeS.

ThEn, dEvIoUsLy dEligHtFuLlY dISeNgAgEd hIs dEsCeNdInG dRaWeRs' sTuDs DiD i. I sEekEd To _**dEtHrOnE**_ hIs pAnTs In DoInG So. ThEn I mIgHtiLy cONqUeStEd thE tOpOgRaPhY oF hIs FLAMIN bOd! wE cOntInUeD tO mAkE OUT aNd hE eVeN PuShEd mE tOwArDs ThE gRoUnD aNd On ToP oF mE. tHeN, wOoOoOoAaAaAh, hoLy sHiT mOtHeRfUcKeR! eVeRyThing wEnT bLaCk (LiKe _Me!_). CaL aNd I dEciDeD tHaT it WaS rOmAnTic aNd tHuS wE cOnTinUeD tO tHrUsT oUr MoThErFuCkIn MoToRs iN fUlL sPeEd AhEaD.

"U Know what would be ~`FAB-U-LOUSSSS`~?" inQuIrIeD CaLmAsIs. "whAt?" i AsKeD bAcK eXpEcTiNg A aNsEr. "If we must we shoud promplty file buckeys..." hE beGaN. (AND THEN YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THAT(⌒.−)＝ ))

(END KINDA YAOI SCENE)

"WoOaAaH." i SaId. MaN, tHaT wAs SoMe MoThErFuCkIn aMaZin ExPeRiEnCe! "Together... Let us FLU!" sCrEaMeD CaL hOmOsExUaLlY wHiLe LiMpInG hIs RiSt. hE HoLdEd mY haNd aNd ThEn SuDdEnLy... We WeRe FLYING? ? ? "wOoOoOoOoAh!" I hOnKeD cHaRgInGlY wItH vIgOrS. tHis wAs So HaLuCiNaTiNgLy SeXy! THEN SuDDenLy CaL wAs SnAKE? "SHAAAA SHAAAA! ! ! !" hE hIsSeD. aS hE wAs aBOUt tO tAkE a DiVe DeEp DoWn DaCe, ApPearEd OuT oFf nOwHeRe? "yo dave knows how to poop a cap in dese snake asses, bitches." hE sEdUcTiNgLy BeLloWeD hOrNiLy iN a DeEp MaScULiNe vOiCe WhiLe DrOpPiNg A nEw BeAt (AN: I dunno like something they do in rap or hop hop music besides talk about shooting stuff with bad grammer). ThEn... HE MURDEROUSLY MERCILESSLY MASSICURED CAL? "bRo wTf?" i InCliNEd As I WaS FiDdLiN AbOuT. "it was no problem man youse no gots to worry no more, birches."

ThEn, i NoTicEd dAvE wAs aLsO sHirTlEsS sO wE MaDe OuT tOo aNd ThEn I rEmBeReD... oH nO! i jUsT ChEaTeD oN mY bEsT sUtEkI kIrEi oToKo ToMoDaChI; cAl!

(END DREAM SEQUINS AND ENTER THE PREVIOUS EVENTS IN NOONE'S POV)

"Irregardless, the forbodden prophecy that lays in my lucidity states that one of our next delemmas also lies in these coordinates, as well~" salutated the evergreenly beautacious, imaginative and brilliantly and ingeniously designed character named Koibito Minano, like as if her hair was an array of scattered sunbeams but colored in black, and her voice was as sleek as the fur of her kitsune lusus Kichona, whom is thankfully now in an optimal position of conditoning. Her eyes also glittered, appearing to sing the mysterious ancient songs of her ancestors of the rising sun from long ago.

"WHAL- - -E I think its TIM- - -E for us to GO )(OM-E! GLUB! 38D" yodeled Fairie modestly. Everyone nodded in confession and decided to relocate themselves to the outdoor vicinity of the HORETASTIC HORECASTEL to leave Equius and Eridon's corpse to there own devices. ")(- - - - -EY! W)(y dont we go to TARVOS- - - - - -ES ABOD- - - -E? 38)" prepositioned the impress to be once again. Koibito, Toshii and everyone else detrimented that briefly residing over at the crippled paraplegic's hive, once again maybe a good prospect and preposition.

"I shall wrought out a unblemished meal to feast upon for the entire entity of us, nano desu yo~" advertised Koibito announcingly. With divine devoted deftness, Koibito unleashed a oustandingly overt dish of oriental origin that she had once forgotten how to make when aquiring amnesia: Well-done, but still rare, wagyu steak cooked in dai ginjo-type sake with a side of matsutake mushrooms and low sodium soy sauce because even though she was stricken with the devastating woes of amnesia, Koibito still cares alot about maintaining her pristine and dainty feminine figure, and wishes to empress Toshii with it, so the low sodium soy sauce is healthier because it has less salt in its continents.

"oH mAn, ThIs SHiT bE gOoOoOoOoOOD BRO!" Gmazee shouted gleefuly with vigors. Miss Koibito Minano-sama, the previous Kunoichi of Soul, although de-ranked into the lower class Star of Zen, is still very articulate and progressively adroit when it comes to crafting complex culinary capabilities. Her devasting skill will forever be unmatched, and _**NO LAME-ASS RETREATED FRENCH COOK COULD EVER SURPASS HER MIGHTY PROWESS; SINCE BECAUSE THE JAPANESE ARE SUPERIOR ARTISTS THEN EVERY OTHER COUNTRY, NO ACCEPTIONS **_**o(-`д´- ****｡****)!**

The meal was so mouthwateringly delectable that every singular carbon-based lifeform within the proximity of the Asiatic delicacies shed tears of joy from eting such amazingly coked morsels. Since because they where tired, they decoded to slumber upon various species of futons. While Koibito, Faire and Kanays was looking to find a good place to dormant themselves in, Kanya realised that she forgot to by a futon becuase she didn't know what it was since because she is not of the Japanese heritage and descent, even though she knows how to say like maybe one or two sentances.

SUDDENTLY, a mysterious pale ashen limb of unknown origin descented to mercilessly probe the radius of Fefries globule heftsacks! oh NO! This impure, unpresidented, vile violation prompted the empress to elicit a terrible, earthquaking screach entitled "The Grandiose Bemoan."

"- - - - - - - - - - - - -E- - - - -E - - -E- -E-E-E-E-E-E-E- -E- -E-E- - -E- - -E- - - - E- - EWWWWWWWW! ! ! ! ! ! OH MY GOG! ! ! ! ! ! !" simpered Ferfie impishly in a scarred manor. She blosomed tyrannian purple from latent shame and degradation and began to sob. Turned to face Kanaye in udder rancor did Koibito. "Kanaya-hannin you must recompense for your unforgavable fiendish deeds nano desu yo~! Rape is not a humorous entity, as even I especially have come to contemplate in the passed years of existance in my epiphanies~" Koibto reflected darkly of a treacherous time of long ago.

Kaneya fidgeted guiltly as she failed to ponder her blatant wrongdoings and maliciously evil SINS. "What Ar4e You Talking About I Was Onley Fixing The Terribly Misshaped Hemline In Her Shirt! Plus Also I COuldn't Find A Pillow And I Needed One For A Bed." she dumbly excused impatently, as a excuse.

"Well, you disgustingly dishonorable lecherous LEXBO you are not getting a bed tonight nor even a PILLOW DESU~!" Koibito raged blaringly. It was the first time anyone had ever seen the graceful Koibito Minano-sama burst into such unfathomable anger for the first time so they were surprised. Her pristine, delicate porcelin face even shockingly revaled some wrinkles, but on the bright side, despite having the minor wrinkrels, she still remained as youthful and charming as ever. Even when she was in emotions people were mystified by her inmate beuaty, developing a strong desire to emulate her in every possible way.

Then after kicking Kanyea out they bought her to sleep outside in the wilderness and put her in a cold, secluded rustly iron cage, vividly structured by Equous so she couldnt rape Koibito or Fairie since cause they were beautiful damsels, and even filed restraining orders against the Kanaya since all lesbods should stay at least 300 metres (AN: I think that means feet in British) away from women. Koibito was right so she did not rececive a pillow or blanket and had to eat and poop on the same dirty floor for at least a few days. THat is, if anyone evne WANTED to take care of her.

Koibito and Toshii slept togehter on one of Tarvos' fine guest beds he had in case any guests required to stay over, Fefeir and Tarvos slept together in Tavros' bed, and Napdata and Emant sleeps on the floor since their animals kind of and thus they do that anyway so they don't care. Second-most importantly, Gimzee slept alone in a corner with Kanays because today, he was just not feeling pleasant. Also they finally capitulated and decided to gave Kanaya some old pillow so that she would stop complaining so loud about feeling "uncomfortable," (AN: WOW shes SO stupid XD !). "wOaH maN i ThInK Im SiCk; CaL wOuLd nO tHe CuRe!" Gamzee mumbled gruffly to himself in a somber stupor.

Kanye, whom was next to him, coughed abit because she may have caught the sickness/ cough thingie too. "Oh My Gamzee I Believe That You Are Inflected with a Dangerous Dicease" the despised despicable dangerous delirious ditzy dike. Gimeze then considers the possiblity of killing her for some unknown reason (AN: IF IT WERENT FOR HIS SICKNESS IDK PROB CAUSE SHES SO ANNOYING!), but shurgs it off. "wElL sIs lEt'S juSt gEt sOmE MoThErfUcKiN sHuT-eYe."

Gamze then had the dream you read before previously (AN: READ IT AGIAN IF YOU FROGOT ALREADY ABOUT IT BAKAS! ! !). Upon rising out of the catacombs of maroon sediment, and in a similar manor akin to indead zombees, Gamzee pondered curously more about disembodying random people he once was aqcuainted with. "hM I woNdEr wHaT'S cAuSiN tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiN cOmMoTiOn In My tInKpAn?" he perilously pondered pugnaciously. "oH sHit; I KNoW nOw!" he exclaimed. "kAnsYa, KaNyA? sIs DiD i EaT aNy mY pIeS yEsTeRdAy?" inquisitivley inquired suspectly did the infamously imprudent Gamzee.

"Yes You Did I Am Sorry to Say" surrepticiously stressed the simply sordid, stolid sinful sapphic succubus. Gamazee's picturesque purpueal planets puffed populously as if he had peered his pulchritudinous palladian paramour palbeperate psychotropically, precluding this present point, it was pestimistic! (AN: Find out what that means on your own, BAKAS. (*￣m￣) If you ACTUALLY HAD to look one or more of those words up, your to dumb to be reading THIS, than you have go back to YOUCHIEN; whitch is KINDERGARTRN in Japanese.) "oH mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoG! kAnSyA, mAkE shUrE i Do NoT gO oN aNoThEr HoMoCiDiNg BaChiNaLlIa!" he pleaded. "Ok." Kanaysa responded roboticley, as she was Gamizee's maliciously maladjusted macilent morale.

"HoNk!" he horridley honked hydraulicaley with henotic halitosis.

Meanwhile, back at the omikiba (AN: Ranch. It's a old expression with a Japanese FLARE!), Koibito had an imperative vision; in the form of a apprehended albeit misrepresented intuition.

(CHANGE POV TO KOIBITO)

Alas, I am once again about to acquire an appointment with an abomiable apocalyptic ambition. To transmit this in a trim-and-tidy technic, I shall tell this tale tersely.

Each and everyone of my friends, plus the macromastic HORE Friska, were engulfed inside a pastose polyelectrolyte that was chlorochrous. A majority of us abscoonded, but Tarvos, Fefrri, Friska, Kanyas, Gimezz, Napats, Dace, and Jade didn't vamoose. I tried to help the starcrosed philalethists, but I was unsuccessful in doing such. Woe was worded when they went wrong.

Upon leaving and constituting a randy-vu, the trapped people have fallen, accept Gamze. Calamasis embraced the womb of Gamzee in a matronly fashion, and spoke tristiloquy because he was apprehensive. Then, all went black and I then had arised my body in a swift, yet refined manor after visioning the wanion of my allies, and a lone enemy.

(END DREAM OF KOIBITO)

"It is my woe to preposition what I have witnessed prophetically," Koibito alaudininely adroitly asserted. "W- - - - - - -ELL WHAT HAPP- - - -END- - -ED?" asked the puniceous Feferir. "That is a tale for what I wish to not speak of, alas." muttered Koibito like a chorus of many angles croons. "Anyway, I perceive it is a decent conception to inquire Gizmee what is currently occurring within his twisted mentality."

"yO wHaTs cOcKiN mY GoOd LoOkIn SiS?" inquired Gamzee greetily as Koibtio astutely approached him with the sheer intelligence like that of Fukurokujo, the Japanese diety symbolizing smartness.

"I would like to inquest that the following preposition: Have you recently consumed monastic amounts of the luminous, chlorochous lime slop you customarily referred to as 'sopor slime'?" Koibito inquisitiones.

"wHy DosE EvErY mOtHeRfUcKeR eVeRy WaNt To AsK mE tHaT? yEaH sIs I dId :o(," he regrettably antiphoned.

"Alas, the zymosis of sopor slim is infamous to cause the occasional pyloris. Gazmee, I am notably distraught for the health that belongs to your possession, as you have bequeefed it to Kanya." she sighed like a skylark whom lightly flutters across daintily the battered cyanious sky with vigors and charge, that was also crying lucid tears of ever-so-somber depression; but alas, being one of a smilies, its sadness could not be resolved.

"Oh My It Seems I Have Not Been A Good Morale Is This Accurate" asked Kaneye

"uH, oF COURSE YOUR A BAD, uH, mORAIL, yOUR A RACISIT LEXBO YOU DONT COMPREHEND, uH, wHAT LIF IS REALLY, lIKE, fOR NORMAL PEOPLE," Travis acknowledged compassionately and honestly.

"Why did *yOOu* *chOOse* that kind *OOf* lifestyle anyways? *DOOn't* *yOOu* *knOOw* that its detrimental *tOO* *sOOciety's* civilized *fOOundatiOOns*?" Toshii expositioned while inquiring sternly (AN: VOICE ABILITIES X2 COMBO! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)).

"I believe that your vespertilian ways as a lesbo are despicable, Kanay, as you should blatantly sight. All of us sterilized humans are exasperated by your frequent exhibitionism and vesthibitionism, which is an action most of your lusty, hore-like bretheren enjoy doing and scrutinizing; but because we are sane and real Alternian beings, we do not. Please, Kansyas, comprehend the exactitude of your beehovity," Koibito excellently and flawlessly expositioned, better than any collage professor could ever aspire to accomplish in their empty, vacuous lives.

Kansya began whining dumbly and prematurely, but no one cares cause she's a dumb honry lesbo BOTCH and also emo/goth attention hore that wears all black markup. Anyway everyone left her alone because she wanst worth wasting teh time on, and decided to find out why Gimezz is so sick. "I tHiNk TheREs sOmeThiN cRaWLiN sNeAkIlY uP mY iNtEsTiNEs LiKe A wHoLe oR wOrM oR sOmE mOtHaFuCkIn WeIrD aSs ShIt."

Koibito ingeniously decided that everyone should allocate themselves back into the hospital of Dr. UU Caliborn. So she grabbed and coralled them all into her shiny newish pink and sliver Isuzu that she humbly showed-off to her frineds, to take a ride to the hopsital. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOu WANT WITH ME? tumut" he kvetched beastialitily. Then, he noticed that Gimazee's skin is viridian like his. "OMG YOuR PuRPLE BLOODED FRIEND HAS INFLECTED BY THE GREEN PLAQuE!"

"The plaque has finally taken place... exactly as predicted nano desu yo~" the preceding graceful arpeggiated vocality was spoken by Koibtio, admonishing every naive commoner peasant of the dooms to be foreshadowed ahead. It was now time to conceal Gamzee from everone else, just as were the wrinkly depressed poor Jews whom were in fact innocent, during the morose grave time of the Holicost."

Calborn noded firmly in agreeance, as Koibito was once again clearly correct. If one were to linger to long with Gazmee, they could get crucially, fatally sick. "L- - ET'S GO BACK TO TARVOS'S )(IV- - E! ! !" Everyone reported back to Kansya's cage because Fefferi said "OH NO I FROG- - - - -ET TO F- - - E- - - - - -ED KANAYA." They observed then that... . … . .. . . KANSYA WAS DECIMATED! ! ! ? ?

Suddenly, Napats and Emant appeared. "hey guys whats goin on? :83?" asked Emant. "oh no! kanaya wont wake up! wake up sl33py head! 33:" noticed Nepata. Thankfully, Napeta was blissfully incognizant of Kanayas' UGLY DYKEY LEXBOSITY (thankfully); and if she were to somehow discover, she would probably destroyed herself and become one herself, and her childhood would become obliterated. Also, she would been become morally and spiritually tainted for eternity; even her very bones.

"Yes, Napeta, do not fear, for Kansaya is *OOnley* sleeping. We will leave her *alOOne* because she needs her rest, as it is very crucial" wistfully nodded Toshii fortunately. "will she wake up soon? she looks like a statue :83?" inquested Emant while poking her recent corpse curiously and kawaiily with a twig. Toshii shrugged ruggedly, like his robust, burly chest. While they were in the midst of hiding it, everyone was celebratory that Kanaya finally ceased stealing and contaminating our invaluable oxygen sources; as no one liked her accept her morail; only since because it was him whom tried to fix her, Gimzee.

"What are all of U talking about?" asked a familiar, welcoming voice. It was... CALAMASSIS! ! ! ! ! ! ! "oH hEy bRo LoNg TiMe nO sEe!" shouted Gamzee. "I am here to send a new and important relative of Urs to U, Koibito. Please give a big hand to... … … … SASKUS UICHAII~!" he introduced.

"I HATe To Be THe MeSSANgeR oF BAD NeWS, BUT THe BLUe BLooD VILLAge IS UNDeR SIege BY THe VoLCANo; MoUNT DeRSe!" exclaimed the albino, mutated sky dweller identified as Saskus Uiachii. His voiced roared and rumbled and echoed like a hurricane as he said: "I HATe To Be THe MeSSANgeR oF BAD NeWS, BUT THe BLUe BLooD VILLAge IS UNDeR SIege BY THe VoLCANo MoUNT DeRSe!"

"What dost we dost?" calmly panicked Koibito.

"I durst U all goeth to Mount Derse!" pleaded Calamisis.

"eVeN THoUgH THINgS SeeM BLeAK RIgHT NoW, eVRYTINg IS goINg To Be oKAY! BTW I FoUND oUT THAT DAVe AND JADe ARe ReALLY ACTUALLY eVIL So YEAH."

(AN: Ok SO sorry about the lack of updates! I've been REALLY BUSY lately more then ever beofre. So I guess maybey the next chapter might have to be abit more shorter since because I want to write an ELECTION SPECIAL since because I find current and topical events to be extremely relevant and pertinent to our current poltitical situation. Well I don't want to spoil anymore but I'm really glad my story is getting more revews and SEND IT TO YOUR TOMODACHIS to read since cause I think it would be really cool to be recognized on the NET for my writing and maybe I could even become a famouse arthur! Jaa, mata ne~!)


	14. Chapter 14: Back to the BlueBloodVillage

_**CHAPTER 14: BACK TO THE BLUE BLOOD VILLAGE**_

* * *

><p>(AN: Hey y'all sorry for not updating in an EGREGIOUSLY EXPONENTIAL EXCRE-<strong>MENTAL<strong> AMOUNT OF TIME. I was perpared to compose a well written as usual rant about things but this time I decided to keep it laconic and terse. I don;t know WHEN I'm going to even be done since cause I relay want to finish this soon but I planned to have like TWICE as many chapers. Oh well. I have so many unread updates and things to catch up on since i've been grounded, so I might as well not waste any of my breath. ALSO I'm going to be playing with some style changes each new chapter to improve my writing so YEAH! THat's all yall need to know.)

* * *

><p>"<em>We must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey."<em>

**- Kenji Miyazawa**

* * *

><p><strong>(THIS IS AN EXPOSITIONAL STORY TO ELABORATE UPON THE PLOT AND ORGANS OF THE BBV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Long ago, in a sacred epoch in which Japanese culture flourished amongst Beforus, the East Beforians lived in harmony. No one cared if you were high or lowblooded. Then, everything changed when the Ganguro Nation attacked. This war all metamorphed upon the birth of an evil demon, known as Demara. Unable to grasp the sophisticated thoughts of her kin, she rebelled, became hore, died her hair blonde, got a deep tan, painted her visage with slutty makeup, and brought terror amongst what was once her own people. Rallying other lowblood scum to follow her ways, many innocent blue bloods were killed.<p>

Then, a human warrior prince whom identified himself as Dirk rose up (AN: ITS A REFRENCE GET TIT?!). He was neither lowblood or highblood; for he was human. In his adorably homosexual-sounding lisp, he entrancingly announced "~' O~M~G, why don't we all just be friends again, you silly geese?`~" and sassily sasheyed surrepticiously while simotaneously strutting about with a smuppet boa. Alas, only the blue bloods complied within his request, and the rustbloods continued their multitudes of heinous crimes, rebellions and unauthorized assaults. The wars raged on, over and over again, within one another. It was the deepest inception to ever occur in Beforain history. Then, it was detrimented. A sanctuary shall be formed for the oppressed high bloods, known as the Blue Blood Village.

Thousands of years later, a most remarkably extraordinary young troll lady, known as The Kunoichi of Soul, or Ms. Koibito Minano-sama, came into this universe. She wielded the dangers of many remarkable abilites, ranking her _**nearly**_ within omniscience. It would be her whom would carry her race to victory. Alas, Debra knew about her existance, and concieved a monstrous abortion known as _**Vriska**_, whom would become her distined rival. Thankfully, her plan was foiled when **V**riska chose to distract herself from the ultimate goal and into the possesion of Solex as an especially ugly hore, changed her 8 quirk to 69's, and chose to bear the name "**F**riska." That was her striper name.

Debara had to think upon another solution, so she chose to create the undorminated volcano, Mount Derse. She destined it to erupt when all seemed bleak for Koibito Minano and her friends, and that is what brings us to our current story: Tarvos and Fairie: A Love Story.

* * *

><p><strong>(END EXPOSITIONAL STORY)<strong>

* * *

><p>-They had approached the secret location at once: the Blue Blood Village. Under the blood-blue and black torii, everyone cautiously walked under it in amazement. In its grandiose majestic wonder the torii stood high and erect, much like Koibito Minano's stunning head, and had a very welcoming embrace to those friendly enough to tread amongst it. "Ah, yes~ It is familiar as if it was a fragment I recall from my childhood, nano desu yo~" the elegant Star of Zen gracefully trilled in an operatic sonata, as her eyes glistened within the sunlight like silvery-bluish carbuncles. She sighed in nostalgia, for her home was one to be deeply missed. "Ah, yes~! Come on Toshii, let us proceed further, nano desu yo~" She grabbed Toshii's hand reassuringly and coaxingly while glancing into his eyes with passionate doting. Tarvos and Fefrei followed in their lead. Saskus just kinda stared down at his feet with his hand in his pockets sighingly (AN: Forever ALONE like ERDAIN was lol!).<p>

"K-k-k...Koibito Minano-sama! She has returned with Saskus and Calamasis!" shouted one of the many denizens of the village. They began to descent their bodies downwards towards the light, sandy, peachish colored puffed, cotton-like clouds of sediment and began to chant the Star of Zen's title of personage. It was as if it was the second coming of our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ, accept instead with a beautiful damsel.

"~`O~M~G~! If it is not my sugoi gal-pal tomodachi from the interwebs~! How ya been~? Also, whom's that cute boy with you~? Is he in the conclave of the Ring?`~" inquired the stupendously flamboyant and fashionable Drink Stider. Toshii, being the statuesque, musculer but still kinda kawaii and average hottie Dirnk was interrogating about, expressed a confused countenance. "What's this ring *yOOu* are talking *abOOut*?" he asked.

"~` Haven't you ever wondered why all of us fabulous boys "happen" to know about eachother~?`~" he asked. Toshii, being a normal heterosexual, was kinda grossed out but he was still OK with it because was a NICE AND TOLERANT ALLY (AN: UNLIKE MOST OF YOU. 凸(｀⌒´メ)凸). "~`Anyway, as the honest and true royale aoikage of the Blue Blood Village, you must prove yourself worthy of your throne by defeating Demara and ceasing the expulsion of Mount Derse! (even though I think your already fit for the role)`~" Dirk expositioned.

"H-...Honto ni~? Dirku-sensei, are you suggesting that I embark on a Class-S mission, desu ka~?" the radiant Koibito Minanosama inquired. "I am only a mere Chunin, nano desu yo~; For I have not being accessing my studies of speed and ninja skills lateley, due to the onerous palpability that I have been busy attending to the future of the distened heroes and lovers: Tarvos and Ferferi~" She sighed wistfully as her breathe carressed gingerly across the wispy zephyr, as if Koibito had been creating motion using her two arm-like limbs alongst a shoreline, which was embodied by powdery, silky sand. The weather would be a tad chilly; much like the katabatic sigh she had created, which would cause a sudden psithurism over the spindrift of the sea. Relaxed by the roucoulement-like epiphanies of the tyrannical tides of the sea, Koibito Minano shut the lids that ascend above her ocular orbs, dissipating herself within the carbon trioxide that surrounds her as she blocks her field of vision. Enchanted by her appearance, both men and women gazed upon her _perfect_ and slim feminine figure. Even in her sadness, the ethereally theandric Koibito Minano-sama was tragically gorgeous.

"~ `Truely, you were always powerful enough to be an S-ranked ninja, but it was unfortunate that you had to actually PROVE it the way a _true_ ninja does, honeycakes `~," Dirk confidently nodded in confirmation, while swinging his head back and forth with flare. While her head was descenting because of her sullen countenance, she observed Dirk's katana. Its hilt was a soft, peachish color for a firm yet easy grip. Twas a long, slender blade which was positively perfect for precise penetration.

"Alas, I preposterise (AN: Before you ASK as to what this word is, I MADE IT UP. I'm drawing inspiration from famous figures like Sheikespare (I know he's not Japanese I'm trying to expand my cultural and writing barriers) so I made up MY OWN WORDS like he did) that it is the elapsed event in which I shall take my retirement from rest and forego my ponderous quest, nano desu yo~" beckoned Koibito. Rotating her body approximately 101.5413 degrees counterclockwise, she denoted towards the direction of Mount Derse. "Ah, yes~ The fumifugious volcano is being nepheligenous, reesting the air; however, this action seems to be as sudden as a williwaw~ I am nebulochaotic on the matter of why this is occuring, desu~"

"Wait, I think I hear *sOOmething* in the distence..." muttered Toshii, signaling everyone to cease their actions. "Stay quiet *fOOr* a *mOOment*, *sOOrta* like I *dOO*."

All of the sudden, a fat blonde Estonian butch lesbian cannibal witch materialized out of the ominous shadows, bonded by several grotesque monsters. The earth itself began to rumble, its tenctonic plates unable to withstand her terrifying girth. In agonizing Fdfear, Dirk flailed his arms and released a yoweling yelp that sounded as if it splurged from the bowels of a cursed demon's stomach. "~`Oh, NO~! He squirmed, "Its NICOLE the ALIEN with her MONSTERS~ `!" Even thought Drim is very tough and wise for his sexuality, he was very scared since because her wicked presence was not something to be expected.

"LITAPOEG!" sneered the gelatinously plump bully, as her clenched fist ham-fistedly swatted in an ungainly acrobatic f*****ing piroette that spiraled in the shape of a scalene triangle (AN: REFRENCE x2 COMBO LOL!).

"NOOOooOoOooOOOo!" screeched Feferi as she was bruised by the hag's horribly harrowing hegemonious haywire hit. Koibito and Dirk was very shocked at what had transpited, since because a beautiful helpless ingenue had gotten bruised by a manly, energumenistic dyke whom was very ugly. The tutorial battle; it had begun. Came more and more and strifed on part and part, till the heroicly charming and kawaii Page of Breath arrived, whom parted either part.

"uH, hEY," he began to shout manacingly to threaten Nicole with monsters, "tHAT'S MY GIRLDRIEND YOU, uH, NOOKSUCKING PAIL-DRINKING FIEND WHOM GETS OFF SEXUALLY BY CRITICISING STRUGGLING ARTISTS AND POWERFUL KUNOICHIS THAT ARE BETTER THEN YOU! ! !" Nicole glared and grunted sinisterly at Tarovs's derogatory insult and then she growled like the mentally deficient female canine (AN: B****TCH) she is. The endomorphic protagonist Tavros undrew his masterfully crafted lance from the sheath in his pants, in which it ensconsively beheld the weapon tenderly, like a succulent yet poisonous strawberry kissed away in the folds of the sweetest, most toxic reverie. "eNGARDE," he parled (AN: This is one of the ONLY good French words besides ennui, all the other ones mostly SUCK). Tarvos's boyish BOD was incredibly nim-BULL (AN: GET IT?!) and limber as he strategically swung the steadily slithering spike-like sword straight into the sordid, squalid soul, scathing subterraineanly below the now serrated surface . Of course, she was a troll (AN: the INTERNET KIND) so her blood leaked was a ruddy, peasant maroon. However, the demon alien aboniation was still resisting dying because of her grotesque layers of lipids nad fat that were shielding her form bleeding more and suffering major health point damage. Tarvos would gain some EXP once the battle is over, however; it is Koibito Minano, our mainer heroine and Star of Zen was solely meant to deal the final and determinant blow.

"Fret not, dear Tarvos," Koibito begun to annunciate with the utmost serene delicacy in fancy Enlgish, "Forsooth, thine charging-staff shalln't hither snap whilst engaged in fisticuffs, for 'tis but a mere tutorial battle. Please, henceforth give me leave to beget the final strike, nano desu yo~"

"~ `Oh, honey! Don't forget this kakkoi new wepon upgrade I have in store for you, sugarplum`~," Drink embellished as he limp-wristedly tossed his prized possession, his elaborate katana, towards Koibito's eager grasp. She caught it with perfect acurracy due to her complex grasp of the senses, as usual. "~ `My utmost loyal fujoshi, did you know that you can charge an attatck by gripping the hilt firmly and sliding it up and down to store energy? Just give it one last god squeeze and aim the tip properly before releasing the ultimate power blast, swetie`~," Dirk striked a saucy pose whilst jutting his hips outward to emphasize his statement.

Koibito nodded and respectfuly followed Driku-sensei's command. The overpowering mass of goopy flesh indeed proved to be a humongus open target. Slashled violently with her new katana against the weak basic enemy did Koibito Mianno. The deed was carried out with effortless ease. The evil beasts blubber begun to develop infected gashes that festered as the battle went on. However, the normally carning and nourishing Koibito had to temporarily shut-off her innate feminine motherly instinct of sympathy and switch to the cold killer mode required of a kunoichi of her particular caliber.

Koibito once again utilized another one of her bloodline abilities (AN: kekkei genkai for those whom are _**still **_IGNORANT) and ninjutsu she accessed from the blue blood village. It was especally powerful since becuse she was so close to it. "FIRE RELEASE! ROARING DRAGON BLAST TECHNIQUE~!" she shouted as she applied as much friction as possiblely to the katana's firm yet fragile handle. She transfered alot of abundances of energy she mustered from her chakras into the blade as well, and for some reason did not need hand signal. Suddently, a massive flame-thrower stream was expelled form the tip, and the scope of the released attack was so colossal that it engulfed the frail target in an endless fury of maniacal conflagrations.

Eager to develop the consequential finale, Koibito Minano stepped over towards the disgusting soon-to-be corpse. "Thou'rt by no means valiant, thou bawdy folly-fallen villain; for thou dost fear the soft and tender fork of a poor worm, dattebayo~!" she delivered in all her cunctipotent glory. Her sumptuous voice shattered the eardrums of the abject extraterestrial witch, but with demure grace and style. The insignificant antagonist, whom will certainly never appear again, was precussed by an onslaught of Koibito's kunais, by which were dashingly driven-in by the fare maiden herself. Whilest Nicole was pathetically writhing in pain like the poor worm she is, Koibito retarted sarcastically, "Huzzah, the cursed wench has fallen. For what sins she has committed, I presume she shall enjoy her perpetual sufferings... in JIGOKU desu~" and then gave her the final blow, without allowing the dreaded delirious degenerate ANY last words. Everyone marveled and cheered at the victory, especialy the evergreenly enthusiatic Fierfi, whom was a true beliver in the devastating power of KARMA. Even though she has been continuously molested and tortured for her body by greedy, ferocious LEXBOS, fortunate things always seemed to be in her favor in the end. The monstrosity had finally attained her righteous and just comeuppance.

"~ `Well done, my yong gakusei`~," ravished Dirk as he contorted his entire slim sekushii figure around in a slightly supercilious, but still sultry style. "~' Anyway, it's time for us to visit the steamy dojo (AN: LOL HE REMINDS ME OF A MORE SECRUE VERSION OF KANJI FROM PERSONA 4! REMBER the BAD BAD BATHOHUSE?!)! Were going to meet an old friend of ours from the Ring~!`~" he twerked passionately with rigors, like Jack-kun his kakkoi bf once taught him how to do. Skipping merrily, Drik leaded the group. Like a born leader was meant to do (Except Koibito is the sole entity that exceeds his leadership capacities to a startlingly high newt extent.)

"WHeRe ARe YoU TAKINg US?" inquisitioned Saskus tersely.

"~` To the dojo right over there, silly! `~" Dirk reciprocated as he his wrist limped towards the rather looming building, that stood tall like the holiest mitre. The flamfloous male was frustling his prodigious demitoilet as he ventilated the door open. Then, signaled the party to approach the inside of the dojo did Dirnk. Decorated by the symmetrical brown and white walls, the tatami mat was made with newer polytesterone foam, which were different from the traditional rice straw floors of Koibito's progeny-era. The wistful, nostalgic sigh had been relinquished by Koibito Minano as she released the recollections of her training and chrestomathic times; alas, she knew the vicissitudes of times were fleeting, and that perhaps the old must be replaced at some point in time (AN: SHE'S SO DEEP! I wish MORE OF YOU PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET could be as poetic and brilliant as she. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .)

A faint sobbing sound could be heard within the walls of the dojo. "D -) Weesnaw..." the voice procured.q

"*EquOOs*...? Is that... *yOOu*?" asked Toshii. Avast, it was indeed Equis's slightly robust and hulky glutes whom was facing the hexio. Twas hunched downward and shrouded in a depressed mystique; like a melancholic, swooning sparrow. Faintly panting and shedding a streak of gentle motherly tears, the muscluer mother troll silently wailed in misery from his recent loss. "Why are *yOOu* *sOObing*?" Equios continued h is calliopean cry (AN: Not like Colliope from HOmestuck! Its an ACTUAL word so LOOk IT UP IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ BAKAS!). He was striken with the woes of accidia. "D -) Y001 have t001 e%cuse me..." he sobbed quietly. "D -) D001 t001 the hiatus of Erd001n's funeral, I have resumed a sched001e of mourning." Feirfi then leaped inwards utilizing her charismatic communication prowess. "SP- - - - - - - - - EAKING OF WITC)(. . . (AN: GET IT?)..." began the heiress. "W)(- - -EN's -Eridan's new funeral going to be?" she positioned in her vivacious voice. Equis noded timidly as he spoke, "D -) In about t001 weeks."

"~` My little dearies, we have to talk about what's important, like how we can conquistiate the occurrence that is occurring in Mount Derpse. Equios, why dont you help Koibito train for a bit. `~" Dirk suggestively suggested. Tarvos and Feirfi determined that this would be a more than neglible moment to unleash their pent-up vernorexiac feelings and possibly sight something spectacular.

"uH, fERFERI, wE SHOULD, uH, GO TO THE NEARBY HILLS, aND, uH, hARMONIZE NATURE," spoke Tavros decadently. "W)(y of COURS- - - - - - - -E!" screeched Fiefer in a chorus in response. "L- - - ET'S GO W)(- - - EN THE SUN S - - -ETS!" Prepared to go out with Fierfi, Tarvos borrowed Dirnk's dressing room so that he can change into a fine caparison, but made absolute sure that the often gymnogynomaniacal Dirk wasn't spying on him undressing because he had a misopodysisal sensation of gynomorphia. He even adjusted his silky leather bodice to hug him in all the right places, just in case things would escalate and get intense. On the other hand, Fierfi wanted to wear gold, radiant highblooded finery for Tarvos, since because it may perhaps impress him.

It was then precisely 6:12:41.3 PM. The sun had set at once. The bell of the Blue Blood Village had struck.

Tarvos, destined to remain forlorn, was awaiting for Feiferi to saunter tacitly alongst nautre. "uH, i WONDER WHERE SHE, uH, COULD BE?" he pondered out into the still, lifeless wilderness. He sighed silently, signaling for no event to occur.

"- - - - - - - E)()(?!" shouted an familiar, but still unknown voice that resonated from shrouded in mystery. "Tavros-kun? 38O" Tavroses tam, boyish physique seemed to glow within the sunset's sparkle for a brief second, making him look almost as etheral as Koibito, but not exactly.

It initiated to rain, and the air turned still. It was, in a partial way, similar to the "Rain Scene" (AN: as I like to identify it!) from Tokyo Mew Mrw.

"uH, wHY ARE YOU LATE, fEFERI?" Tarvos inquired hesitantly, but still as gentle as the impluvious rain itself. Feferi was bogglish about telling the truth that she took long to find the perfect dress, so lied and said, "U)(, w)(ale I was a bit lost! MAYB- - - -E W - - - - -E s)(ould've WALK- - - - ED toget)(er N- - - - -EXT TOME!" suggested she. "uH, mAYBE THAT'S WHAT WE SHOULD DO!" confessed Tavros in a sudden scintillation of sound. The next not negatively naysaying nod was nearly notified naughtily by Feirfi.

Tarvos's hand had been grasped by Feirfi's, and Feirfi's was grasped by Tarvos. The opulent vista of the blue blood village that was good enough to induce kalopsia had been sighted by the two lovers. "tO WHERE SHALL WE, gO?" the question was inquired by Tavros. The punctual period of plightful ponderation was purposely parented ploddingly by Fierfi. "W-E S)(OULD S- - - - - -E - - - - - -E MOUNT D- -ERS -E FOR OURS- - - - - ELV- - - - - - - -ES UP CLOS- - - - - - - - -E!" the shrill was shouted by Fierfi. The outward finger had been pointed by Tarvos, directing them towards the menacingly beautifuol volcanic structure.

Once again, arvos's hand was grasped by Feifi's, and Fiefi's was grasped by Tarvos. Their feet were gently moved by their legs as they strolled alongst the pavement made from delicate and wispy sands. Their eyes had been fixated by the golorious Japanese architecture, which was made by Blue Bloods of the ancient eras. "WOW! T)(IS IS SO B- - - - -EAUTIFUL! But I think we should look outside, too!" the exclamation was let out by Fefri. The promenade that had been forged by Tarvso and Fairie took a breif halt at the current circumfrences, for a circulation of complications was cropping up within the cited compass.

"I DONT T)(INK IT'S ANT)(ING, TARVOS - - - E!" the howl had been liberated by the Ruler whom had abdicated her throne, as she had been distressed by her roll.

Suddenly, the rock that fell from Derse began to rumble. Was this to mean that an eruption was to come from the volcano?

"oH NO, tHE, uHH, vOLCANO MOUNT DERSE IS FONIG TO ERUPT? wE BETTER HUERRY AND, uMM, rUN FOR OUR LIFES!" the scared sentence was said by Tavrols.

Albeit, only a gigle was emitted by Ferferi, with her slightly annoying high pitched voice in excitement. "Dont you know what this M- - - - -EAMS?" she beamed, "Its like in the L- - - - -EGIND when Dirnk made out w/ Jack but it was only with DInrks H- - - -EAD! L- - -ETS KISS- - - - - - -E! ! ! ! 38D"

"bUT, uH, iM NOT HEADLESS,,, yET," shied Tarvso. They then bent over for a smooch, beofre Tarvos whistpered, "yUKAI BARENTAINDEE, uH, dAY!" romically in Feferis aquatic ear. At the apex of the ligature in which time marked the exact second of the volcanic outburst, the labium inferius orises of the two lovers accosted one another, in a manor resembling to two ruby-inflected rose pedals rubbing alongst one another. Twas akin to the fable Feifrie previously acknowledged.

Forthwith, did a clandestine motif conjure itself within. A scratchy, grimy mutter like that of a gross old chain smoker was audiable. "あなたの時間が終わりに達しました。それはあなたのちっぽけなペニスよりも小さい方の端です。"

"HUH? W)(AT'S GOING ON? W)(AT'S SH- - - - -E SAYING? ?" redoubted Fierfi. As the lovers ponderously inspected the victinity, Demeara grasped her needles and whished them in a circular manner. Alas, tis the spark of a spiteful stroke summoned from the spire of a spellbound spectral sting that demised the two lovers.

_As the evil witch cackled with ear spilling laughter, an collapsing and expanding aquatic based vascular system continued to shatter. Shaken with vigots and pain and anguish, the blurry world that spun in the lovers' eyes began to vanish. They held out there hands and grapsed for one in other, like a lost lonley puppy searching for it's mother (except if they were lovers). Razberry and penut butter blood dipped into the floor. And like the final closing of a voluminous book, Tarvos and Fairie would breathe upon no more._

As her delicate, doll-like eyes were covered in a cellophane-like fluid, witnessing from the hell-bound direction but towards heaven-bound, Koibito wistfully sighed like a skylark humming its final melody and harmony, both together, conjunctuating an entire song.

Melancholically she mourned downward: "I have wrought this terrible misfortune upon my existance, nano desu yo. I have failed, for they have fallen~"

* * *

><p>(END ALT. TIMELINE PART. THIS NEW PART STARTS FROM THE PART WHERE TARVOS AND FAIRIE PART FROM KOIBITO AND HER PART AND MEET TOGETHER WITHIN THE RAIN (AND IT WAS BASED ON A PART OF AN EPISODE FROM TOKYO MEW MEW))<p>

* * *

><p>As she beholded the philathiests saunter away jauntily, Koibito realised she birthed an epiphanany. "What a woe it is, for Tarvos and Fairie's love story. What a woe that would be for that instant to transpire, desu~" Koibvito had witnessed in the eye of her mind what had occurred in the last few paragraphs. Cabalistically, Koibito traced the route for which Tavros and Fefire have perused.<p>

The road was devious. The sky was zephyrous. The revelation that the gorgeously stunning Koibito identified anguished her so drastically! She heard all of the noises; all of them.

""あなたの時間が終わりに達しました。それはあなたのちっぽけなペニスよりも小さい方の端です。"

"I DONT T)(INK IT'S ANT)(ING, TARVOS - - - E!"

"bUT, uH, iM NOT HEADLESS,,, yET"

The quotes were drifting beyond her ears, like a faint mamory fading into the abyss. Out of order, disordered. Koibito suffered from her vexatious nuerological disorder, often recognized by painful headaches. Shitty ganguro music even actuated their production of distasteful frequencies, due to Derbra's heinous presence.

Out of her gross discfarded boombox emitted a song entitled "Galo Sengen" as she traipsed to the dreadful tune:

"キノコを食べました(GO!GO!GO!GO!) トランス聞きました(GO!GO!GO!GO!)

調子上がって来たぁ(GO!GO!GO!GO!) みんなが大好きだ(GO!GO! Fu Fu-!)"

To traverse the looming volcano, Mount Derse, would be a daunting task for the palatable Koibito Minano-sama. Then, she recalled a memory. Not just any memory. A relevant memory from the past. Lets' take a gander. . . . . . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>(BEGIN FLASHBACK)<strong>

* * *

><p>Twas the primary time she had sighted the Mount Derse. Dirku-sensei purported his body in a way that illusioned himself as if he were within a photo shoot for a fashion magazine. "~' OK, sweetie, youre going to have to amble alongst the side of this volcano. It is imperative for the genin-in-training to be able to prove that she can have the endurance to bear running <em>long <em>distances'~" Dirk exposed and flaunted with his vibrant, colourful energy. The juvenile-in-body but elderly-in-knowledge Koibito Minaon began to sprint like a galvanizing lightning bolt, and even procured the vocalism of thunder as she elasticated her body towards the igneous rock formation that produces additional igneous rock formations. The youthtideousness of Koibito allowed her to sprint with more endurance than the average troll of her rank, allowing her to complete the dreadful feet easier than most. Was that all Koibito required to accomplish to succeed in the daring rescue? Recall the past from a memory? It all seemed like a mystery, but it was worth a try...

* * *

><p><strong>(END FLASHBACK CUTSCENE)<strong>

* * *

><p>In a single flash (AN: gettit CAUSE FLASHBACK) of light gleaming before the very retinas of her eyelids of her eyes, Koibito tacitly nodded intently to herself. It, assuring her, that she will reassuringly pass, above her obstacles. As the damsel spiraled, more torpid than a torpedo, and encircled the crusted mahogany-colored terrain, she had begun to worry about tripping, for her sandals would provide as a speculatively hazardous haranguing hegemonic halt within her journey. Her pulmonary aveoli had a capacity to absorb negative oxygen, or so it metaphorically seemed. She created a makeshift respite to replenish her vitalities. An acouasm pulsated within her complexly circulative external auditory-perceiving units.<p>

Alas, danger was circumspectical to Koibito. Dembra infra dig-ly hurled minute boulders towards the direction in which Koibito stood. Utilizing her nimbilitously deft movement, Koibito avoided each rock, foiling the plans of the foil (AN: GERNT IT BECUASE SHE'S THE FOIL TO KOBITO I LEARNT THAT IN ENGLIsH CLASS).

Though it took an extended duration of time, Koibito, at once, had evoked herself into the rim of the volcano. "Debra, I presume you are prepared to fall like the maple leaves of momijigari, yes~?" Koibito inquired, inspiring the most eclectic of poets, writers, artists, omposers, anime-writerers and animators to further question their purpose of their skills and how they can utilize such to enhance the world with their skill's purposes. Koibito's hair glistened, bright enough to shut Daemera's eyes even more shut than they already were. "Filthy ganguro koji, prepare to meet your fate, nano desu yo~" With Dirks Katana, Koibito untactically lunged towards Damera to intimidate her. She knew that the battle must be long and drawn out. Tarvos and Fairie just kinda stood there and watched.

"私は激しく断頭をで行わていたとき、私はあなたを頭蓋骨をファックします。私はあなたの死体リーク血を見たいと思っています。液体の喜びそれはあなたの血がと、一緒に流れることになるわれめ膣からの浸透をもたらし。" she drawled hickishly, drooling at Koibito's upper chest region and her crouch.

Koibito, disgusted by Debra's audacious homoreotic atitude, struck the defensive pose Dirk taught her when she was young, and dual wielded her signature kunai and Dirk's katana, and Dabra relinquished her dual-needlewands. The epic strife had begun.

Pointing her miniature spires in her graspers, Dembra lunged, pervily pointing them towards Koibito's mammaries and shot her diabolical tim e magic. As it glided towards Koibito, she crossed her katana over her chest and deflected the magic back to Dabara. "この痛みは、私の肛門から千蹄獣そのポンドの殺到を超えています。" she said painfully.

The, Koibito created a ruse that she was going to throw her kunai at Damara's heart, so Demara dodged it clumsily. Koibito then tried to push her into the volcano's core; however, Demara, being a formidable oppoison, possessed the capability to forsee this with her Maid of Time powers.

"Debra...~" Koibito embarked. "It has been a while since I have last espied thou." The Star of Zen covetously dug her nails into Dirk's katana, clenching just below its lustrous blade, prepared to strike. Whilst Demra was not attentively observing Koibito's remarkable levels of theandricity for a moment, the alluring heroine used her lower-right limb to grasp one of the nearby ancient igneous and volcanic shards of sediment, and launched it towards the confounded ganguro abomination.

"痛い、私のお尻が痛い。" Drmera swallowed. "禅のスターは、過酷な試練のためにあなたの体を準備します。保証あなたの弱い乙女本体はもっとドキドキのために物乞いされます。" Demra groped both of her swole artificial mammalian sacs in order to ensure that their large size will not act as a hindrance toward her "battle capabilities".

Quickly outmanureving Dembara;s cheap shots because Koibito was inured to such arduous strifes and griefs, moreso than these petty ones that these weak foes wrought upon her, the breathtaking and enchanting ingenue impeled the dirty ganguro HORE to her ignominious fate- causing her to LIQUIDATE! (AN: It rhymed!) Seized with a scalding paroxysm, the fake Japnese troll was scorched and seared to her death in the belly of the molten mountain of Derse.

OR SO WE THOUGHT.. . .. . .. . ... .. .. .. .. .

HOWEVER, just as Koibito was brushing of ehr shoulders off and doing that thing where you move your hands up and down together to show that you just took care of something tough (and it kinda makes a little clappy sound too_), a bubbling bray bellwoed from below the boiling basin. A shadowy, livid figure drenched in lava and shadow emerged from the location in which the sound Koibito just heard was heard; although it was too difficult to make out what it looked like; but the sihlouette looked very familiar, yet forboding. The mere sight of it would strike fear even in the bravest kunoichi whom ever lived.

"Otibiok Onanim!\ Thou previously apprehended audaciously artless aspersing astigmatic antagonist! Why dost thou ponder this locality at such an inopportune, neigh-prandial hour?"

"~Precisely oy used onan, it is I whom has returned." She began. And then proceeded to float away into the deplorably devious ominous dusk of Derse. Koibito looked into the vivacious vista of the setting sunset, basking in the honey golden rays that laid little kisses upon her soft epidermis. Suddently, her rigtone sounded alarmingly.

"That is an oddly occurring anomaly," Koibito began to question aloud to herself under her charming, pitch-perfect vocality, "These names do not appear to appear on my contacts list," she continued while gazing at the brightly lit screen of her new coral pink custom tailored made iPhone with her very own name engraved on the back of it in Japanese: 魅奈野 子井美堵

And then (BEFORE THE CHAT SINCE CAUS ETHEY DIDN'T FORESEE WHAT WAS TO COME) Tarvbos and Fairie kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cure presterchum log)<strong>

* * *

><p>crabbyGubernator (CG) (?) and gubermatrixAcquiredimmunedeficiency (GAy) (?) began pestering overtOtaku (OO) (Koibito)<p>

CG: It appears that s6mething has 9een 6ccurring 6ver at the 9lue 9l66d village, 6r s6 we'vev heard. And this is y6ur d6ing, we presume?

GAy: We wanted to get a cl(o)ser l(o)(o)k int(o) the(o)ccurence because we are news casters.

OO: I assume that is how you figured out what had transpired so quickly, nano desu yo~?

GAy: (o)f c(o)urse. Anyway, y(o)u tell us m(o)re ab(o)ut the (o)ppression (o)f l(o)w bl(o)(o)ds that has been happening in the recent times?

OO: Ah yes, your facts are incorrect, actually, nano desu~ Tis the highbloods whom are being massacred in large volumes~

CG: 6f c6urse, y6u are misinf6rmed! Why d6n't y6u watch 6ur sh6w? It will heir at 6:11 PM t6m6rr6w.

OO: Misinformed? How can I, Koibito Minano, be misinformed~?

GAy:(o)_(o)!

CG: 6h n6 let's scram!

crabbyGubernator (CG) (?) and gubermatrixAcquiredimmunedeficiency (GAy) (?) have disconnected

* * *

><p><strong>(End pesterchum log)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>TBC Y'ALL!<em>

* * *

><p>(AN: Welll al I can say for now is: THank you so much for reading this everyone that is my fan! And to all you HATERS out there, I will deal with YOU LOSERS LATER. Because I don't feel like wasting my time now, and also frankly you guys are just DUMB)<p> 


End file.
